The Son of Vesta
by Pluto's Daughter 11
Summary: Percy Jackson was made from the hearth, Vesta and Neptune had to keep him a secret so they sent him away to keep him safe. Convinced he was abandoned the demigod strays farther and farther from the orphanage, only to meet a silver eyed goddess. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Roman Hearth goddess poked the flames and stared at the ground sadly, though she was an eternal maiden she had always wanted a child, she had always wanted a child that she could be proud of. One that would love her as she did him, one that she could sing to sleep and love.

"I know what you want Vesta." She turned to see Hecate smirking knowingly at her. Vesta barely acknowledged her for she knew how sneaky and deceiving Hecate was,

"Why are you on Olympus Hecate? You know Jupiter wouldn't be pleased." She said stoically,

"I know you want a child, preferably a boy. I can give that to you, for a price of course." Hecate ignored her question, Vesta perked immediately once she mentioned having a child.

"How will I have one without breaking my vow?" She asked curiously and Hecate conjured up a vile filled with blue liquid, Vesta looked at her in confusion and Hecate began to explain,

"You must make him from the hearth, Neptune must help you as well. If you and Neptune can make him from the hearth then he shall inherit both your powers, he will be extremely powerful. But there's a catch, he will be a demigod." Vesta felt elated, she could have a son without breaking her vow. Her son would be a demigod, she didn't mind that. Jupiter would kill her and her child. She knew her brother always assumed the worst, he would destroy him to ensure his own safety.

"But Jupiter is paranoid, he would probably kill my son to protect his throne and power." She spat angrily and scowled. Hecate was surprised to see Vesta so passionate about her future son.

"You will have to hide him for a while, you know what happened to Hades's kids and their mother." Vesta nodded glumly at her Greek brother's loss, her little bother was cruel and unfit to rule the gods. No one questioned him though, he was mad with power and royalty. Vesta knew that having a child from the hearth would be a bad idea, but her want over came her logical side.

"I swear on the Styx's that I will agree to your terms if you help me with my child." Thunder rumbled and Hecate smirked,

"Good, and I know just where to hide him."

-FIVE YEARS LATER-

Five year old Percy didn't understand why his parents didn't want him, was he a bad kid, was he a mistake? He asked himself these questions constantly in hopes to understand why he was so unwanted. He kicked at the dirty, cracked floor boards sadly. He was in a room with about twenty beds in it. The room was smelly and dark, all he could hear were quiet breaths of children sleeping. He picked at the hem of his shirt as he became lost in his thoughts again. He had a little bit of hope that his parents had left him here because they were poor and loved him. But the more he mulled over the idea the more he was sure it wasn't true. Ditching a child at a broke and smelly orphanage wasn't his idea of love.

He bounced from home to home only to get sent back to the orphanage. When he was tossed back he was ridiculed for being a freak. Anytime his anger got the best of him something caught on fire, or the indoor plumbing would burst and flood the house. His eyes both transfixed and frightened everyone. They were a beautiful sea green with a red ring around the irises that drew people in, but when he became angry they would literally burst into red flames, he didn't know this happened. But because of the mist the mortals saw his eyes turning a blood red. He was broken from his thoughts when a man burst into the room,

"What are you doing up boy!" Gabe roared and Percy flinched,

"Sowwy Gabe." He silently prayed that he wouldn't get hit, Gabe grumbled something and lumbered out of the room. Percy had trouble pronouncing his r's correctly and many of the couples who adopted him thought it was adorable.

"Just get to bed boy!" He shouted from the other room. He despised the word boy almost as much as he despised Gabe, the care taker of the orphanage. He grumbled angrily and without knowing his eyes lit up in flames. He was sick of this, the mean kids, the stupid, abusive, alcoholic, care taker. He was sick of the couples who feared him, sick of thinking about his parents, sick of being depressed. Even though all these things plagued his mind daily he could feel a bit of hope flicker through him as if a tiny flame that never went out.

That night he decided to leave, unfortunately since he was only five he just left. He didn't bother to think of the future, he only thought of freedom from the horrible prison. He ran from the orphanage and never looked back.

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

Percy was tired, cold, lost, and lonely. He wandered through the woods shivering, he finally sat by a tree. He huddled and wrapped his arms around himself trying to warm up. It did little to stop the goose bumps that kept appearing. It didn't help that he was only in a t-shirt and shorts. He remembered how any time he got angry something would light on fire. He started thinking of everything that had ever made him mad,

"Gabe hitting you," he murmured and felt his gut clench,

"Zack teasing you, people being afwaid of you," his body began to feel warmer and he kept going,

"Being wetuwened(returned) to the pwison, mommy and daddy leaving you behind." His words made him tremble and soon the dead log in front of him lit on fire. He jumped in surprise but scooted to it eagerly. The warmth felt fantastic and he stared into the flames of the mesmerizing fire. Being five, Percy was curious and he reached out to touch it. The fire danced from the log to his hand and he shook it in fear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed but the fire stuck to his hand. He danced around wildly trying to put it out. He stopped once his hand didn't burn.

"Pwetty." He murmured and touched the flaming log again, I don't want my hand to be on fire anymore. He pleaded silently and pulled away from the log to find his hand perfectly normal. He grinned, but before he could do it again he heard a voice yell,

"Stop right there!" He whirled around to see a twelve year old with auburn hair and silver eyes glaring at him. She had a silver bow pointed at him and was surrounded by girls who had their bows pointed at him as well. A girl with black hair and black eyes stepped beside the twelve year old. She had on a tiara and wore a sneer,

"Why are you burning things boy?" She said boy as if it was the worst world in the world, it was to Percy. Being called boy made him slightly frustrated, luckily not enough for his eyes to burst into to flames. Anytime he was called boy he thought of Gabe and getting smacked around by him.

"My names not boy! My names Pewcy!" A few of the girls snickered at his lisp and he glared at them. He was on the brink of being angry,

"Because I asked." She said tauntingly and the girls snickered again.

"Enough Zoe, why are you lighting things on fire boy? We happen to live in these woods." The twelve year old asked and Percy bristled,

"I told you, my names Pewcy! And I was cold so I lit it the log on fiwe(fire). I didn't want to die." The silver eyed girl glared at Percy,

"Hand me your lighter." She commanded and Percy glared right back.

"I don't have one." The black hair girl, Zoe, walked towards him menacingly and stuck out her hand, he flinched expecting to be slapped but her hand never went by his face. The silver eyed girl frowned at this but no one else seemed to notice.

"Give me the lighter Pewcy." She taunted his lisp with malice and his eyes suddenly burst into flames. Zoe stepped back in surprise and he continued to glare at her,

"Stop making fun of me!" He screamed and suddenly a ring of fire surrounded him. Zoe jumped back and looked at him with shock along with the other hunters.

_**Comment!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"A demigod with fire powers." Artemis said in awe as she looked at Percy who was surrounded by flames. She could feel power rolling off him in waves and his aura was red and green. She wondered if he was a son of Hephaestus who was somehow a fire user. But as she looked at his jet black hair and flaming eyes she knew he wasn't, the last fire user never had fire for eyes anytime he was angry. Not to mention his eyes were a sea green, like Poseidon. How is this possible?

"Who is your godly parent boy?" Artemis asked once she got over her shock. The five year old boy glared at her and the fire grew, Artemis mentally faced palm for calling him boy. Zoe pointed her bow at him but stopped once the fire died down and ceased.

"Godly pawent?" He asked in confusion. His eyes turned back into a normal sea green color. Artemis was pondering about his parent and then wondered if he was a young godling.

"I'm his mother." She looked up to see a 20 year old hearth goddess in roman form. She was shocked and saw Percy looking at his mom wide eyed,

"M-mommy? Youw weally hewe(here)?" Tears spilled down his cheeks and Vesta smiled at her son sadly,

"I'm here my boy, I'm here for you." There was a gasp from the hunters as they thought Vesta had broken her vow. Artemis looked at Vesta in disgust for having a man steal her heart. The boy ran to his mother and embraced her and sobbed loudly. Vesta kissed his hair and rocked him in her arms. His eyes, Artemis noted and saw the red ring around the iris. Percy suddenly yanked back from Vesta and glared up at her, his eyes burst into flames,

"Why did you leave me? Whewe's(where's) daddy? How did you get hewe?" He asked a series of questions angrily. Artemis and the hunters stayed quiet and realization hit her, Percy is roman.

"I'm so sorry Perseus, I left you because my brother Jupiter would try to kill you if he knew of your existence. Your father is Neptune and he doesn't know I'm with you right now, I'm here now because I'm a goddess." Percy's eyes widened along with the hunters,

"You gave birth to a god! You broke your vow for Neptune?" Artemis roared and felt betrayed that Vesta would do something like this. Vesta glared at her,

"You truly think so little of me niece! Neptune and I made Percy from the hearth and he is a demigod, I did not break my vow." She hissed and Artemis raised her eyebrows at her and then looked down at her feet in shame,

"I must keep him hidden from Jupiter, Artemis can you keep him with you and the hunt? Jupiter would never expect for him to be with a group of man haters, please." There was an uproar of protest from the hunters, Percy glared at all of them and he hugged his mother again making her smile. While the hunters and Artemis loudly conversed, Vesta told Percy about the gods and about his powers from the sea and the hearth. She told him how he could summon food and speak to sea creatures, horses, and cranes. She told him about his father and that she loved Percy very much.

Artemis looked over at Percy and saw the happiness in his green eyes. She decided to listen in on the conversation,

"Percy, if Artemis accepts you then you must respect her and her hunters."

"Oh I will mom, one of the couples that adopted me taught me all about wespect fow women and that men and women awe equal. I only showed Awty wespect because hew fwiends awe big fat meanies." Though she would of killed anyone else for saying that she couldn't help but laugh at the five year olds pouty face or the adorable lisp he had. He had called her Arty and she knew it was because she knew he couldn't pronounce her name correctly. Phoebe heard this and chuckled,

"Aw common guys! This kids adorable! Plus he's only five and we could teach him how to be a good guy. Humble, kind, smart, wise, fast, strong, and cool. Not to mention he has fire powers, that's freakin awesome." Half of the hunters nodded in agreement and the other half scowled,

"It doesn't matter! He'll be like every other man on this planet." Zoe growled and Phoebe glared at her,

"Zoe he's only five. Give him a chance." Before Zoe could retort, Percy and Vesta walked back over hand in hand and he looked at Artemis timidly,

"Mommy says youw a Gweek goddess that hates men. I will stay out of youw way, I pwomise my lady." He said solemnly and bowed to her. Vesta smiled warmly at her son and noticed that he had her traits of keeping the peace. Artemis eyes widened at his politeness and she admittedly felt bad for making a five year old scared of her. She crouched down so she was eye level with him and smiled,

"Percy, you have nothing to fear. I owe it to Vesta to make sure you become a great warrior. And I will do just that." She surprised herself and her hunters with her kind words and Percy smiled at her. He let go of his moms hand and engulfed Artemis into a hug. Everyone froze and Artemis hestitently wrapped her arms around the little boy's small frame. She felt something that she had only felt with her hunters, kinminship. The hunters gasped and Artemis pulled away and smiled at Percy and then Vesta,

"I will allow Percy to join the hunters, I won't make him immortal unless he can prove himself worthy, but the time for that will be later." Zoe and other hunters opened their mouths to protest when Vesta glared at them,

"Touch my boy and not even Artemis can protect you from my wrath." She snarled and the ones who had wanted Percy gone flinched and Percy stuck his tongue out at them making Phoebe and Artemis chuckle. Vesta turned back to her son and smiled,

"Goodbye my boy, be good and be polite. But don't let them push you around, stand up for yourself. I will visit you if I can and so will Neptune, stay strong Percy and never lose hope." She gave him one last hug and vanished in flames. Percy's eyes widened and he grinned,

"Cool! Can I do that too?" Phoebe laughed and ruffled his hair,

"Maybe Perce, maybe." He smiled up at her and when she turned around he jumped on her back,

"Piggy back ride!" he cheered and Phoebe laughed and raced to the camp leaving surprised and bitter hunters behind.

"Next thing you know she'll find a boyfriend." Zoe hissed earning and angry glare from Artemis.

Truth be told Percy reminded Phoebe of her brother that had died a thousand years ago. Phoebe had been in the hunt for a long time and left her little brother behind to join. She never regretted joining the hunters but missed her brother who was only eight at the time. Once they made it back to camp Percy's eyes widened in amazement, there were two large tents that were silver. Wolves were sleeping in a large group and Percy was even more amazed.

He slipped off of Phoebe's back and raced towards the wolves.

"Percy no!" Phoebe cried but it was to late, Percy had tripped and came face to face with a large black wolf. It's eyes snapped open and his dark eyes looked at Percy curiously. Phoebe was freaking out, no one had been able to tame Alpha. Artemis could barely control him, Alpha was wild and savage and Percy had just awoken him. Percy looked at the black wolf in awe and slowly reached out his hand to pet it. The wolf tilted his head to the side but let Percy stroke it's fur.

Percy grinned and remembered how his mother told him about summoning food. He thought about a big grilled steak and felt a familiar tug in his gut. Suddenly a warm steak was in his hands and he sat up and held it out to the wolf. The wolf looked surprised but gobbled it up in and instant. It licked its lips and gave Percy a wolfish grin, Percy smiled back and the wolf licked him. Phoebe watched the whole thing in shock and her mouth was agape. The hunters showed up to see Percy playing with Alpha, he was riding the wolf like a horse and cheering as the other wolves woke an began to run with them.

"What the hades!" Zoe snarled and glared at the son of Vesta who was easily loved by the wolves. Artemis was in shock as she watched the five year old ride the untamable wolf. The wolves all howled and Percy howled along making her chuckle, she didn't know how he did it but she was highly impressed. Vesta's loving nature protected the boy and made him easily like able.

"Perseus, come here. We need to get your tent set up." Artemis called and Percy whispered into the wolf's ear. As if understanding Alpha trotted over to her and Percy slipped off his back and scratched him behind the ear. Alpha stood a little taller then Percy and bent his head down so he could be scratched. The wolf gave Percy a lick on the cheek making him giggle.

"Percy, we will set up your tent. You are going to help us." Percy tore his gaze from the wolf and asked,

"What's the wolfs name?" Artemis smiled,

"His name is Alpha."

"That's a cool name, Alpha is my wolf!" Artemis raised her eyebrows in surprise at Percy's claim but the wolf looked pleased.

"Let's set up your tent." She was about to grab his arm but Alpha growled menacingly and she quickly withdrew it and Percy pet him,

"It's fine buddy, Awty is my fwiend." Percy followed Artemis and Alpha stayed by his side the entire time.

_**And what do you think? Should he be blessed by Artemis and Apollo? Please comment.**_


	3. Chapter 3

To say Apollo was surprised to see Artemis and Phoebe helping a five year old boy put up a tent was an understatement, he watched the boy from a distance as he said something and the girls who laughed. How could he gain their favor at all? He wondered and decided to find out himself, suddenly he saw Alpha running towards him. In panic Apollo aimed his bow at him, he stopped once he saw the boy laugh and hug the wolfs neck. This little dude tamed Alpha! He thought in disbelief. He walked closer to them and saw the boys face, sea green eyes, jet black hair. He looks like Orion. Apollo thought bitterly as he started to approach them. The hunters were surprised that Apollo had completely ignored them, he didn't wink, smile, flirt, or even look at them as he made his way over to Artemis. When she looked up at him she scowled,

"You better not be talking to my hunters!" She threatened and the boy looked up at him. He had a red ring around the irises of his eyes and this surprised Apollo,

"Who's the boy?" Phoebe face palmed while Artemis stifled a laugh. Percy stood up and glared at the sun god,

"My names Pewcy! Not boy!" Apollo looked at him in surprise but flashed the kid a smile for his bravery at standing up to him,

"Nice to meet ya Percy! I'm Apollo, god of-"

"No one cares." Artemis snapped and Apollo rolled his eyes,

"Calm down little sister." Artemis jaw clenched and she was about to retort but Percy jumped in,

"Whoa! Youw Apollo, Woman(Roman) god of the sun, achewy, pwophecy, and healing! Youw almost as cool as Lady Diana!" Apollo's mouth dropped wide open and Artemis smirked,

"See little brother! I'm cooler then you!" She said smugly and Percy nodded in agreement while Phoebe laughed.

"Perce, she's brain washed you! Common, she's leader of the party poopers and kills men for fun! To show I'm better, which I am, I'm taking you target shooting." Before anyone could do anything he teleported himself and Percy to the archery range. He materialized a gold bow and handed it to the wide eyed boy,

"Awesome!" He cheered and excepted the bow excitedly, he pulled back the string and a silver and gold arrow was notched. Apollo grinned at him and crouched down so he was eye level with Percy,

"Okay kid, I'm gonna give you my blessing of music and archery." He touched Percy's forehead and a golden light engulfed Percy. Percy grinned and hugged Apollo who was extremely surprised stiffened. This was the first child who's ever hugged him and he kinda liked it. He couldn't even visit his own kids because of the stupid law passed by Jupiter/Zeus. He felt happy, he embraced the boy back tightly and smiled.

"Thank you Apollo!" Percy exclaimed after the hug was over. Percy faced the target and shot the arrow. It almost hit the bulls eye leaving a gaping Apollo. Percy grinned and gave Apollo another hug,

"Youw blessing wowked!"

Artemis and Phoebe were watching the scene in shock as they hid amongst the trees. Artemis was extremely surprised to see how her brother bonded with Percy, and was also surprised by his stupidity of not knowing or asking his heritage. She couldn't believe that Percy had almost the bulls eye on the first try, she thought being a son of Neptune would mess him up but he seemed just fine. Maybe it was Apollo's blessing, but not even a blessing could do that.

Apollo and Percy trained the entire day. Percy was working on shooting moving targets which proved to be a bit more of a challenge.

"Watch your stance Percy, your starting to slip." Apollo instructed and Percy grinned at him sheepishly,

"Sowwy Apollo!" He continued to shoot at the targets which were automations from Hephaestus.

Pluto was watching from a distance as well and was surprised, Vesta had told him about Percy and he had wanted to meet him for a long time. Watching his nephew shoot arrows with such skill made him proud, especially if he was Vesta's kid. Vesta was his favorite sister and he already adored his nephew. He cleared his throat loudly and unknowingly had eight pairs of eyes on him. Percy stepped towards him and thrust out his hand,

"Hello mistew! I'm Pewcy, what's youw name?" Pluto smiled and was surprised at his politeness and shook his hand.

"Hi Percy, I'm your uncle Pluto." Percy's jaw dropped,

"Youw like the coolest god evew! You contwol the dead, and wow! Youw amazing!" Percy enthused and Apollo slumped, great more competition. He thought sourly and Pluto smiled at Percy widely,

"I see Apollo has blessed you, you face many challenges in the future, especially if your hanging around man haters. If you don't mind, I would like to bless you. You have my blessing of riches, the dead, and shadow traveling. Visit me anytime nephew, I'll be back to teach you how to do use your new powers properly." He touched Percy's forehead and he was cocooned in a dark aura. Once he was blessed he gave Percy a big hug which Percy happily returned.

"Good bye my boy." He didn't know where that came from but he felt as though Percy was one of his own. He vanished on the spot leaving Percy smiling.

"I guess it's my turn." Artemis shifted into her roman form and touched Percy's forehead as well. He glowed silver and could feel power coursing through his veins,

"May you be stronger at night, speak with wolves, and have stealth that would put a panther to shame." Percy felt as though he could sprint twenty miles,

"Thank you soo much Awty! I can be a ninja now. Hiya!" He yelled and raised his hand to swipe the air but instead poked Apollo in the eye.

"Ouch!" He yelped and started healing his eye. Artemis roared with laughter and then there was a loud plunk. All eyes turned to Phoebe who was on her stomach starring wide eyed at everything while she tried to regain her breath. This made Artemis and Apollo laugh even harder and Percy went to Phoebe aid.

"Awe you okay Phobe?" He asked with concern and she flopped onto her back breathing heavily,

"I'm fine Perce, thanks." He helped her up and she smiled warmly at him,

"Your a cool guy Perce." She ruffled his hair and he grinned up at her before he started to laugh,

"You fell out of a twee!" He clutched his stomach as he bent down laughing and Phoebe scowled, before she could say anything a silver arrow whizzed by Percy's head. Apollo stepped by him and glared at the angry Zoe,

"Watch where your shooting that thing girl!" He sneered and she stared up at him in anger. She was about to retort when Phoebe and Artemis stood by the shocked five year old,

"Seriously! What's your problem, he's five for Zeus sake!" Phoebe roared with rage as she stood in front of him. Zoe snorted at her in disgust,

"He needs to leave. He's only a male, I don't care how old he is. Lady Artemis, surely you can see how wrong it is for a boy to be in the hunt! He'll end up like Orion in a heart beat, they do after all share the same father." Artemis and Apollo glared at her menacingly, though Artemis was proud that Zoe detested men so much, she was appalled at the way she treated Percy. She was also angry that she even compared sweet five year old Percy to someone as demented and vile as Orion. Percy's eyes lit a flame making Apollo jump in shock, Percy saw this and looked at the ground bitterly.

"I'm going fow a walk." He grumbled and left them standing at the archery range. He was sick of frightening his friends. All his life people had feared him, all his life people had freaked out once they saw his red eyes. Apollo is scared of me too, he thought and began to think about Zoe. Though she hated him he kinda had a small crush on her, she was really pretty but extremely infuriating. He realized that the longer he stayed, the larger hole he put in between the hunters and he didn't want that. The hunters were a family and he was ripping them apart, I can't help being a male. He thought angrily as he stalked through the woods. He still had his golden bow clutched tightly in his hands and began to fiddle with the strings as he became lost in thought. He was awoken by a loud scream and he ran in the direction despite his nerves telling him to flee.

He burst through a forest clearing to see a boy about fourteen years old holding a sword to a monsters throat,

"Kronos is sick of you messing up Thorn, sick of you doubting him. He sent me to end you." The lion thing glared at the boy from his position on the ground,

"You are a fool! Kronos will never give you power! You are a pawn even more then the children serving the gods, once he's through with you he'll kill you and then destroy civilization as we know it." Percy's eyes widened and he felt compelled to help the lion with the spiked tail. The Kronos guy sounded bad and so did the guy trying to kill Thorn, he notched an arrow and aimed for the guys stomach. He let it fly and saw the boy starring at the arrow that was now lodged in his stomach in shock, he fell on his knees and looked around wildly as blood seeped from his wound. Percy stepped out and looked at Thorn,

"Awe you alwight?" He asked in concern and the lion looked at him in surprise, he then turned his attention to the demigod and smacked him with a giant paw. He flew backwards and slammed into a tree. Percy could feel his life force fading and he felt bad for partaking in killing someone,

"Why did you save me demigod?" Thorn asked but felt extremely grateful that he did so.

"My names Pewcy, youw names Thown cuz I heawd the man say it. I saved you because that guy didn't seem vewy nice." Thorn was surprised that Percy actually cared, all demigods usually feared him...well...he had eaten a few here and there. Percy had jumped in and saved his life despite him being a monster. He was kind to him and could judge character really well. He knew had a huntress jumped in, she would of killed him without a second thought and the demigod would kill her, but Percy could tell who was on the right side. He had waited and listened which was very wise, especially for a boy his age.

"Thank you so much Percy, I'm forever in your debt. I must go, I hope we meet again someday." He gave Percy a smile before bounding off into the woods. Not all demigods are the same, he thought happily as he vanished out of sight.

Percy was happy that he made a new friend but looked at the now dead demigod sadly, his eyes were glazed over as he looked at nothing with empty blue eyes. He walked over to the dead boy who was slumped against the tree and closed his eyes with his finger tips,

"I'm sowwy I had to kill you, youw heawt was in the wwong place and you wewe mislead. I hope my uncle will let you go to heaven ow(or) what evew that happy place is called. You wewe vewy bittew and angwy. You lost the most impowtant thing, hope." He sent a silent prayer to his uncle to hear out the misunderstood demigod.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not really sure if I should make this a percabeth story. I know some of you guys will be ticked but I'm not feeling like it would work.

What do you guys think? Please let me know, I kinda think I should make it perzoe...it's up to you guys


	5. Chapter 5

-PERCY AGE 6-

"Common Percy, you gotta be faster." Artemis instructed as Percy jumped from tree to tree. He grunted as he launched himself to the next tree, he was racing Phoebe and she was just a bit ahead of him. Over the year of training he's had so far he had started to develop calluses from tree climbing, and fighting with hunting knives. Percy used the end of a tree branch as a spring board and propelled himself even farther ahead. He was neck and neck with Phoebe and she gave him a side ways glance,

"Come come Percy boy, your gonna let yourself be beat by lil ole me?" She feigned an innocent smile but distracted herself and a branch caught on her parka. He looked forward and smirked,

"Ack! Aw Styx's!" Phoebe yelped and Percy crossed the finish line which was Apollo who had both hands stuck out. Percy leaped from the branch onto the ground and slapped Apollo's hand.

"Whoop whoop! Percy for the win! Yes! He's awesome!" Apollo cheered while he put Percy onto his shoulders, Percy laughed and held onto Apollo's forehead as they walked over to Artemis who couldn't help but smile at the two. Though she and Apollo still bickered constantly, Percy had made their relationship better just because he was so fun to be with. Apollo let Percy down and Phoebe ran up to them panting. Percy looked at her apologetically,

"Sorry Phoebe, if you weren't so clumsy you would of won." her eyes widened comically while Apollo laughed and Artemis couldn't decide whether to congratulate Percy for being humble or give him a smack to the back of the head for acting like Apollo. There was a flash of flames and the twenty year old hearth goddess appeared, Percy grinned and ran to her,

"Mommy! I beat Phoebe at tree racing!" Phoebe snorted but couldn't help to give him a small smile, he might as well be her little brother. He was sweet yet competitive which made him all the more fun to be around. He gave her a large hug and she cradled him and couldn't help but be proud of her son. He pulled back and looked up at her hopefully,

"Is daddy coming?" Vesta kissed his forehead lovingly and looked down at him sadly,

"No Percy, he isn't coming today. He got held up at his palace, I'm so sorry." Percy nodded dejectedly but brightened,

"That's okay! I'll meet him eventually." He had hope that he would someday meet his father. Zoe was watching from a distance with curiosity, she had started to warm up to Percy but the other hunters were irritated that he was still here. Percy seemed to try to go out of his way to make her happy, to gain her approval. He had tried to show her that he was a good guy and it was working, she knew it was time to give him a chance. She slowly approached the group but received glares from the godly twins and Phoebe. Percy looked at her and smiled,

"Hiya Zoe! How are you today?" She couldn't help but chuckle at his formalities and waved back,

"Hello Percy, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good! I beat Phoebe at the tree racing, only cuz she got cocky and tripped." Phoebe mock glared at him and he stuck his tongue out at her. Zoe smiled and then looked over at Artemis,

"Milady may I speak with you?" Artemis lost the glare and nodded, they walked a bit of ways away and Zoe began talking,

"I'm sorry I have been so cruel to Percy, it's just I thought another son of the sea god would be bad. I didn't want another Orion situation to happen and-" she was cut off as Artemis roared with laughter and she clutched her sides as they started aching,

"Y-you thi-think I-will fall f-for Per-" she erupted with laughter again leaving Zoe irritable and confused,

"No! I just didn't want to see you hurt again! I...I was wrong. He's only six and I've treated him bad when all he was was nice to me." Artemis had stopped laughing and put a hand on Zoe's shoulder,

"It's okay Zoe, I know you meant good but you should go apologize to Percy. Not to mention Percy is like a son or a little brother to me. Except not as annoying as Apollo." Zoe chuckled and gave Artemis a hug.

"Okay milady."

Percy was conversing with his mom,

"Mommy, look!" Percy held out his hand and a fire ball appeared, it started spinning and formed a mini fire tornado. Apollo watched him in awe as well as Vesta,

"Good job Percy, have you been working on your water powers as well?" He nodded and Vesta conjured up a glass of water and Percy concentrated really hard and the water flew into the air. It solidified into ice and then back into water before he splashed Apollo with it in the face. Water was slightly a challenge for Percy since no one has been able to teach it to him, Neptune never came around so Percy was stuck training himself and Vesta couldn't of been any prouder.

"Ah!" He cried and wiped it off before glaring at Percy,

"You know what we do with brats around here?" He asked and Percy's eyes widened and Apollo tackled him. He started tickling Percy menacingly,

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ssssorrrrry Apollo!" He gasped while he laughed. Apollo grinned fiendishly and kept torturing him. Vesta chuckled and loved how close Apollo and Percy were. Percy shadow travelled behind Apollo and tackled him and they began wrestling, Pluto appeared and Percy stopped,

"Uncle Pluto!" He jumped up and gave Apollo a quick kick to the stomach before running and jumping on his uncle. Pluto laughed and Apollo groaned and clutched his stomach,

"How's my favorite nephew?" Percy giggled while the groaning Apollo looked offended,

"But uncle-"

"I'm good! How are you uncle?" Percy cut off the pouting Apollo.

"I'm very happy to see you my boy. Tell me, how are your powers coming along?" Percy grinned and shadow travelled so he was on top of Apollo's stomach.

"Ahgh! Yo-your heavy Perce!" Apollo grunted and the gods laughed. He stepped of and stomped on the ground, skeleton warriors came out of the ground and saluted him.

"Good day boys! Now, go back in the underworld." He commanded and the warriors returned into the ground. He stomped the ground again and a large ruby popped out. He tossed it to Apollo who caught it and grinned,

"Thanks Perce!"

Pluto was surprised at how easily Percy had mastered the element of death and he applauded loudly,

"Good job Percy! You were fantastic!" Percy grinned and bowed at the end of his performance,

"Thanks uncle for teaching me, your really great." Pluto beamed at the praise and gave Percy another hug. Artemis and Zoe came back to the clearing, they hadn't seen Percy's demonstration of power, Zoe didn't even know Pluto blessed him. She was extremely surprised to see Percy hugging the god of death,

"My boy, I got something for you." He conjured up a silver and black hoodie. The hoodie was black and it had silver trimming, the fabric was silky smooth. Percy excitedly threw it on and flipped up the hood so all that was visible was his mouth and nose.

"It's enchanted, you can set yourself on fire and it won't burn. Your hood will always stay on, I know you will have to meet Jupiter one day and you'll need to disguise yourself." Percy smiled and hugged him again,

"Thank you...daddy." Everyones eyes bugged out of their heads except Pluto who was excited as a fool. Percy had called him daddy, Percy wanted him to be his father. Pluto would never deny Percy, he was always so kind to him and hugged him all the time. Truth be told Pluto stole the show of father figure once he visited Percy everyday and Percy loved him for it. Neptune never comes around so why should he deserve this child, this wonderful child, Pluto thought happily. Percy was honestly a little angry with Neptune for never being there when he needed him.

"Your welcome son. I must go now, be strong Perseus, and never lose hope." He gave Vesta a wink and vanished in the shadows. Percy was elated that Pluto accepted him,

"Whoo hoo! I gotta daddy!" He cheered and gave Vesta a hug. She had never seen Percy so happy and she knew that being without a father hurt him. Neptune has never visited even once and she knew that Percy was slightly depressed by it. Though Zoe didn't want to ruin the family moment she had to apologize. Zoe shuffled up to them nervously and cleared her throat,

"Percy, can I speak with you for a quick second?" He gave her a warm smile and nodded, she led him away from the group and was about to speak but he beat her to it,

"I forgive you, my mommy told me about Hercules and he sounds like a big meanie! You have every right to hate men, but as you can see I'm a kid. I know that if I'm with the hunters I don't have to worry about being like the poop head like Hercules!" He puffed out his chest and Zoe was extremely surprised that he had known her story, that she was sorry, and the reason she hated men.

"Thank you Percy, I really am sorry though." He smiled and then tilted his head back and howled loudly. Zoe was extremely surprised when she saw a black wolf appear.

"Hi Alpha, wanna go for a run?" He seemed to be communicating with him telepathically. He hopped on the wolf and flashed Zoe a smile.

"By Zoe, I'm glad your my new friend." And with that he and the wolf bounded off into the woods. Percy was blushing like a fool, only cuz I got a new friend. He chided himself was happy that things were looking up.

_**And questions, comments, opinions? The votes have been decided, it's another...perzoe story! Shout out to Tweetybaby for being awesome and for pming me. Please keep the reviews coming and to the Pertemis fans I'm truly sorry, not gonna lie I like that pairing too. And sorry to the percabeth fans but this story really shouldn't be percabeth. Don't get your panties in a twist if you don't like my story then you don't have to read it. So uh...comment and all that jazz! **_


	6. Chapter 6

-PERCY AGE EIGHT-

"Arty you gotta believe me! I can hunt all by myself! I can pass your hunting test, please let me try!" Percy pleaded to the annoyed moon goddess and Apollo grinned while acting like Percy,

"Common Arty! Our little bro can totally do it!" He gestured to Percy who nodded vigorously. Artemis scowled and slapped Apollo in the back of the head,

"Don't call me Arty!"

"Wha- Percy called you that too!"

"I like Percy better then you, he's a less annoying brother."

"But were twins!" Artemis rolled her eyes and snorted,

"Unfortunately." Apollo pouted and Percy laughed at his siblings bickering,

"At least I can admit Arty is my older sister, for now." Artemis narrowed her silver eyes at him,

"What do you mean for now?" Percy grinned at her impishly,

"Common sis, your like forever twelve while I'm eight and still getting older. I mean, there's only a four year age difference." Apollo laughed at Artemis's baffled expression and high fived the cheeky demigod. Artemis glowered at him,

"I am thousands of years older then you Percy, I can change into any age I want!" Percy grinned,

"That explains the wrinkles!" Apollo howled with laughter along with Percy once he saw her murderous looking face. He quickly stopped and gave her a small smile,

"I'm just kidding sis, you don't look a day over nine hundred and ninety nine." Apollo fell to the ground and Artemis grabbed Percy and throttled him,

"You've been hanging around Apollo to much little brother. And now I'm going to kill you for it!" She growled and Percy looked at her wide eyed. Apollo jumped up and yanked Percy from the enraged moon goddess. He rubbed his sore neck and winced,

"I love you too my beautiful, young older sister." He said trying to kiss up. Artemis grinned and patted his cheek,

"Good boy." Apollo was very impressed that Percy had survived this encounter while joking around about a woman's age, which is something you NEVER do. Unless you were suicidal, but he was also impressed by Percy's jokes which were hilarious.

"Since you were so kind, I'll allow you to go hunt on your own. I know if anyone can protect themselves its you, just keep your hood up okay?" He nodded excitedly and crushed her into a hug,

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Artemis smiled at her little brother, she would never allow Apollo to do such a thing unless she needed support, but Percy was different. The little squirt had easily gained her favor along with Phoebe and Apollo. Zoe had even come to like him along with the other hunters which was quite surprising. Percy then hugged Apollo who was happy to finally be a big brother, he knew there was Hercules but he hated that arrogant minor god, there were some gods on the council he was older then but he didn't care for them as much as he did Percy.

Percy pulled away and howled loudly, Alpha came at a full sprint and tackled Percy.

"Omph!" He grunted as the weight of his large wolf knocked him off balance, he crashed onto the ground while the wolf stared at him pleadingly. Once Percy regained his breath he glared at the wolf,

"Your a little brat."

"But boss! I'm hungry!" He responded but to Apollo it sounded like a whine. Artemis chuckled at how spoiled Alpha was. Percy held out his hand and a raw T-bone steak appeared.

"Now what's the magic word?"

"Presto! Abracadabra! Shazam!" Alpha said mockingly and Percy rolled his eyes,

"Okay wise guy, what's the polite word?"

"Give me food or die?"

"Uhh...close enough." He let his wolf gobble it up hungrily and Apollo just shook his head,

"Perce we gotta get you a lady friend." Artemis slapped Apollo and scowled,

"First of all, he's eight! Secondly he's in my hunt!" She continued to rant and rage at her twin while Percy and Alpha began their hunt.

"What exactly are we hunting for boss?" Alpha asked and Percy grinned,

"Monsters." The duo trekked for several hours until they came upon a large shack. It looked as though it could fall apart at any moment. He learn loud laughter that sounded like thunder,

"Foolish demigods! You thought you could trust us? How sad, you will make a tasty snack though." Percy and Alpha looked at each other wide eyed, cyclops.

"Bout time we found something worth killing." Alpha growled and Percy grinned, he flipped up his hood and snuck into the shack with his wolf. The cyclops backs were facing them and three demigods and one faun were tied to a wall. One was a boy that had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked to be about fourteen, his parent was probably Mercury. A girl who looked around the boys age had electric blue eyes and long black hair, a daughter of Jupiter. The girl who looked seven had blonde hair and grey eyes, a daughter of Minerva, not possible. Minerva hates Romans, he mused silently. The black haired girl was glaring at the two cyclops menacingly while the blonde haired girl looked close to tears as she tried to cower away. The boy looked at them in surprise but Percy held a finger to his lips. The faun was unconscious and kept grumbling about food.

One of the cyclops was stirring boiling water in a giant black pot. He knew he had to save the demigods, he knew the cyclops weren't innocent monsters like his manticore friend Thorn. He concentrated on the boiling water and it all splashed onto the monster who screamed and fell back. Percy took this moment to charge with Alpha by his side. He unsheathed his hunting knives and lunged at the bent over cyclops, he used his large belly as a trampoline and landed on his head. He drove the blades deep into it's skull and the monster screamed as it blew up in gold dust.

"Who are you demigod! You have killed my brother and for that I will destroy you!" Percy stood tall and gave the cyclops a sadistic smile,

"Get em boy!" Alpha charged and bit down roughly on the monsters leg. It screamed and tried to shake him off but his grip was to strong. Percy took this time to whip out his golden bow and shot the cyclops straight in the eye.

"Bulls eye!" He grinned and Alpha trotted back to him covered in gold dust.

"I hate those guys! Their creepy huge eyes always staring at people!" Alpha fumed and shook the dust off.

"Couldn't agree more buddy, nice doing business with ya!" Alpha held up his paw and Percy shook it making them both chuckle. He scratched his wolf behind the ear before turning to the tied up demigods,

"So...how long have you guys been hanging around?" The boy laughed while the black haired girl rolled her eyes but wore a small smile on her face. The blonde glared at him,

"Will you just let us down!" She snapped and even though he knew his hood prevented them from seeing his eye roll he did so anyway.

"Chill out blondie." He cut them down and slapped the faun awake,

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty, those mean cyclops aren't gonna eat you today." The faun stared at him wide eyed before looking around nervously.

"Thanks kid, what's your name?" The boy asked and Percy gave him a curt nod,

"Percy, and you?"

"I'm Luke, the blondes Annabeth, the black haired girls Thalia, and the saytr is Grover. Your a son of Poseidon? I saw what you did with the water there and that cool." Greeks, he remembered Artemis teaching him about the Greeks and slightly bristled about being called a son of Poseidon.

"Hades, I made the water move by shaking the earth." Luke nodded in surprise and was about to speak but Percy cut him off,

"Your a son of Hermes, Thalia's a daughter of Zeus, and Annabeth is the daughter of Athena." They all looked at him in disbelief and he flashed Thalia a smile,

"Sup cuz." She grinned,

"Hey, how'd you know all that stuff, about our parentage?" She asked and Percy shrugged,

"I just do." She was about to question him again but Annabeth jumped in,

"Will you take down your hood?" He knew it was a bad idea, showing his identity could have him killed and his mother punished. Strangely enough he felt a bond between himself and the three demigods. He started to pet Alpha who looked up at him pleadingly,

"Are you serious!" He asked his wolf a little annoyed.

"Killing monsters is hard work!"

"You only bit the Cyclops's leg!"

"I'm a growing wolf and need my daily dose of protein."

"You are such a baby." The companions looked at Percy as if he was crazy and Percy smiled sheepishly at them,

"Sorry, this is my wolf Alpha. He tends to be a bit hungry after biting cyclops." Percy stared at Alpha pointedly and Annabeth frowned,

"I think you've been in the sun to long." He cracked a small smile and shook his head,

"Nah, I can speak to wolves. Alpha here is just a baby." Their jaws dropped and Grover jumped in,

"How could you even defeat those monsters by yourself anyway?" He didn't notice Annabeth sneaking behind him,

"I've had lots of practice, the forest is my home." Thalia and Luke's eyebrows shot up but then Luke smiled,

"You should come to camp with us! It will be great, you know camp Halfblood?" Percy smiled at the offer but shook his head,

"Thanks but I've already got a family here, and if a son of Hades were to show up those blasted Olympians would try to send me to tartuarus all because I'm a child of the big three. Not to mention if I did survive, I have no intentions of being a pawn in Zeus's game for power. No offense Thalia." He added but she was just standing there wide eyed. Luke looked at the eight year old who had impressed him again,

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who's not a fan of the gods. Your pretty cool Percy." The eight year old smiled and then felt something tug at his hood, he whirled around but it was too late. The hood fell off. Everyone looked into his eyes with awe.

Annabeth was transfixed by his beautiful sea green eyes and was surprised to see the red ring around them. He glared at her and flipped his hood back on, he could barely restrain his eyes from bursting into flames as he shut them,

"Don't ever do that again. Tell no one you saw me, tell no one you heard of me. Swear on the Styx's." they all swore and Alpha growled at all of them causing them to flinch. Percy felt angered that Annabeth would do that but soon got over it, daughter's of Athena tend to be curious and like exact answers, they hate guessing and not knowing things. He chided himself and gave them all a half hearted wave goodbye,

"It was nice meeting you all, I hope I see you all again soon. Let's go boy, we have to get back."

_**And what do you think? This is still perzoe and this actually happened to the trio minus the Percy saving them part. Please comment!**_


	7. Chapter 7

-PERCY AGE THIRTEEN-

Percy dodged the blade that nearly cut his head off as he launched himself forward. The advancer saw this and ducked the predicted punch only to have her legs swept out from under her. She fell but rolled away as Percy tried to tackle her. She quickly jumped to her feet and slashed Percy's exposed chest and he hissed before giving her a quick jab to her arm making it go numb. He advanced again while throwing clean and powerful punches. She swiftly avoided all of them and he started to get angry. He stopped and took a step back while observing his opponents movements. She was smaller which made her more agile and quick, he would have to think more carefully for she was a formidable foe. He faked a punch at her face and she ducked, predicting this he gave her a sharp upper cut to the jaw that made her head snap upwards. She stumbled backwards and Percy rammed his elbow into her stomach making her fall to the ground. Before he could move she jumped up and quickly kicked him in the stomach. He gasped for breath and she slashed his back with her knives. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the blade as it came down. He wretched it from her grasp and tossed it behind him so she only had one knife. She smirked and slashed at him, he avoided the blade and spun out of her reach. He watched her movements closely and saw her legs tense, he rolled right as she jumped in the air and grabbed her ankles. He hauled her down and she fell to the ground with a thud. He tackled her only to find her knife at his throat,

"Yield?" He debated this for a moment and tried looking for another option besides surrender. He saw her exposed stomach and punched it making her hands immediately grip it in pain, he took the moment to yank the knife from her and toss it away as well. Once she recovered she flipped him so she was on top only for him to do the same thing. They were soon rolling on the ground throwing punches, knees, elbows, and kicks. Their stubbornness made it almost impossible or either of them to submit, Percy's body soon felt like he'd been stampeded by a group of stags...which has happened before. Neither of the opponents could seem to surpass the other as they tried to fight for dominance, he threw a quick punch but she moved her head to the side and he punched the ground instead. His knuckles were bleeding heavily and knew that this would get them no were,

"Draw?" He asked and she nodded. They were both a sweaty mess and felt bruised and awful. Percy winced at the series of pops he heard coming from his back, he stood and helped her up. Her silver eyes were swelling with pride as she smiled widely at him,

"Your getting far better then I could of hoped Percy." He grinned and embraced her,

"Thanks sis, that means a lot coming from a man hating goddess." Artemis chuckled and popped a square of ambrosia in her mouth while Percy sipped on some nectar. His cuts healed instantly along with his bloody knuckles, but it did little to ease the stiffness of his sore muscles. Together they walked back to the camp, they pointed out a few flaws they saw in their fighting practice.

"Percy, I'm extremely impressed that you had unarmed me while you were unarmed yourself." Artemis praised and Percy shook his head modestly,

"Having five years of practice and counting really helps. Not to mention you would of easily defeated me had I not seen your exposed stomach." Part of Percy's training was to fight hand to hand against opponents that had weapons. He had been traveling with the hunt while helping them get new recruits, kill monsters, and kill corrupted men. He had won the entire hunts heart and was extremely close to Zoe and Phoebe. Phoebe was his big sister who he adored. She was the one who had defended him in the beginning and had encouraged hunters to give him a chance, from then on she was always there for him and he couldn't bare the thought of life in the hunt without her. Zoe was his best friend, after she had accepted him they became extremely close to one another. Truth be told his feelings for her grew but he knew it would never happen. Even thought Artemis was his sister he knew she would kill him for even thinking about it. Apollo was the big brother Percy always wanted, he was fun, protective, silly, and nice...well to him at least. Apollo and Percy had formed one of the closest bonds but his bond with Artemis was closer.

She was like Phoebe, his big sister he could count on to protect him. She had, after all taken him under her wing despite hating every male on the planet. Pluto became Percy's father for Neptune had still never made the effort to try to contact him or see him at all. Percy didn't mind though, Pluto was a great father to him and allowed him into the underworld when ever he wanted. Pluto had taken his time when he taught Percy his powers to a more advanced level each time he saw his new son. Vesta came frequently and always took Percy out for mother son time after he completed his training lessons. Percy continued to teach himself water powers and soon became skilled and could control the sea with ease.

Zoe saw the duo approaching and ran to them excitedly,

"Who won this time?" As of everyone heard the question they were soon surrounded by curious hunters.

"It was a draw." There was an uproar of surprise which made Percy chuckle. He and Zoe slipped out of the group and began to talk,

"How did a idiot like you tie with Lady Artemis?" She asked as she looked at him suspiciously. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but love the playful banter between himself and Zoe.

"If you must know, I was awesome...end of story." She flicked his forehead and he yelped,

"Youch, just kidding!" She chuckled and clasped his shoulder with her hand while looking at him seriously. He felt a blush creep it's way on his cheeks,

"Percy, you need to stop hanging out with Apollo, it's very unhealthy." He saw the hint of mischievousness in her dark eyes and he smirked,

"I guess your right, mom always taught me to respect my elders." Zoe's eyes widened and a scowl formed on her face. Percy gulped nervously,

"I-I was just kidding Zoe, honest! I said elders because your fourteen and I'm thirteen." Her eyes narrowed at the now pale Percy,

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Uh...yes?" It sounded more like a question then an answer.

"As the god of truth I can sense he is lying." Percy turned and glared at his brother Apollo. Zoe grabbed him by his ear, she then yanked really hard making him fall to the ground. He clutched his throbbing ear and frowned at her,

"Owwwwwwww! I said I was joking!"

"It wasn't funny!"

"Your right, it was hilarious."

"The only thing hilarious is when I drag your sorry butt to tartuarus!"

"Shessh! Is it that time of the month?" He asked sincerely and Apollo roared with laughter along with the other hunters. Artemis face palmed at Percy's stupidity but cracked a smile at his joke. Zoe's eye twitched and she stomped on Percy's stomach,

"Oof!" He grunted and held his now hurt tummy. His body felt twice as sore but he couldn't help but smile at Zoe's angry face. Her eyebrows furrowed together and her lips were pursed. He liked seeing Zoe happy, but sometimes angering her was far to fun.

"Meanie." He grumbled and slowly climbed to his feet. Zoe shrugged and looked at him in amusement,

"I try."

"Really hard, not like you have to." he muttered and Zoe flashed him a glare,

"What?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed hurriedly and held his hands up in surrender. Phoebe approached the two and embraced her little brother,

"Good job Perce." He smiled and flashed her a smile. He really loved his siblings, they were all warriors, they were all fun, and they all loved him as well.

"Hey Phoebe, think you can still give me a piggy back ride?" He asked as he fondly remembered her constantly giving him piggy back rides when he was younger. Phoebe eyed him warily,

"I'll try Perce, you've gotten pretty big." Percy had grown immensely once he started his training. He had developed a six pack that was extremely uncommon for any thirteen year old. He was well built and strong, his speed was incredible along with his agility. Phoebe sighed as Percy jumped on her back. They instantly fell to the ground causing everyone to roar with laughter. Percy rolled off a flattened Phoebe and smiled at her sheepishly,

"Sorry sis." She lay unmoving and Percy became nervous, he leaned closer to her and she suddenly shot into the air and jumped on Percy's back. He was surprised at this and started grumbling,

"But I wanted a piggy back ride!"

"To bad fatty." He pouted but then started running around causing Phoebe to laugh.

"Giddy up!" He frowned,

"Great, now I'm a horse." He growled and Zoe laughed at the interaction between the two. She had a tiny crush on Percy but she would never admit it, he was very attractive with jet black hair and sea green eyes. He was well built and always wore the hoodie his father had given him. Had it not of been for the green eyes he would of totally passed for a son of Pluto. Once Pluto had adopted him it seemed as though his bright green eyes had gotten darker but it didn't lessen the affect his eyes had on her. She shook her head vigorously as she tried to clear these thoughts from her mind. You are an eternal maiden! She scolded herself as she continued watching Percy and Phoebe.

He dropped her off and stretched his sore back muscles. The fight with Artemis had really taken its toll on Percy, fighting an extremely skilled goddess with no weapons really took a lot out of him as well. He walked back over to Zoe and Artemis and grinned,

"I got one more piggy back ride coming up, either of you two wanna ride?" He asked and really hoped Zoe would take him up on his offer, she was his best friend and he knew this would make her happy. Artemis grimaced,

"On your back? No thanks." He rolled his eyes while his sister smiled at him playfully. Zoe shrugged,

"Why not?" He grinned as she jumped on his back and held onto his shoulders. He ran as fast as he could which was extremely fast. His speed could rival Alpha's who was the fastest of the wolf pack. Zoe was surprised at his speed and buried her head into the crook of his neck which made him blush. She could feel the wind whipping through her hair and she decided to look up. The forest was going by in a blur of green and brown, she smiled and watched the trees whip past them as they got farther away from the camp. Percy stopped by a river and set her down, the river was slowly running and Percy sat by the bank. Zoe went and sat next to him, their shoulders were touching which caused her cheeks to turn a light pink. Percy debated whether or not to tell her how he felt but he immediately decided not to. He didn't need her to be mad if she didn't feel the same way, the thought saddened him when he realized she probably didn't. She was a hunter and hunters weren't supposed to fall in love.

Zoe was pondering about the son of Pluto, he would eventually find a woman and fall in love. The thought made her bitter and she glared at the ground, because of her oath there was no way she could be with Percy. Not like you want to be with him anyway, she reminded herself. She's a hunter, an eternal maiden who swore to hate men, who swore to never fall in love. Percy was different though, he had easily gained the hunters favor in a span of three years which was quite impressive. He had gone on numerous missions with them to rescue young girls from abusive men, hunt down monsters, and saved their lives even when he was treated unfairly by them all. He was even humble and kind which was a rare combination in a male, he easily out skilled all of the hunters and was a rival against Artemis who had became his sister. Yes, Percy had accomplished many feats but he never boasted about them, he even had Apollo as a brother and it didn't change his personality at all. Sure Percy was many times stupid, but he was also wise, funny, nice, caring, skilled, and powerful. Even though he honed such powers she knew that she would like him even if he were a mortal. Power isn't everything, yet she sees young celebrities date very old and rich people, they did it for money and power. It disgusted her.

"Watcha thinkin about?" Percy asked while bumping his shoulder with her. She was broken out of her thoughts and smiled up at him,

"Nothing, what about you?" He wanted to tell her about his feelings but decided it wasn't the time and it wasn't wise of him to do so.

"About life, I was wandering if I'd be allowed in the hunt permanently." It wasn't a complete lie, he had thought of this before and hoped to roll with the hunt forever. Zoe's eyebrows widened,

"Why wouldn't you? Artemis and the other hunters would be thrilled!" She was very excited at the prospect of being immortal with Percy.

"Well, I've got a job to do before I can accept the offer." Zoe raised an eyebrow,

"And what's that?"

Percy grimaced, "I've got to play as a pawn for the gods first."

_**And what do you think? People asked me to make the story longer so presto! I did, also added some perzoe fluff. Comment! Oh and sorry in advance if anyone gets ticked about my spelling Errors, I'm not perfect and neither is my story so, sorry. And I was asked why Percy was allowed to go off in the woods on his own in an earlier chapter. Answer, he's a ticked off demigod who can set things on fire. I wouldn't try to mess with him and he can shoot bulls eyes like nobody's business so I'm sure a demigod with fire powers and can shoot a bow Fantastically would be just fine. I also got asked another question which was why Percy was roman, it's different and it's cool. So comment below and tell me what you think.**_


	8. Chapter 8

-PERCY AGE FOURTEEN-

"Why are we going to the school?" Percy asked and Artemis gave him an apologetic look,

"Zeus ordered us to capture two children of Hades." Percy scowled, it was no secret that Percy detested the king of the gods. Zeus didn't even know that Percy was alive or that he was currently staying with the hunt. Percy strongly disagreed at the thought of bringing his siblings to Zeus for he knew they would die because the god was a paranoid jerk that thought killing children was fun.

"We can't send them there! He'll kill them just for being a child of the big three, just in case they try to take his throne." He spat and fiddled with the guitar necklace. The necklace could transform into a beautiful golden guitar that could shatter an enemies ear drums easily, or could calm people and make them joyful. Apollo had given him the weapon for his fourteenth birthday and it was probably one of the best presents he's gotten.

"Percy, I know but it's an order." He glared at the ground angrily until someone cleared their throat, the two turned around to see Pluto standing there. Percy smiled widely,

"Hey dad." The god of death smiled at his son and gestured for him to follow. He walked out of the moon goddess's hearing range and looked at Percy seriously,

"You can't let your siblings be captured by Zeus, once you get a hold of them send them to me." Percy was excited at the thought of being able to save his siblings from the stupid god of lightning's wrath, but he then paled.

"Artemis will kill me! And then Zeus will find out about me...fine. I'll do whatever it takes to save them, their family." Pluto smiled at his son but began to worry about Zeus, what if he tries to kill Percy as well? He thought nervously but stopped once he saw Percy's knowing smile,

"Don't worry dad, I got an idea." He smiled and knew to never doubt his son.

-LINE BREAK-

Percy pulled up his hood and crouched in the bushes beside Zoe. Alpha stood at the ready as well as the other hunting wolves. Artemis could sense the monster and warned her hunters,

"Be ready to fight, there's a powerful monster here." Zoe saw Percy's eyes gleam with anticipation of the upcoming battle. But she didn't realize that it was anticipation to save his siblings. He unsheathed his hunting knives and turned to the wolf pack,

"You guys wait until I give the signal to attack. It is better if the enemy underestimates our numbers. Alpha and Zoe, you guys are with me." Zoe nodded while Alpha spoke up,

"Yes! We're gonna kill that stupid monster!" Percy's team was the group that Artemis sent out first to try and destroy the monster. They stepped out of the bushes cautiously, Zoe with her bow and Percy with his knives. Alpha had his teeth bared and his hackles raised as he walked along side his master. They heard a scream and saw a manticore holding a blonde haired girl by it's tail, two demigods tried to fight it but the monster was to strong, two other demigods, which he realized were his siblings, watched the whole thing in shock. Percy realized that he knew this monster and Zoe aimed her bow to fire,

"STOP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and everyone froze to look at him. He took this moment of distraction to unnoticeably shadow travel his siblings to the underworld. He then stepped forward and grinned at the manticore,

"Thorn! Man I haven't seen you in a while!" Thorn looked at him in confusion before realization struck him,

"Percy? Is that really you? My have you grown! How are things?" Everyone starred at him in shock as he and Thorn met in the middle and began conversing,

"Pretty good, never thought I'd see you here though. School is a horrible place to pick up fast food, I mean have you seen what they serve for lunch?" Thorn chuckled at Percy's joke and Alpha's jaw dropped,

"You know this guy boss!"

"Ya, Thorn and I go way back." It occurred to Percy that he never told anyone of his encounter with the manticore or the evil demigod. He looked at his friend sadly who was still holding the girl with his spiked tail,

"You got sucked in again, didn't you?" Thorn looked down in shame and knew who Percy was talking about, he had allowed Kronos to fool him again.

"I did, he promised me so many things Percy!"

"Thorn, you can't let this guy mess you up, he won't fulfill his promises to you or anyone else that got pulled in , why don't you leave alright? Pretend this never happened, you'd be repaying that debt you promised me. Just drop the girl and go." The manticore sighed and he knew that his demigod friend was right, he gently put the shocked girl on the ground and gave his friend a small smile,

"Thank you again Percy, my debt can never be repaid but all be there if you need me."

"Goodbye old friend, be careful who you trust." Percy gave Thorn a small hug before the monster disappeared into the forest. The black haired demigod was awoken from her stupor and gazed at him in wonder,

"Percy, is that really you?" He recognized her instantly and held out his arms,

"Thalia!" The two cousins embraced as tears slid down her cheeks, he was surprised at how she seemed to have not aged. Thalia was surprised at how big he's gotten, as she hugged him she could feel how well muscled he was. She had missed her savior and wandered often about her cousin. Percy had missed her as well for he felt a special connection with the three demigods and saytr he was happy to call friends.

Zoe watched the scene angrily as Percy and the other girl embraced, had he found himself a girl to love? She wondered sadly but then played it off, I'm just sad he'll try to leave the hunt is all. But as she watched them she felt this horrible feeling build up in her chest and she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

Once he stopped hugging her he looked at the blonde in surprise to find out it was Annabeth. She had changed drastically from the last time he'd seen her but knew it was because that was six years ago. She smiled broadly at him and gave him a hug in which he happily returned. Zoe was blistering with rage now and Artemis was flat out confused. Unbeknownst to them Apollo watched Percy proudly, my little brother is already a lady killer and had befriended a Manticore!

Once the two pulled away Annabeth looked at him apologetically,

"Sorry about pulling your hood off when we were younger, and acting like a jerk." Percy just smiled and shook his head,

"It's fine Annabeth, you were a young, curious daughter of Athena. I know you guys love to figure things out and hate not knowing things. And I didn't really mind when you snapped at me, you were afraid and tired of being tied up." Annabeth smiled at his forgiven nature and tried to look into his eyes but the hood prevented her from doing so. As if knowing what she wanted he pulled off his hood and she smiled along with Thalia. Suddenly a saytr burst out of the school and yelped when he saw Percy,

"PERCY!" He jumped on him and squeezed him in a hug,

"Man it's been far to long!" Percy laughed and detached himself from the excited saytr. He looked around for Luke but only saw a brunette with green eyes glaring at him. Artemis and the hunters approached them and Percy instantly bowed,

"Lady Artemis." All of the girls eyebrows shot up as Percy and his friends bowed to the moon goddess. Why is my little brother, who I've known for nine years, bowing to me? She was about to question him but realized he had a reason for doing this,

"Boy, may I speak to you in private?" Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover looked at their friend nervously but he gave them a reassuring smile before nodding,

"Yes milady." He followed her and the hunters who began questioning him once he was out of hearing range, he put his hand up and the chatter ceased,

"Okay, long story short I met the manticore in the woods when I was five. I was angry at Zoe and needed time to think, I saw a demigod holding a sword over Thorns throat and learned he was evil. I killed him and the manticore and I became friends. At age eight when Artemis allowed me to go on a hunt by myself, I found a shack and saved those demigods and the saytr from being eaten by cyclops. I'm pretending I don't know you guys so you won't get in trouble with Zeus. If he finds out that his favorite daughter was helping a forbidden child he might hurt you or the hunters. I don't want you guys to be harmed, your my family and please keep up the act!"

All of the girls were baffled at the information but Zoe was relieved that Percy hadn't found a girlfriend. Phoebe was surprised that Percy gained a monster friend and was touched that he cared about them so much. Artemis felt pleased that she was Zeus's favorite daughter but saddened to have to treat Percy horribly to keep everyone safe.

"Alright Percy, but just know that none of our rude actions mean anything, we all love you very much." He smiled and gave Zoe knowing look,

"Try not to kill me with your horrid acting skills." Zoe knew that he meant not to kill him while acting as if to hate him as did the other girls but they snickered. He made his way back to his friends who were happy to see him alive. Artemis came back over and glared at Percy,

"Where are the other demigods boy?" She spat while Percy paled,

"At my fathers palace." There was a shocked silence when the brunette spoke up,

"This idiot has betrayed Olympus by giving those two Hades spawn over to him." Percy bristled at his siblings being called spawn. He whirled on the demigod and glared at him, he was shorter then Percy and didn't have the build that he did.

"And who are you?" Percy snarled and the boy smiled smugly,

"I'm Jacob, son of Poseidon." This made Percy even more livid and he picked the demigod up by his throat and began to squeeze,

"Call my siblings spawn again and I'll kill you." He growled as the boy kicked his feet feebly in an attempt to escape Percy's strong grip. He threw the son of Poseidon into a tree and turned to his friends as of nothing had happened,

"Where's Luke? Why are you guys hangin around this moron?" He asked before flashing Jacob a glare. Annabeth had tears in her eyes and Grover looked at the ground sadly,

"He's betrayed us to Kronos!" Thalia spat and Percy felt as though he'd been slapped in the face,

"Wh-Why?" he asked and his heart felt heavy with sadness because he lost his friend. Thalia looked pointedly at the hunters and mouthed,

"Later." He nodded sadly and Artemis stepped in,

"I guess I'll have to take you to Olympus instead." She looked at him nervously but they were soon flashed into the throne room. Percy looked around in awe at the white marble flooring and the large thrones that were decorated for each of the gods territories and sacred symbols. Zeus sat on his throne proudly as he glared at the demigod angrily, Poseidon looked at him in confusion but Percy glared at him.

"Why do you not bow boy?" Zeus asked and Percy laughed inwardly at his uncle for sounding like a hunter. Artemis flashed to her throne and eyed Percy with a look that told him to be careful. He saw his mother in Greek form smiling at him from where she tended the hearth. He walked over and kneeled to her first which made her smile, he then bowed to Artemis and Apollo before bowing to Hera and Athena. He then bowed to Zeus who was angered at the boy for showing him respect last,

"I am the king of the gods! Yet you bow to them first! One of which isn't even an Olympian!" He boomed and Percy fought to keep his eyes from bursting into flames for Zeus disrespecting his mother like that,

"I bowed to Lady Hestia first because she is my mother and she deserves respect above many gods in this room. I bowed to Artemis because she is the bravest goddess I know and fights for a cause, not for beauty pageants like Aphrodite did which caused a war that killed thousands. I bowed to Apollo because he is awesome," Apollo smiled widely at this," I bowed to Hera because she has to put up with your constant cheating and because she helps keep the peace in the throne room. And I bowed to Minerva because she is wise and does not make foolish choices when angered but thinks before she does anything, even if she doesn't like the Romans." There was a shocked silence in the throne room as Percy purposefully threw in the part where he was roman.

Athena was pleased to be bowed to but peeved that a roman was in her presence. Artemis smiled at Percy for bowing to her and saying those kind words to her, she quickly wiped it off and remembered to stay in character. Apollo was ecstatic that Percy had called him awesome because it was true and he was glad his little brother thought so highly of him, he had over heard the conversation about pretending not to know Percy so he played along as well. Hera was shocked to be recognized before Zeus but smiled at Percy for speaking the truth about her husband and for recognizing the peace she put in the throne room.

Zeus was angered that Percy had bowed to him last and that Vesta had a child,

"Vesta, you dare break your vow!" He roared and turned into his roman form, Vesta did as well and Percy's eyes were suddenly ablaze which startled the gods besides the ones who knew him,

"Leave her alone! She and Neptune made me from the hearth, but Neptune is no father of mine." Percy defended and Poseidon turned into Neptune who stared at his son in grief,

"Son-"

"Shut up barnacle beard! I'm not your son, you lost the father hood privilege when you never came to visit me." Neptune's mouth dropped open in surprise at his sons hostility.

Athena chuckled,"Barnacle beard, I've got to remember that one." Neptune glared at her and then Percy,

"You are my son and won't speak to me in such a tone! I couldn't visit you because I was busy-"

"That's not what Jacob said." Percy cut him off and Neptune looked at the floor in shame. He's never seen his son until now and knew that he made a large mistake. He looked at his son who's eyes were a flame in sudden anger,

"Watch your tongue boy." Artemis and Apollo were about to jump to Percy's defense but remembered that they had to stay in character. Demeter piped up,

"I bet if you gave to boy some cereal he would forgive you." Percy chuckled at Ceres/Demeter's love for cereal before glaring at Neptune,

"My names Percy, not boy. And I won't watch how I speak about Jacob. He's a stupid, arrogant Greek that needed to be put in his place." Artemis grinned inwardly when she thought of the boy being knocked down a peg. Neptune's eyes widened and he glared at Percy,

"What did you do to your brother!" Flames suddenly surrounded Percy as he glared at Neptune in disgust,

"That boy is not my brother, your not my father. Get that through your thick head you stupid, good for nothing dead beat!" There was complete an utter silence as everyone looked at the brave demigod in shock. Hermes decided to break the silence,

"Burn!" Apollo shook his head at him which surprised the god of thieves, usually Apollo would always join in on laughing and making comments at others. Neptune was livid as he stood up with his glowing trident in hand,

"Jacob is your brother! You both share the same birth father!"

"You didn't give birth to me stupid, I was made from the hearth." Jupiter snickered at his brother for being called so many names. Percy whirled and glared at him before turning back to the sea god. Said god was fuming and clutched his trident tightly,

"Your right, you were made from the hearth. At least Jacob is an actual person and not a thing like you." Percy stared at Neptune in disbelief and Apollo was fighting himself to keep from killing Neptune. Artemis could feel herself shaking in anger as she fought to keep from transforming into her true form. Vesta's hearth was suddenly ablaze as the fire roared loudly. Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was a thing not a person. His anger took over as he glared at Neptune and felt a feeling he had never felt in his life time, raw fury. His body shook with rage and he became engulfed with flames, the gods gasped while Neptune eyed his son warily. Jupiter was surprised at the power of the demigod as he was surrounded by an aura of red and black. He punched the air and fire flew from his fist and knocked the sea god onto the ground.

"Perseus!" He froze and turned around to see his father giving him a stern look. The flames vanished and Percy smiled widely before embracing the god of death,

"Hey dad."

_**And what do you think? Comment and sorry if you got confused with the Roman and Greek stuff. I made it so Artemis and Apollo had to pretend they didn't know Percy because Zeus/Jupiter is paranoid and would punish them. Comment **_


	9. Chapter 9

Neptune sat up groggily and could feel a third degree burn on his chest, he looked to Apollo to heal him but the sun god just glared at him in disgust. He then looked to Artemis to slap her brother but she glared at him as well. His chest felt like it was on fire and he surprisingly coughed up smoke. He saw Jupiter smirking in his direction and he glared at him, he saw the look of shock on all the gods faces but was more concerned about the problem of his son hating him. He wondered where he went wrong, he hadn't done anything to Percy when he was younger yet he hated him. This was the first time he'd seen his son at all and...he was a complete idiot. He could remember Vesta pleading him to visit their son but he had always declined as he cared for his child that he had with his wife. His son Triton, he was taking his time to make sure his son would be a great warrior and made him leader of his army. But then he had met Suzy Johnson, a beautiful mortal that he fell for instantly. Well, they had a kid and he was Poseidon at the time, he wanted to make sure his new demigod son had it perfect. He personally escorted him to camp and introduced him as the son of Poseidon. Jacob was twelve at the time and loved the attention, he was then sent on a quest with Annabeth and Grover to retrieve Zeus's master bolt, and then went through the sea of monsters to get the Golden Fleece. He had never felt so proud and completely forgot about Percy, he wondered where Percy had been the whole time but never bothered to even look or think of him for he thought he had the perfect son Jacob. And now he had ticked off his son who has fire powers, great.

Neptune tuned back into the conversation and was immediately shocked to see Percy hugging his brother Pluto.

"Percy, I can't believe you almost defeated Neptune and didn't call me up to watch the show!" Pluto teased as he ruffled Percy's hair, Percy grinned at him,

"Sorry dad, he kinda provoked me." Neptune's mouth fell open and he completely forgot about his burns. He had replaced him with Pluto, his heart felt heavy as he watched the child he never bothered to care for, hug another man who he claimed to be his father. Neptune then felt outraged,

"What is this! He's not your father I am! I created you!" Percy's eyes lit on fire again and the godly twins began to shake in anger as they watched Neptune verbally hurt their brother multiple times. Pluto was growling and shadows covered the throne room. Percy's hands were ablaze as he glared at the sea god, Aphrodite watched the scene go down with raised eyebrows,

"Percy is hot." This made Hermes and Apollo start cracking up which broke Artemis out of her angered emotions as she rolled her eyes but gave Aphrodite a warning glare not to touch her little brother. Aphrodite didn't seem to notice as she slyly turned into a fourteen year old. He was about to kill Neptune when he felt calmness seep into his body, he looked at his mother who was standing up and smiling at him softly,

"Come to the hearth Percy." She whispered soothingly and he grabbed his fathers arm before they all sat by the fire. He took calming breaths and without looking up said,

"I am a person Neptune, I'm no robot. I'm a demigod, a living being. And Pluto's my father, not you. He was there for me when I was five, he was there to teach me when you never came. He loved me like a father should, but you never did. It went on that way for years until you made me do an almost impossible thing." Neptune looked at his son sadly,

"And what's that?"

"You made me lose hope." The room was in silence again as Percy began to stoke the flames with his own fire. Pluto patted his son on the shoulder reassuringly while Vesta held one of his hands,

"Never lose hope Percy, it's what keeps up going." Vesta said softly while starting to stoke the flames as well. Artemis stopped herself from rushing to embrace Percy while Apollo glared at Neptune,

"Your stupidness surprises me uncle. I thought that you were the one that always treated your children right, why Jacob will probably turn into another Orion." Neptune just looked away from everyone in shame while Jupiter spoke up,

"Well, now that the matters settled lets get back to business. Percy, for being a forbidden child you shall die. Unless any oppose of his death?" All hands raised except for Neptune who was busy sulking. Percy didn't bother to look up from the flames that always seemed to mesmerize him, he wondered what would happen if Jupiter figured out that Artemis and Apollo had aided him, a forbidden child.

"A shame we couldn't rid ourselves of those two hades spawn." Jupiter mused quietly and Percy was on his feet charging at the god. In fear the god hurled his bolt at the demigod but to everyone's surprise he swiftly dodged it and tackled Jupiter, the god was slammed against his throne and Percy's eyes were suddenly aflame for what seemed to be the millionth time today,

"Listen here all mighty god of thunder, I don't care who you are or your dramatic titles! You will leave my siblings alone and won't kill them like you'd did with their mother Maria. You will let them peacefully enter camp Halfblood and you won't touch a hair on their heads. You are nothing but an arrogant god who cheats on his wife multiple times and blows up about everything. Your freaked out about my father breaking his oath but you did as well you paranoid jerk! One of them is even roman which is forbidden, so shut your trap and quit runnin things like its a dictatorship cuz it's not!" Percy roared and released the fearful and flustered god. Hera beamed at the demigod while Artemis snickered. Percy stepped back and Jupiter glared at him in anger,

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Pluto was about to threaten war but Percy smirked,

"You need me."

-AT THE HUNT-

"WHAT!" Zoe yelled in outrage as Percy smiled at her sheepishly,

"I said, that Artemis is sending us to camp Halfblood for a while. She needed to hunt down a monster and had to do a solo mission." Zoe was fuming at the very thought of that wretched camp, those disgusting males always messing with them and taunting them for being girls. And then she puts an arrow where the sun don't shine. They were suddenly teleported to the camp and Percy looked around in surprise, there were numerous training stations like archery, sword fighting, climbing the lava wall, and other things that had Percy's mind swimming in fascination. Zoe saw this and rolled her eyes, she then smacked the back of his head making him yelp,

"Keeping up with my role as an actress, now get out of my way boy!" She snapped and the hunters snickered while Percy rolled his eyes and walked around. The hunters walked behind him and even though Percy's hood was up, Zoe couldn't help but notice that almost all the girls were starring at him. She felt that ugly feeling build up again but could realize while all the girls were starring at him, he was a tall and mysterious teen with visible muscles that you could see through his hoodie. He was walking next to a black wolf and had the walk of a confident man who seemed fearless. A golden bow was slung on his back and hunting knives were sheathed at his waist, he wore a golden guitar necklace that made him look even more mysterious. He had on black, steel toed boots and had an alertness that showed he was a great warrior.

Thalia saw him and quickly ran up to him,

"Surprised you escaped the man hating goddess and my father. How do you do it Perce?" He chuckled and slung his arm around his cousin,

"Well Thals, I have been told on several occasions that I'm awesome. So there's your answer." Zoe bristled with jealousy at the two and fought to keep herself from yanking Percy away from her. Thalia laughed and gave the hunters a side ways glance,

"I thank your being stalked." She whispered making Percy snicker softly,

"They probably just wanna kill me, no biggie." Thalia just shook her head in amusement as she led him to the big house. The hunters went to their cabin and Zoe sat down fuming that Percy was with another girl at the moment. She wondered if they liked each other, she didn't realize that they only saw themselves as cousins.

"Hi Alpha." Thalia greeted and the wolf smiled at her before turning to Percy,

"Dude you better be careful. Zoe's jealous of you and Thalia." Percy looked down at Alpha in confusion,

"How would you know?"

"If I can smell fear, I'm pretty sure I can smell jealousy."

"Well why is she?" Thalia tried to keep up with the conversation but it was a little one sided so she zoned out and thought of her friend Luke.

"Uh I dunno, maybe it's because your wrapped up with another girl."

"I'm not wrapped up with her, she's my cousin for Zeus sake!"

"Well Zoe clearly doesn't know this."

"Why would she be jealous anyway?"

"Wow your head is full of kelp."

"HEY!" They soon stopped talking once they saw a centaur approach them. Percy stared up at him and gave him a nod,

"Hello Chiron, I'm Percy Jackson." Chiron seemed surprised that Percy knew him and gave him a small smile,

"Hi Percy, welcome to camp Halfblood. And who is your godly parent?" Thalia looked at him expectedly,

"Son of Hades." Chiron looked surprised but nodded,

"Okay we can just set you up in the Hermes cabin-"

"It's fine, Apollo took pity on me and allowed me to stay in his cabin." Percy lied but he knew that Apollo wouldn't mind, after all he didn't want to be crammed in the Hermes cabin. Chiron smiled at him again and gestured to a fat guy with a hawaiian shirt,

"This is Mr. D, he's the camp director." Percy didn't have to ask who he was for he had met and learned about the god of wine. Mr. D eyed him,

"Why don't you take off your hood boy?" A crowd began to gather and Percy had forgotten it was even on. Alpha growled softly at the drunk who glared at him in return. Percy took his hood off and a series of gasp were heard and all of which he ignored. Alpha sat beside his master and Percy began to scratch him behind the ears. Thalia was still under Percy's arm and she smiled up at her cousin who ruffled her hair fondly. She glared at him as she tried to smooth it out.

Chiron was in shock at the boys eyes, they were a sea green not black. They also had a red ring around the irises and they pulsed with power.

"I remember you! Perry here was just on Olympus." Mr. D said causing more gasps to be heard. Percy turned and glared at the demigods,

"Don't you guys have some dummies to hack?" There was grumbling before part of the crowd dispersed while the remainder of the crowd listened to the conversation curiously. Not wanting to give away his parentage and personal problems he walked away with Thalia.

"Perry, you can't have that dog around here." Percy kept walking,

"When you get my name right, I'll start caring. Not that I would anyway, your not touching my wolf." There was a chorus of oh's and Alpha snarled at the wine god before catching up to Percy.

"Thanks boss." Percy smiled down at his wolf and gave him a pat on the head. He entered the Apollo cabin and waved goodbye to Thalia,

"See you at lunch." She called out to him before disappearing. The Apollo kids looked at him in confusion,

"Claimed?" One of them asked because Percy stuck out like a sore thumb. Black hair and green eyes while the others had blonde hair and blue eyes. He shook his head,

"Son of Hades, your father said I could stay in this cabin." Some looked at him in confusion, others in fear, and a few in disgust. Alpha growled at them making the campers jump in fear. They eyed the wolf warily and Percy started to stroke his fur which made the angry wolf calm.

The same boy spoke up,"You know our father?" He was about to blurt out that he was Apollo's little brother but held his tongue.

"Not well, he took pity on me allowed me to stay in your cabin." The boy nodded,

"Well I'm Will Solace." He thrust out his hand and Percy shook it, Apollo's other children gave him a look of disapproval, except for the girls who looked gob smacked. This is gonna stink.

Artemis was running through the woods when a flash of gold light appeared in front of her. Apollo looked at her stoically,

"I know what you've been doing." Artemis glared at her brother for intervening with her mission,

"I don't have time for this idiot! Get out of my way!" Apollo ignored her and narrowed his eyes at her,

"I know what You've been doing to Percy and it isn't okay." She froze and looked into his blue eyes in alarm. She didn't think her stupid brother could figure it out, she thought it could be swept under the rug and forgotten about.

She decided to play innocent because she didn't know for sure if he even knew what she was hiding,

"What are you talking about!" She snarled in an attempt to keep up her usual cold demeanor, she then mentally face palmed when she remembered that Apollo was the god of truth and could easily detect a lie.

"Don't play stupid, you have been babying Percy and it isn't okay. All the times you two spar you go easy on him so it ends up a draw. I mean, when you two first had a draw it was because you left your stomach exposed. That's a vital area that you know must always be protected. You did it on purpose so he would feel good about himself, stop doing this. That's not the only time, I know it isn't. If he is to be the best you must start training him hard core, I've seen his future and he has a lot of hardships to face. Artemis, he has to play his role and he must win, he can't do that if you keep up this fake fighting." Artemis was surprised that Apollo was intelligent enough to find out her secret and come up with such a speech. She knew that she needed to stop babying him but he was her baby brother, she liked seeing him so happy when he thought he had bested her. He was an extremely good fighter but she was better. She then realized that if she kept up this facade then he could get himself killed, and that's the last thing she wanted. She couldn't imagine Percy's death, but she could envision him on the ground with a spear through the heart because of his lack of training.

"Your right Apollo, I'm sorry. I didn't even know you had the intellect to deliver a speech like that." She confessed and Apollo beamed,

"I'm just awesome like that. I'm also very bright." She scoffed and rolled her eyes,

"I've got a hunt to do."

For Percy, pretending you didn't know your sisters or best friend was difficult. He always wanted to run up to the group and hang out with them like old times but he had to keep them safe. Percy was hanging out with Thalia and Annabeth at the archery range. The hunters were there as well and he kept glancing over at them to see what they were doing. The girls would sneak him sly smiles but missed having Percy with them. Percy turned his attention back to Thalia and Annabeth and asked the question he's been wanting an answer to,

"Why did Luke join Kronos?" Thalia's once happy face turned bitter while Annabeth stared at the ground. She was about to speak but Bianca and Nico ran up,

"Are you Percy?" She asked and he gave them both big smiles,

"Yep."

"Our dad told us to find you, he said-"

"IS THAT A WOLF!" Nico asked excitedly as he stared at Alpha. Percy laughed and Bianca glared at her brother for interrupting.

"Sure is, his name is Alpha." The wolf eyed the excited Nico warily,

"Boss, this kid is creepin me out." He complained and snapped at Nico who yelped and jumped behind the wide eyed Bianca. Thalia and Annabeth started snickering while Percy looked at his wolf disapprovingly,

"Alpha, is that anyway to treat my siblings?"

"The little squirt was askin for it! IS THAT A WOLF? Wow, I should stare at it and make it feel uncomfortable!" Alpha mimicked Nico's voice sarcastically making Percy chuckle,

"Your just sensitive."

"Seriously, you were just complaining about these chicks lookin at you funny. Wake up call stupid, their checking you out!"

"Why so hostile?"

"It's all that kids fault! His freakiness is making me feel all violated, and when I feel violated I get grouchy." Nico and Bianca stared at their brother in confusion and Annabeth waved them off,

"Ya, he can talk to wolves. Don't ask me how." Their eyebrows widened in shock which made Thalia laugh. Percy looked at Nico apologetically,

"Sorry, Alpha doesn't like people staring at him like that." The eleven year old scuffed his feet on the ground in embarrassment while Bianca shook her head,

"Anyway, dad told us to find you. He said something about training." Percy's eyes widened before he smirked,

"Let's go."

**And what do ya think. Someone commented that Percy was turning into a Mary Sue because he could tie with Artemis. Said person is correct, Percy can't be that powerful or the story would e boring with lack of actual challenge. And shout out to J-Storm 12 for being awesome and pming me, also giving me some much needed advice and self confidence. And for the people confused about the roman and greek gods in the throne room, the gods that went to roman form only did so because it was specifically them dealing with Percy who is roman. It would make no sense for Hermes to turn into Mercury because Percy isn't really his problem. Artemis stays in her Greek form because its her job to teach Percy about the Greeks. Any way, comment. **


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean she's gone!" Percy roared in outrage as he paced back and forth. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and clenched his jaw. It was night time and Zoe, Phoebe, and Percy were having a quick meeting by Zeus fist. Phoebe looked at her brother sadly while Zoe put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He stopped pacing and looked at Zoe with slumped shoulders,

"We have to save her, we have to do something!" Zoe sighed,

"I know, Chiron has issued a quest for tomorrow. I have picked you, Phoebe, Bianca, and Thalia." She said Thalia's name bitterly which made Percy raise an eyebrow,

"What's wrong with Thalia?" Phoebe groaned and started mouthing, NO! But it was to late,

"She is far to clingy and annoying-" Phoebe held her face in her hands while Zoe droned on about why she didn't like Thalia. Zoe's real reason was because of how close she and Percy had become, but she made up several excuses as to why she didn't like the daughter of Zeus. Percy's eyes widened at all the reasons as he listened carefully...truth be told he started to space out and began to wonder the real reason Zoe didn't like Thalia, she was babbling and this made him instantly know that she was hiding something.

"She's great friend, and why did you pick Bianca? Just curious." Percy cut off Zoe who huffed and rolled her eyes,

"Gee I dunno, maybe it's because she's great with a bow and hunting knives. Or that she wants to be in the hunt and you've taught her how to shadow travel." She scoffed sarcastically making Phoebe snicker. Percy rolled his eyes and looked at Zoe worriedly,

"What's the prophesy say?" Zoe took a shuttered breath,

"Five shall go west to a goddess in chains,

One shall be lost in a land without rain,

The bane of Olympus shows the trail,

Campers and Hunters combined prevail,

The Titan's curse shall one withstand,

And one shall perish by a parents hand." Percy paled and looked at Zoe helplessly,

"We are not bringing Bianca on this little trip." He said trip as if it was the most disgusting thing in the world. Phoebe looked at him sympathetically,

"It'll be okay Perce, we'll protect her." He let out an exasperated sigh,

"But Phoebe, she hasn't mastered her shadow travel powers completely! What if she gets stuck and can't get to us because she has problems with her powers!" He started playing the role of worried big brother and it made Phoebe smile,

"Percy, your a great big brother. Bianca is tough, she'll be fine. Not to mention you'll be there to protect her!" Percy ran a hand through his hair and started pacing again,

"One shall perish by a parents hand...Five shall go west to a goddess in chains. Zoe! We're going to Mount Othrys! He has Artemis in chains, he's going-"

"to make her hold the sky." Zoe finished and Phoebe looked at them wide eyed,

"That was creepy, you guys just did one of those twin things." Despite the situation, Percy couldn't help but chuckle at Phoebe while Zoe looked at them angrily,

"Artemis is going to be forced to hold the sky and you two are laughing about twins!" They both looked down in shame,

"Sorry Zoe." They said in unison before Phoebe cursed in Greek,

"We did it again!" Percy held back a laugh but immediately turned solemn once he thought of his eldest sister in the hands of the titans. Phoebe saw this and did so as well and Percy wrapped an arm around her. Zoe looked at the two sadly for the hunters missed Artemis. Percy held out his free arm and Zoe embraced him as well and they stood there in silence as they thought of the difficult quest before them. Zoe buried her head in the crook of his neck making the son of Pluto blush. He rested his chin on her hair while Phoebe leaned her head on his shoulder. This is what a family is, people you can count on and trust, no spoken words are necessary for them to understand how your feeling. Percy thought as he stood there with his sister and best friend.

Zoe knew she would die, if they were freeing her mistress from Atlas then she would be the one to die by her fathers hand. She was deemed a traitor and now he wanted nothing but vengeance for her helping the demigod Hercules and siding with the gods. Artemis was like a mother or a best friend to Zoe. Yes they were sisters but they shared an extremely close bond, even if they didn't say it out loud they considered themselves as the closest sisters in the hunt. Zoe didn't want to die, she didn't want to leave the hunt behind, she didn't want to leave Percy behind. He was her best friend and...she liked him a lot. Her feelings for him were growing rapidly but with her being in the hunt it wouldn't work out. She held on to the tiniest bit of hope she had left and hoped that she would survive, hoped that someday she could be with Percy. She was still shaken up about the oracle appearing during the capture the flag game. A few tears slid down her cheeks and touched Percy's neck. He pulled away in surprise and saw that she was crying, One shall perish by a parents hand. His eyes widened and Phoebe saw the intimate moment that was about to happen,

"I'm gonna turn in early. We will find her and Bianca will be just fine." She gave Percy a kiss on the cheek and said good night to them both. As she walked away she knew what was going on between Percy and Zoe, both were just to oblivious and nervous to realize there feelings. She pretended that she hadn't saw Zoe crying, she decided that Percy needed to do this. She wanted Zoe and Percy together, honestly her little brother and her best friend were perfect for one another. She trusted them both to fully commit in a relationship once they finally admitted their feelings.

Percy gently wiped her tears away with his thumb and cupped her face which his hands. They didn't say anything, they didn't have to. Both of them knew that they would take a blade for the other without a second thought, Percy stared into her dark eyes that held such misery that it hurt to look in them. He slowly kissed her forehead and drew her into an embrace, she blushed and rested her head on his chest.

"We'll make it Zoe, we'll get through it." He murmured and kissed her hair while holding her close. Zoe took comfort in Percy's arms and felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt safe with Percy, he was always there for her even when she was cruel to him.

"Zoe, we should go get some sleep. I would walk you to your cabin, but I'm an actor." He whispered, and she chuckled. He released her from the hug and looked into her eyes again, the misery was replaced with sleepiness and a bit of happiness. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek,

"Night Zoe." He then walked to the Apollo cabin looking back every now and then. He couldn't believe he did that, he gave Zoe a kiss on the cheek. It's friendly, he assured himself but knew the truth, he loved Zoe Nightshade. Aw man, Artemis is gonna kill me. He thought sadly before he went to bed.

Zoe was holding her cheek and smiling widely as she walked back to her cabin, Percy Jackson just kissed her. She couldn't believe it, hold on a second, I'm not an Aphrodite girl! She thought in outrage as she shook herself from her romantic trance, she shivered at the thought before falling asleep in her cabin.

-LINE BREAK, NEXT MORNING-

Percy jumped awake expecting a hunter to ambush him, he looked around and realized that he was in Apollos's cabin. He thought of last night and the kiss he gave Zoe on the cheek, Artemis in danger, Bianca risking her life on a quest. The breakfast horn sounded and he shot out of bed and ran to the dining pavilion. Once he got there he immediately searched for Bianca who was sitting at the Hermes table with Nico. He ran and grabbed them both before sitting them down at the Apollo table.

"Hey, get those two out of here." One of them shouted and Percy glared at him,

"If you value your life you'd shut up. I have no problem taking care of you right now." The boy paled and looked at his oatmeal. Percy frowned at the oatmeal and decided to pull a Ceres/Demeter,

"You should get some cereal, its so good for you!" He said making his voice sound exactly like the harvest goddess. Bianca, Nico, and Will laughed at him. He turned to Bianca and gave her a smile,

"Are you ready for this little sis?" Bianca looked at him nervously with onyx colored eyes,

"I guess, do you think I'll do good?" Percy shook his head and she deflated. He gave her a smile,

"I know you'll do good, Bianca your a fantastic fighter. Stop stressing okay? And don't worry, big brother Percy will protect you!" Bianca smiled gratefully at her brother and gave him a hug,

"Thanks Percy, your the best." He smiled and Nico started pouting, Percy rolled his eyes and drew him into the hug as well. It was awkward as Nico hugged Bianca who hugged Percy, Percy patted Nico back and started laughing. The siblings broke apart and Nico rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,

"Ya that was really uncomfortable." Percy and Bianca laughed and Thalia made her way over,

"Sup quest mates!"

"Hey Thalia!" They said loudly in unison. Phoebe heard this and shivered, triplets. She thought and felt a little freaked out. Thalia sat down and Zoe gave her a sly glare before continuing to eat her food. Percy slung his arm around Bianca,

"Who's ready for this quest?" Percy asked as he ignored the look of annoyance he got from some of the Apollo cabin. He was trying to keep things light hearted for the quest sounded awful and full of misery. Thalia rolled her eyes while Bianca chuckled ruffled his hair, he mock glared at her,

"That's my job, and your younger so you can't so that!" He cried incredulously but didn't bother to smooth out his untamable hair. Bianca smirked,

"But your just SOOO adorable!" Nico laughed and Percy flicked his ear making him scowl and he rubbed it trying to get the stinging sensation to subside. Thalia laughed but then gave the hunters a side ways glance,

"I don't know how were gonna do this quest with the hunters." she grumbled and Percy frowned,

"What's wrong with the hunters?"

"Nothing besides that their extremely prejudice towards you and every other male on the planet." Percy glared at her for speaking about his sisters in such a manor,

"They all have good reasons for hating men, they've been through a lot and its completely understandable. They have been mistreated by men and have difficulty trusting us, I mean look at the gods. Your father is the biggest womanizer I've seen! Do you know how many siblings you have in the Olympian council! Do not judge their actions to harshly for they have been through many hardships." Thalia's eyebrows raised in surprise at Percy's defense for the hunters, she thought he would hate them for treating him so poorly while he was at camp. She then narrowed her eyes at him,

"Who are you to defend them? Who are you to pick their side over mine? Who are you to speak so harshly about my father?" Bianca saw an upcoming argument as she saw Thalia's hands crackle with electricity and steam coming from Percy's hands. Steam? She wondered and began to intervene,

"Thalia, Percy's right. Not to mention us three campers have to work together with the hunters, we must put aside our petty differences so we can save Artemis." At the mention of Artemis Percy immediately looked down sadly and his hands stopped steaming. His usual mirth filled eyes looked dull and depressed. Thalia looked at him in confusion but decided not to say anything, Bianca was wondering how Percy's hands were steaming. Percy looked up and gave a small smile to Bianca before giving her a peck on the cheek,

"Are you sure you aren't a child of V-Hestia?" He mentally cursed himself for almost speaking of the romans. No one seemed to notice and Bianca rolled her eyes and Nico laughed,

"Her? A child of the hearth goddess? She doesn't know the first thing about peace or love!" Bianca smacked him on the back of the head and Percy laughed. He was very surprised that Bianca had easily settled the conflict between himself and his cousin. He wrapped an arm around his sister and smiled fondly at her,

"It's time to kick some Titan butt." Thalia snorted,

"You couldn't of said anything stupider could you?"

-LINE BREAK-

"Are you guys sure we should be letting Thalia drive?" Percy asked teasingly and Thalia flicked him in the ear making him yelp.

"I trust her more then I trust you boy." Phoebe sneered and Percy glared at her, he absolutely hated that word. It reminded him of his time in the orphanage. Phoebe was only acting but it still angered him.

"My names Percy, not boy." Her eyes opened wide in realization and she flashed him an apology look before glaring at him as well,

"Whatever." Thalia glowered at Phoebe,

"Leave him alone and just get in the van." Zoe growled at Thalia and Percy quickly grabbed Bianca's hand and they both got in the back of the car. Thalia and Phoebe took the front seats while Zoe sat in the back with Percy and Bianca. Percy sat in between the girls and Zoe made a disgusted face. She hated acting as if she despised Percy, it was really hard to since she had known him for years. She slyly reached over and grabbed his hand, he looked at her in surprise but she was looking out the window. He interlaced his fingers with hers and their held hands were between them so no one noticed.

"Percy, if I make it out alive I'm thinking of joining the hunt." Bianca said and Percy beamed widely at her,

"That's great! They can make sure your safe and trained, not to mention I won't have to worry about those pesky boys that try to flirt with you. And Bianca, don't worry okay? We'll make it." Percy was thrilled at the thought of Bianca joining the hunt, then they could be with each other all the time. He then thought of Nico and felt saddened, he wasn't sure what he could do for his brother. He knew none of the hunters or Artemis would allow him into the hunt,

"Is that a promise, that we'll make it?" She asked as she stared at him. He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair,

"I'm honestly unsure of what will come, but don't stress about the future, live for now." Bianca's eyebrows raised in surprise at Percy's words, she then smiled and gave him a side hug,

"Thanks, your the best big brother ever." He smiled, he had never been a big brother before, he was always the little brother in family situations. Now he felt as though he had a responsibility to take care of Bianca and Nico. Even though he had known them for only a short period of time he realized that they meant the world to him.

"What about Nico?" He whispered softly, Bianca's eyes widened in surprise.

"He'll have you, it's not like I'll never see him again." Percy started to feel sick at the thought of Nico being all alone,

"That's the thing Bianca, after all this I was planning on going back to my family in the woods." Her eyes filled with sadness and she looked dejectedly at the ground,

"So I will miss both of you?" Percy gave her a sad smile,

"Only Nico." Bianca looked at him in surprise and Zoe elbowed him,

"Ow!" He glared at her and she glared back,

"We're here boy." He yawned and looked around, Washington D.C. The demigods exited the van and decided to eat at a restaurant. Instead of hanging around Percy decided to go for a walk. Bianca saw him walking away and quickly caught up,

"You can eat with us you know." He smiled at her concern as they continued to slowly walk along.

"I know, but I don't feel like hanging out with cranky hunters." It wasn't a complete lie, he didn't want to hang out with Zoe and Phoebe if he couldn't be family with them. Bianca linked her arm with his and he chuckled. He felt British at the moment, or like a like a guy courting a girl back in the nineteen hundreds.

"When I get into the hunt I won't treat you like Zoe or Phoebe." He thought of how Zoe treated him as her own punching bag and Phoebe laughed at him all the time. He laughed,

"I should hope not, you are my little sister." She smiled and was glad she had Percy, she felt confident that she would survive the quest. Percy heard loud footsteps and saw a boy running into a smithsonian, he grabbed her hand and shadow traveled them closer to the smithsonian, he quickly slipped in and had a feeling something bad was going to happen. The children of the death god hid in the shadows as they watched the boy speak with a man.

" General, I've got the cloth from Zoe N-"

"Silence!" He bellowed and ripped it from his hands. He looked to be sprinkling blood over something that Percy couldn't identify. He froze once he realized they were skeleton warriors and held back a laugh. They were easy to kill if you were a child of Hades or Pluto. Suddenly the warriors arose and they weren't made of bones, but of gold. What the Jupiter! He thought in surprise, he knew that the General was Atlas but he didn't know that the warriors could be made with gold. He realized that Atlas knew of Bianca's heritage, why else would he make them gold. He grabbed Bianca and quickly shadow travelled to where their friends were eating. Thalia and Phoebe were in the middle of a heated argument while Zoe seemed to be thinking about something important.

"Skeleton warriors are after us, their made of gold." Bianca said in a rush and six pairs of eyes looked at the duo. Zoe lept up and they all started running to the van, when they made it to the parking lot when there was a loud roar. The demigods froze and slowly turned to see the Nemean lion stalking towards them hungrily.

"Can we ever get a break!" Thalia complained and Percy grinned,

"It's part of the package cuz." Zoe's eyes widened in surprise, so Percy and Thalia were cousins. She felt extremely relived and silly for assuming that Percy had found a love interest.

"Thalia and I are very tasty so we'll distract it." Percy suggested and brought out his hunting knives, Thalia brought out her electric spear and they high fived. They rushed to the lion, Percy knew the monster was impenetrable, he just wasn't sure where the weakness was. He started hacking away in ransom spots hoping to find its weakness, Thalia was surprised about it's skin and started following Percy's example as she tried to electrocute the beast. Percy slashed at it's tail and the beast turned and swung its paw at him. He ducked and was surprised at the large lions grace and speed, he slammed into it's shoulder with the flat of his blades making the beast roar and bat Percy away with its paw. Claw marks embedded into the son of Pluto's chest and he howled in pain as he slammed into a car. The monster charged at him only to be blasted with electricity, silver arrows were being shot with remarkable speed but no one seemed to find a weakness. Percy staggered to his feet and ignored the pain in his chest, he could remember the lions pink tongue and realization struck him, the tongue was the weakness.

"Hey guys! Shoot at it's tongue!" Percy hollered as he rushed into battle once again. As if hearing his words the lion kept its mouth shut and took swipes at Thalia with its long, silver claws. She started to have trouble avoiding them when Bianca jumped in and slashed at the monster from behind. It still refused to open it's mouth and Percy remembered his guitar. Sheathing his knives he pulled on his golden guitar necklace, it turned into a electric guitar with silver strings. He blasted it loudly causing the monster to roar in pain of the noise, it's sensitive ears couldn't handle the loud sound and it continued roaring. Zoe's ears were starting to hurt but she understood his plan, she shot the lion in the mouth and it blew up into gold dust. The only thing that remained was the pelt. Percy's guitar morphed back into a necklace and Bianca's and Thalia's eyes were opened wide,

"Why didn't you use that earlier!" Thalia screamed and Percy shrugged,

"Don't blow a fuse sparky, I didn't know that it was the weakness earlier." Her eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open. Bianca and Phoebe roared with laughter while Zoe stifled a laugh. Percy took out a square of ambrosia and was about to eat it when he was zapped by Thalia. He jumped in pain as his chest began to bleed again, he swallowed thickly and ignored the looks of concern from everyone. He popped the ambrosia in his mouth and his wounds closed only leaving three long white marks on his chest. He picked up the pelt and knew Zoe wanted nothing to do with it because of Hercules, he held up a finger and walked behind a car. He set the spoil of war on fire,

"To my sister Artemis." He whispered and set it on the ground. The group came over and Bianca looked at Percy in confusion,

"You didn't want to keep it?" Percy knew Artemis needed strength right now and he didn't want Zoe to reminisce about her horrible past with the son of Zeus.

"Artemis needs all the strength she can get, and it's not my kill. I also know that Zoe has no use for it because fur is lame." She gave him a small smile,

"Well, we should get going."

**And I put in a fight scene! Hope it was good enough, longest chapter yet. Comment! Many of you don't want anyone to die, sadly there will be death. The question is, who will die? Comment! **


	11. Chapter 11

The three demigods travelled in silence while Percy kept shooting Bianca and Zoe worried looks, he didn't like the thought of Bianca's death at all. He twiddled his thumbs and groaned, what would happen if Phoebe or Thalia were to die? He knew if Zoe died that...he actually wasn't sure what he'd do, scream, cry, blow up everything? He couldn't even imagine her dying, she was to strong, to stubborn, to brave, to...Zoe. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think out solutions to saving everyone, maybe he could die and everyone else could live? He wasn't afraid of death since Pluto was his father, death wouldn't be bad if his friends all survived. If Bianca died he knew he would be devastated, she was his sister and he swore to protect her. Bianca had easily won his heart in the few weeks he had known her, she was the perfect little sister. Thinking of his friends dying made him feel sick to his stomach. Thalia was driving and she pulled over to a gas station,

"Anyone have any money?" She asked and Percy lightly tapped his foot on the ground. A one hundred dollar bill appeared and he handed it to Thalia,

"Don't be afraid to buy snacks, lots of them." She looked at him in surprise and he began to explain,

"My dad is the god of riches Thals." Bianca smiled widely and Thalia went to fill up the tank and buy food,

"You have got to teach me how to do that!" He chuckled and flung an arm around her shoulder,

"Sure thing B." She raised an eyebrow at him,

"Did you just call me B?"

"Ya, it's a lot shorter then Bianca. Your names kind of a mouth full." Bianca looked at him teasingly,

"What ever you say P." Phoebe started laughing while Zoe smirked at Percy. Percy's eyes narrowed,

"Fine Bianca." She grinned and patted his head like he was a dog,

"Good boy Percy." He had a look of seriousness on his face as he glared at Bianca,

"Woof." Everyone started laughing and Phoebe started poking fun at him,

"No wonder you can talk to wolves Perce, does Alpha know you two are related?" Percy sulked playfully while Zoe laughed,

"I knew there was something with you, I just couldn't believe you acted like such a dog around everyone." This caused more laughter between the three and Percy started to poke fun at Phoebe,

"Laugh it all up now Phob, but wait till Apollo hears about your crush on him." Phoebe looked mortified and disgusted,

"I do not have a crush on your stupid brother."

Zoe jumped in, "We all know you have a thing for golden boy. I mean, I hear you talk about him in your sleep." This caused another round of laughter to go on between Percy and Zoe while Phoebe looked murderous,

"How can my best friend and my little brother be SOOO annoying!" She growled as they all started joking around. They had forgotten Bianca was there and they were relieved that they could start acting like a family again. Bianca was so confused, she had begun to wonder if this was all a prank. She had never seen Phoebe and Zoe act anything but hostile and cold towards Percy and here they are joking around like they've known each other for years.

"So Phoebe, is Apollo like Jacob Black? Is he your personal sun?" Percy asked as he quoted one of the twilight movies that he had been dragged to see with Apollo since his son was in it, the Carslie guy. He had been forced to watch all the movies and he found out that Phoebe had somehow read the books. Zoe began laughing again along with Percy and they high fived, Phoebe was turning red with anger,

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" She shrieked and Bianca decided this would be a good time to cut in,

"What the Zeus is going on!" The three froze and Zoe face palmed. Percy pointed at Phoebe,

"She did it!" He sure didn't want to be blamed by Phoebe's screw up. Zoe gave Phoebe a glare and she shrugged and laughed nervously.

"Since you messed up you can explain everything to Bianca." Zoe said and Phoebe groaned,

"Fine! When Percy was five he ran away from an orphanage. He ran into us and Vesta appeared to claim Percy. To keep Percy away from Zeus she asked Artemis to let Percy come into the hunt, Artemis accepted and I became Percy's big sister. He then met Apollo and Pluto, Pluto adopted Percy, Artemis and Apollo became his siblings. He was blessed by said three gods and he became more powerful, his birth father is Neptune but he never came to see Percy. Percy then started training with everyone in the hunt and all the gods from earlier, Artemis's blessing allowed him to speak to wolves like Alpha. Yada Yada Yada, blah blah blah. And now were acting like we hate him so Zeus doesn't find out about him being aided by the hunt or Apollo."

Bianca looked permenatly shocked, "Wait...why...why...didn't you guys tell Thalia?" She stammered and Percy shook his head. It actually explained a lot, why Percy's hand steamed when he was angry, why only Nico would be alone at camp. The thought made her sad she was about to say something but Percy beat her to it,

"She's Zeus's kid, I trust her but I'm gonna give it some more time just to be safe." Bianca nodded and was about ask another question when the van door was suddenly ripped off, five golden skeleton warriors stood there with swords raised. Percy started to panic and he lunged out of the vehicle to tackle one of the warriors, he was buying his friends some much needed time to prepare. The warrior fell and Percy quickly rolled to his feet while unsheathing his knives. His friend clambered out of the car with weapons raised,

"Percy, how do we kill it?" Phoebe asked and Percy began to wrack his brain for answers as the warriors advanced.

"Give me two seconds." He ducked under a blade and attempted to stab the warrior but his blade bounced off. How do you destroy gold? He wondered as he kicked the skeleton away from him. The warrior stumbled back and Percy swept its legs out from under it, the skeleton fell and Percy examined how the fight was going. Zoe and Phoebe were battling three of the warriors and were having trouble keeping up, Bianca was struggling to hold her own and Percy realized what could destroy gold, or melt it at least. He had to use fire. If he was hot enough then maybe he could melt them, he set his body on fire. He grabbed the golden warrior and to his relief it started melting, gold slowly dripped to the ground and Percy knew he had to speed up the process. He started to think angry thoughts, Neptune calling him a thing, Artemis being held hostage by Atlas, the thought of Bianca dying, the thought of Thalia or Phoebe dying, Zoe dying. He let out a scream of outrage and the flames roared loudly and the fire grew, the warrior melted into a liquid gold pile. He grinned and turned to his friends,

"Gold can be melted! Send these bone heads to me!" Zoe rolled her eyes at his sorry attempt at a joke. Bianca's eyes widened to see Percy on fire and Phoebe cracked a smile, even in times of distress Percy always seemed to make the best of every situation. Zoe grabbed the warrior by his neck and shoved it in Percy's direction, as it was falling she tripped it and the warrior fell. Percy grabbed its face in his hands and squeezed until it melted. Bianca and Phoebe lured their skeletons to Percy who melted them as well, the energy was draining from him because he had never used his fire powers to that extent. Once there were only liquid puddles left Percy dropped to his knees in exhaustion, sweat beaded down his forehead and he took deep breaths trying to regain his composure. Zoe helped him up while Phoebe gave her sweaty brother a light hug,

"We did it again Perce, hunters rule!" Percy chuckled and stretched his now tight muscles. Thalia suddenly walked out of the gas station with bags of food in her hands, it covered her face as she walked to he van,

"You guys wouldn't believe the line in that place! It was ridiculous! And then this lady tried to cut in front of me!" She couldn't see the damage that had taken place since the food was covering her eyes. She walked to the back of the van and slid on some liquid gold but quickly regained her balance,

"Gross, was that bird poop?" Everyone just stared at her in surprise of her obliviousness. She opened the back and started putting the bags in the van,

"Are you guys gonna help or just sit and watch me, I went through a lot of work to get this stuff and beat up that fat chick who tried to cut me in line." Percy started laughing along with Bianca while Zoe and Phoebe stared at the daughter of Zeus in disbelief.

"Ya ya laugh it up, but she was askin for it! I punched her so hard that her fat rippled. She looked like jello and ironically fell face first into a guys donuts, stupid pig." Percy had tears streaming down his face as he clutched his now aching stomach. Bianca was bent over and roared with laughter. Zoe face palmed and Phoebe pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Fine, don't help. But don't expect me to share my skittles." She turned around to see battered demigods on the ground surrounded by piles of gold liquid. Percy and Bianca were laughing while Phoebe and Zoe looked frustrated. She stared wide eyed at everyone and then examined her shoes that had sticky gold goop on them, she was surprised to see the goop sizzling and melting away the sole of her shoe.

"Aw man! I liked these!" She groaned and tried to wipe it off on the concrete. Percy looked at her as though she was crazy,

"Wait a second, you see us on the ground surrounded by gold crap and your upset about your shoes?" Thalia looked up from her shoe cleaning and shrugged,

"Fine, what happened?" Phoebe rolled her eyes and explained about the golden warriors being vulnerable to fire. She was about to continue when Thalia cut in,

"And where exactly did you get fire?" They all shifted around nervously until Percy spoke up,

"I had a lighter with me and...lets just get on the road. I'm tired and I'll explain later." Without looking at his cousin he climbed into the van. He knew he had delayed the truth from coming out to his cousin but he also knew his little secret wouldn't stay a secret for much longer. He sat by Zoe who looked sleepy, Thalia saw this and watched them in confusion from her rear view mirror. They continued to drive and Zoe tiredly rested her head on Percy's shoulder, he smiled softly at her and could feel his eyebrows droop. He had completely forgotten about Thalia and rested his head on Zoe's head before falling asleep. Thalia's mouth fell open and Phoebe looked to see what had her so shocked, she saw Percy and Zoe close to each other sleeping and smiled at them. Bianca smirked at her brother, she wouldn't forget this touching moment.

Percy was dreaming, he was in a dark mansion and there was a giant mess on the checkered board marble floor. Crusty stuff covered the marble flooring and giant black curtains sandwiched the front door. There was a large stair case that led to a dark hallway. He heard a click and the door flew open, two demigods entered the house and he immediately recognized them as Luke and Thalia.

"That is so cool." Thalia murmured and marched in. He watched them walk around and then the door swung closed. The two panicked and ran back to the door, Luke tried to open the door and frowned,

"Some kind of magic, we're trapped." Thalia ran to the drapes and tried to part them but they grabbed her and looked as though they were trying to swallow her.

"Luke!" She screamed, Percy tried to help but was frozen in place. Luke ran to the curtains and hit them with a golf club. Despite the situation Percy chuckled at his weapon. The drapes shuttered and reverted back to fabric long enough for Luke to pull Thalia out. Her spear fell to the floor. He dragged her away from the drapes as they lashed out and tried to grab them. They were out of reach and the drapes tried a few more attempts to get a hold of them before they turned back into inanimate objects. Thalia was shaking and looked at the curtains in fear, her hands were sizzling and Luke started pouring nectar on them. Percy looked at her sadly, he had never seen his tough, punk cousin look so vulnerable. She had always stuck it out and snapped at anyone or anything that irritated her. But he had to remember that she was about twelve at this time, he could tell and noticed that her short, cropped hair had grown out in the future.

"Your going to be fine, just rest." She shakily stood up,

"We-we can't...If all the windows are liked that, and the door is locked-"

"We'll find another way out." Luke promised and Percy smiled at his old friend for taking such good care of Thalia. He looked around and froze, Percy saw red eyes peeking out of both dark hallways. Clack, clack, clack. Percy watched the two met an old man being mimicked by a monster,

"Who are you?" Luke growled and the man replied,

"My name is Halcyon Green, son of Apollo." Percy's eyes widened and he looked at the old son of his brother intrigued. He was surprised that the monster leucrota spoke for him. He told them of how it lured in its pray and he told them his special powers of seeing the future. He told them of how his father warned him to keep quiet about the future, he explained that he saw a young girl die in her future. He saved her life by telling her the future. He then spoke of his curse,

"My father cursed me. He forced me to wear these clothes, the skin of Python, who once guarded the Oracle of Delphi, as a reminder that I was not an oracle. He took away my voice and locked me in this mansion, my boyhood home. Then the gods set the leucrotae to guard me. Normally, lecucrotae only mimic human speech, but these are linked to my thoughts. They speak for me. They keep me alive as bait, to lure other demigods. It was Apollo's way of reminding me, forever, that my voice would only lead others to their doom." Percy felt sick and his mouth felt dry, how could the big brother he had always looked up to do this? The one who taught him how to shoot arrows, the one who would always let him drive the son chariot, the one who dragged him to cheesy movies like twilight, the one who played with him, the one who made him laugh and defended him no matter what. His brother in reality was that cruel? His knees wobbled and buckled, Apollo, his big brother would do something so evil to a man who wanted nothing more then to do good? Then he watched Hal read Luke's future and say he saw something about betrayal, this angered Thalia,

"Enough! You lure demigods here, then take away their hope with your horrible predictions? No wonder the others gave up-just like you gave up. You're pathetic!" Hal's eyes flashed with anger, he stood up and it looked like might lunge at Thalia as she glared at him defiantly,

"Go ahead, take a swing old man, you have fire left?" Percy chuckled, even as a twelve year Thalia was still one of the bravest demigods he's ever met.

"Stop it!" Luke ordered with a firm voice, despite his tone Percy still knew he was spooked about the prophecy of his betrayal. He continued watching Hal, Thalia, and Luke create Greek fire and Hal sacrifice himself to save the demigods. He couldn't shake Hal's last words from his head, his last battle cry,

"For Apollo!" The house exploded and Percy felt numb, his blood ran cold when he realized that Hal was dead. Tears blurred his vision as he looked at the remainder of the haunted mansion, the remainder of Halcyon Green, he died a heroes death. Percy felt nothing but hatred for his brother, he had done this. He had left an innocent man to lure in demigods and hurt them, he had left an innocent man to be eaten alive by guilt, he had left an innocent man to help the creatures that haunted demigods the most, monsters. Yet this brave demigod had died cheering for the very god that cursed him.

"Percy, wake up." A voice whispered, he turned around to see Zoe standing there.

"What the Jupiter!" He yelled in surprise and she approached him with a soft smile.

"Wake up Percy." She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in. His heart beat rapidly and he felt his face turn red. She gave him a soft kiss to the lips and he jolted awake, once he opened his eyes he saw a hand flying at him. It smacked his cheek and he yelped at the stinging sensation, he rubbed his cheek and looked up to see a annoyed Zoe. He decided he liked dream Zoe better because she had kissed him instead of slapped him. He stood up clutching his cheek and wished that he could actually kiss Zoe, but this was no dream Zoe. This was the Zoe that would slap his sorry butt half way across the country if he kissed her on the lips. He thought of his dream and looked at Thalia to see her eyeing them curiously. Tears formed in his eyes at the thought of Hal, at the thought of what his brother had done to his own son.

"Hal Green, I had a dream of you, Luke, and Hal." He whispered and Thalia's eyes filled with sorrow and regret. Before he could say anymore Bianca looked at him,

"We're at the junkyard of the Gods." He paled and looked at his friends nervously, one shall be lost in a land without rain.

**And comments? Shout out to Anaklusmos14 for reviewing my story! You are a legend my friend and I'm glad you like my story so much. In case you guys haven't heard of this guy, which you'd be crazy not to have, he is the best perzoe writer ever! No exaggerations, he is fantastic. I'm glad you guys like my story so much. Comment even though you don't have to! Oh and the Hal green story came from The Demigod Diaries by Rick Riordan. **


	12. Chapter 12

"Now remember, don't touch anything!" Zoe warned and looked pointedly at Percy. He held his hands in surrender and walked through the junk pile, his neck hairs stood on end as he felt nervousness creep into his system. He looked at all his friends and saw them walking in a straight line with their hands by their side. He let out a huge sigh, maybe they would all make it. But he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, the ominous feel from the junkyard didn't reassure him at all. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling, a large automation of Talos appeared and the demigods froze in surprise. Percy saw a small statue of Hades in Bianca's hand and he paled,

"We've got to get out of here!" Percy yelled and he jumped between Talos and his friends, he unsheathed his knives turned to his friends,

"One shall be lost in a land without rain, that's gonna be me! Run!" He screamed and charged at the giant robot, his knives caught fire and he slashed at Talos. It left a small charred scratch on the automation's leg. It tried to kick him but he rolled to the side and stabbed his right foot, Zoe looked at him in shock and glared at Bianca who held the little statue of Hades. She wouldn't lose Percy, he was not only her best friend but she liked him a lot, possibly loved him. Zoe and Phoebe charged to help Percy while Bianca stared at them in sadness, she had doomed them...unless she could save them. This was all her fault and she was going to fix it, that's when it hit her, she was going to die here. She would face the consequences of her actions and sacrifice herself for them all. She had wanted Nico to have the statue because it was the only one he didn't have in his collection, she jeopardized the mission and she would pay for it. Thalia shot electricity at the large, metallic monster. He seemed unaffected by her sparks and he kicked Percy who flew and crashed into a junk pile. Zoe shot arrows at its bronze eyes but it held up a hand and the arrows bounced off. Percy reappeared and Talos raised a foot to crush Thalia, Bianca ran and shoved her out of the way. Percy saw this and started to panic, he shadow travelled in front of her but right as he materialized she pushed him on the ground by Thalia. She threw the Hades statue at Percy and yelled,

"I love you and Nico. Thank you big brother." She was then crushed by Talos and Percy's blood ran cold as he felt her life force quickly fade. He watched it crush his sister and tears ran down his face, his little sister saved him and Thalia.

"Bianca! No!" He screamed and dropped the statue. He felt rage build and his body was engulfed in flames. Shadows seemed to cover the junkyard and the earth trembled. Zoe grabbed Phoebe and pulled her away from the enemy as she saw the enraged Percy. Thalia scrambled backwards and Percy charged at the automation that killed his sister, water shot out of the earth and surrounded the demigod, he launched it all at Talos who fell from the force of the water. Percy made skeleton warriors appear and they began hacking away at Talos. The water solidified and turned into long spears of jagged ice, he rammed the ice spears in Talos's stomach multiple times before the skeletons disappeared. Talos shakily tried to stand up, it seemed at though it could break down in any minute. Percy put a hand on the automation's face and it melted off slowly as Percy decapitated the menace with his fire powers. It stopped struggling and laid still, Percy was no longer on fire and rushed to Bianca's dead body. He held her mangled form as tears continued to stream down his face, her onyx eyes were glazed open as they stared at nothing.

"Bianca." He whispered and prayed to every god Roman and Greek that she'd respond, he knew it was a long shot but he had to try. Her eyes continued to stare into nothingness and the tears fell harder as he started to sob, he held her limp body close and let out a strangled scream of anguish, grief, and anger. He lightly closed her eyes for her and thought of how big of a failure he was, he was supposed to protect her.

-Series of Flashbacks-

Are you ready for this little sis?" Bianca looked at him nervously with onyx colored eyes,

"I guess, do you think I'll do good?" Percy shook his head and she deflated. He gave her a smile,

"I know you'll do good, Bianca your a fantastic fighter. Stop stressing okay? And don't worry, big brother Percy will protect you!" Bianca smiled gratefully at her brother and gave him a hug,

"Thanks Percy, your the best."

(Next)

"I can't do it!" Bianca screamed in frustration as she tried to shadow travel, Percy chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Think of where you want to go, you have to really want to be there. Try going to that tree and back." He pointed to a tree and stepped back, she started to concentrate. A bead of sweat ran down her forehead and he could see a blue vein appear on her head as well. Suddenly she was engulfed in a shadow, she was suddenly in the tree. She was hanging off a branch by her shirt as she struggled to free herself, she kicked feebly and tried to grab something but to no avail. Percy roared with laughter making Bianca glare at him and she crossed her arms as she hung out on the tree branch,

"Get me down!" He continued to laugh as he got her down from the branch. She huffed and turned away from him. He stopped laughing immediately,

"Bianca, your shadow traveling has increased tremendously. I'm very proud of you." She turned to him and looked up at him in surprise,

"Your proud of me?"

"Of course! What's there not to be proud of? You can shoot a bow, fight with knives, and your godly powers have increased greatly because of your practice. Your the perfect little sister." She smiled widely at him and crushed him into a hug,

"I love you so much Percy." He felt his insides turn warm with happiness and he hugged her back,

"I love you to Bianca."

(Next)

"So big bro? How are we training?" Nico asked as he, Percy, and Bianca laid out on the beach. Percy rolled his eyes,

"We are finding our inner...zen." Bianca snorted,

"Zen, sure feels like sun bathing to me." He looked at her offended,

"Fine! Follow me!" He got up and walked so he was knee deep into the ocean. Bianca and Nico felt nervous but Percy waved them over. They reluctantly followed and stood beside their brother,

"Now stand still." He ordered and they did. He swept them both off their feet and onto his shoulders. He then dropped them into the water making them soaked, Nico began spluttering while Bianca glared at the laughing Percy. They both shoved him into the ocean and he willed himself to stay wet. This caused an epic splash war before they started playing tag like little kids. Percy felt as though he was back in the hunt, carefree and happy with his siblings. He tackled Bianca lightly and began to tickle her,

"Uncle!" She cried as she erupted into uncontrollable laughter. He grinned deviously and kept tickling his sister.

-End of Flashbacks-

"I'm so sorry little sis, I couldn't protect you." He whispered as he rocked her in his arms, he was remembering everything special they had done together. He was a horrible big brother, he failed his sister and his brother Nico. He sent out a silent to his father and her body suddenly disappeared. She was dead...he couldn't seem to grasp the fact that she was gone, maybe it's a dream? He thought hopefully but frustration kicked in and the pain returned, he clutched his hair and pulled on it roughly as his head began to hurt. She was his first little sister and now she was gone. He should of saved her, he should of shadow travelled faster, he should of watched her more closely, he should of made her stay at camp. Now, because of Hephaestus's stupid piece of crap she was gone. Resentment flared, that stupid black smith had killed his sister to protect some garbage. His anger boiled and his eyes were aflame,

"GO TO TARTURAS YOU STUPID BLACK SMITH!" He screamed and someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Zoe stood there with tears in her eyes, Percy stood and hugged her tightly. Tears soaked her sleeve as Percy cried his anger and sorrow away, Thalia couldn't stand to see her cousin like this. She didn't know how to fix it though, Phoebe had never seen Percy so broken before, he had never cried. Zoe rubbed his back and whispered soothing words,

"It's okay Percy, she won't have to live our life anymore." Percy felt a little better but he still felt miserable. Zoe looked into his now stormy green eyes and gave him a small smile,

"She'll have a better life and I'm sure she will be happy. You know she died a hero and will get in Elysium because of it, not only because she is a child of Hades. " Percy nodded numbly and Zoe wiped his tears away. Thalia was saddened by Bianca's death but was befuddled about Zoe's and Percy's behavior. The hunter that hated everyman on the planet was comforting Percy, a man. Phoebe stepped closer to the duo and gave them both a hug. Thalia thought she would faint and knew now was not the time for questioning, Percy's usual mirth filled eyes were sad and dull. His shirt was ripped and a large bruise appeared to be forming on his chest. His shoulders were slumped in defeat and his hands were balled up into fist. He liked the comfort he got from Zoe and Phoebe, but nothing seemed to dull the pain of his lost sister. Bianca shall perish in a land without rain.

-LINE BREAK-

The four rode in silence and Percy mourned for Bianca. He started apologizing in his head to her and hoped she would some how hear him. Zoe was holding Percy's hand and rubbed the back of his hand soothingly. He was holding the statue of Hades in his other hand as he thought of how brave his little sister was, she saved his life and Thalia's. If he could only get to her in time, if...he didn't know what he could of done differently. Fight better, be more alert, be faster? What he did know was that he had to pull himself together, he wasn't going to let anyone else die on this quest. Thalia saw his determined look replace his saddened one and she decided to ask,

"Percy, what's your real story?" She eyed Percy and Zoe's intertwined hands curiously. He sighed and told her his entire story about his mom being Hestia and being part of the hunt. His birth father being Poseidon and Hades adopting him. He told her about Artemis and Apollo being his siblings and Phoebe and the hunters being his sisters. He then told her how Zoe was his best friend and that they kept up the facade so Zeus wouldn't harm them. He decided to leave out the part were he was roman and put in the fact that he was from the hearth. Thalia was wide eyed and clutched the steering wheel of the old pickup truck tightly, they had stollen it from the side of the road.

"When were you gonna tell me about this?" She asked, angry that her cousin would hide this from her. He met her eyes with a controlled look and emotionless face,

"Have you ever gotten around to telling me about Luke?" She looked pained,

"Hermes, never helped Luke when he was a kid and his mom went crazy. He then found out about Hal and his hatred for the gods grew, mainly for the Olympians. He deemed that all they did was knock up mortals and leave the kids to the monsters, he was so sick of his dad never answering him or helping him and he snapped." Percy scowled at the thought of the gods, Hephaestus killed his sister to protect his pile of junk, Zeus killed demigods because of their parentage and power to protect his throne, his own brother had left his son to a horrible curse, Poseidon never attempted to visit him and he didn't care about him, Aphrodite was a man eater, Athena was prejudice against Romans for something that happened centuries ago, Mr. D was a stupid worthless drunk, and Ares was a savage, blood thirsty pig.

"Luke is correct, many of the Olympians are cruel and plain terrible. But he is a fool to think the titans are any better." He spat and noticed that Zoe had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at her softly and his bitterness was forgotten, she seemed so peaceful and he could never deny that she's beautiful. Hair covered her eyes and he gently brushed the strands away, she didn't move but then wrapped her arms around his torso and he blushed. Thalia and Phoebe were chatting and giving Percy and Zoe some alone time. His heart sped up and he gave her a kiss on the forehead, she smiled in her sleep and hugged him closer. She made him feel better even when she was asleep, he really cared for her, more then he should. He was mesmerized by her long black hair and began to gently run his fingers through it. He looked down at the beauty in his arms and vowed to keep her safe and alive at whatever the cost.

-Mount Othrys-

The demigods walked and were suddenly in a garden. Zoe paled,

"The garden of Hesperides." Percy grabbed her hand and gave her a small squeeze of reassurance as they trekked along. She flashed him a smile and he gave her a large smile in return. Phoebe and Thalia were in the back as Percy and Zoe led the group, Percy looked around cautiously as they continued through the garden. To his relief they didn't see Landon or any other monster in the garden. He could feel Zoe's hands start to get moist, she was afraid that she was going to die. She looked at him apologetically and felt extremely embarrassed that Percy could feel her hands sweat, she tried to pull away but he held on tightly making her smile. As they continued walking Percy saw something that made his stomach turn, Artemis holding the sky. He dropped Zoe's hand as he ran to her, she was sweating heavily and she glanced up to see them. Her silver eyes flashed with panic,

"R-run! Trap." She breathed as she tried to adjust the weight.

"It's about time you demigods came, and you brought my traitorous daughter with you." A man appeared with a spear and armor, beside him was...Luke. Percy ignored Atlas and turned to his old friend,

"Luke?" Percy asked softly. Luke's eyes widened at Percy and how much he's changed,

"Percy? Is that you?" Percy grinned and nodded. He then looked at his friend sadly,

"Luke, your being used. You honestly believe that the titans will rule better then the gods?"

"Percy I thought you of all demigods would understand the Olympians are nothing but menaces. Your just their pawn."

"And your not the titans pawn?" Percy countered, "I know the Olympians are horrible, but you are a fool to think the titans will be any better." Luke began to fume,

"Enough! I'm offering for you to join us, Common Percy! We can rule the golden age!" Percy walked closer to his old friend who stood beside Atlas. He then whipped out his knife and rammed it into Atlas's shoulder. Atlas roared in pain and anger while Luke looked surprised.

"Go to tartuarus." He growled and was soon decked in the face by the enraged Titan, his nose started to bleed profoundly and he flew back onto the ground. Despite the pain he leaped to his feet and and took out his bow, Zoe was on his right with her bow drawn along with Phoebe, Thalia stood on Percy's left with her crackling spear. They all charged, though they had no plans whatsoever they knew they had to save Artemis. Percy and Atlas locked blades, spear against knife. Percy knew he was at a huge disadvantage, first of all he only had a knife, secondly he was facing one of the toughest titans. Percy assumed because of the titans build that he would be slower but boy was he wrong. Atlas attacked him with a flurry of strikes that were almost as quick as Artemis. Percy ducked a slash that attempted to slice off his head. He rolled to the side and quickly shadow travelled behind the Titan. He kicked the titans's calf making him kneel, he then rammed his other knife in the same shoulder. He yanked them both out and the Titan howled in pain before slicing Percy's face with his spear, the demigod screamed in agony as his face started to burn. The Titan was about to finish him when someone jumped on his back and tried to choke him. Zoe was trying to save Percy but she was grabbed by her arms and thrown off. She fell to the ground and looked up at her father in fear, he raised his spear to strike but Percy made the earth shake causing Atlas to fall. Artemis almost fell as well and nearly dropped the sky.

Percy knew he couldn't defeat a Titan such as Atlas, the titans curse shall one withstand. Percy grabbed Zoe and pulled her to her feet.

"Stay safe, there's something I have to do." He ran to his big sister. Phoebe and Thalia battled Luke while Zoe glared at her father defiantly. He clambered to his feet and made his way towards her slowly.

"Sis, give me the sky!" Percy pleaded and Artemis looked at him as though he was crazy,

"Trust me! Zoe needs your help! Only you can defeat Atlas!" He yelled and Artemis's eyes widened, he slipped under and Artemis allowed the weight to fall on him. The pain was excruciating as he balanced the sky on his hands and shoulders. He was sweating heavily and he could feel his body bending from the pressure of the sky. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw in an effort to keep from screaming. He looked up as well as he could and saw Artemis easily defeating Atlas, the Titan stepped away from her and through his spear like a javelin. Instead of it hitting Artemis it struck Zoe in the stomach. Percy's world stopped and he didn't register when Atlas slammed back into Percy making the weight of the sky fall upon the titans shoulders. Percy ran to Zoe despite every aching bone in his body. She laid there with Artemis bent over her crying, Zoe looked to see Percy and gave him a weak smile. He wasn't going to let her die if he could prevent it, he pulled the spear out and his weeping sister looked at him in confusion. He ignored her and poured nectar on his hands and then took two squares of ambrosia effectively crushing them up. He made his hands warm and lightly placed them on her stomach.

"Work, work." He pleaded quietly as tears ran down his face. Zoe couldn't die, she was the one that always made him feel better, his best friend, his partner in crime, the girl he loved. She couldn't die, not like Bianca. Her stomach started to close and Artemis grinned widely, Zoe's color returned to her face and she took deep breaths. He felt so excited that he kissed her on the lips without even thinking.

**And what do you think? A big thank you to Anaklumos 14 for putting me on the recommendations list, a lot of people came and checked out my story because of you. Thanks! Comment! Oh and quick vote, should Luke stay bad or turn good and someone else host Kronos? Your choice! **


	13. Chapter 13

The kiss was warm and sent electricity through Zoe's spine and she felt as though her heart would burst. It was soft and sweet, Zoe was temporarily stunned that Percy was kissing her. She suddenly felt excited that he could possibly liked her, she responded and Percy thought it was to good to be true. Zoe liked him, an eternal maiden had a thing for him? His whole face turned red and then he was yanked by the shirt and flung to the ground. Artemis stared at the two wide eyed before she glared at Percy who shakily stood up. Phoebe and Thalia watched from a distance in complete shock and disbelief.

"What the Hades Percy!" She yelled as she advanced on him. He would of told her not to use his greek father as a curse word but he was a little nervous he might die.

"See what had happened was, I like Zoe...a lot and I was excited she wasn't going to die and kinda kissed her." Artemis punched him and Percy's head snapped to the side he let out a scream of pain, he clutched his eye where Atlas had scratched him. Zoe leaped up and ran to Percy who was bent over covering his face with his hands. Artemis was in shock and felt bad for hurting her little brother, her anger overcame her and she didn't even realize he had a bloody scar slashed across his eye. The scratch was thick and ran across his left eye diagonally, it bled heavily thanks to Artemis punching him. Zoe leaned down towards Percy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders,

"Are you okay Percy?" She whispered, she felt nervous about the entire situation. Percy nodded but left his face in his hands. She then gave him a smack in the back of the head, he yelped and finally moved his hands from his face. She gasped at his jagged scar and he frowned at her,

"What was that for!" She got over her shock and glared at him,

"Of all the times you could of kissed me you do it in front of Artemis!" Percy cracked a smile and shrugged sheepishly,

"What can I say? I like to make a scene."

"Percy! This is serious!" Zoe yelled and threw her hands in the air. Percy paled,

"Right, sorry." She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration while Artemis watched them curiously. Percy scratched the back of his neck nervously,

"I'm really sorry Zoe...I...-" he was cut off when she gave him a kiss on the cheek making his whole face turn red. He smiled softly at her and she smiled back,

"You can apologize to me later stupid, right now you need to talk to Artemis." Percy paled again and prayed that Zoe wouldn't be kicked out of the hunt for his actions. What if she kicked you out? He wondered nervously and ran a hand through his hair. Zoe looked fearful as well, but in reality she was thrilled that he had kissed her, even though she didn't show it. He's her best friend who kissed her once he found out she was alive, not that she minded of course. He was handsome, somewhat smart, nice, brave. He was far better then Hercules, the doof was treacherous and just thinking of him made her bitter. Phoebe and Thalia made their way over, Phoebe was smirking at Zoe and Thalia looked shocked and then she face palmed,

"That idiot kissed you in front of the man hating goddess who is also his sister." Phoebe roared with laughter and Zoe blushed furiously. Percy nervously made his way over to his sister, she looked at him apologetically once she saw how bloody his scar had become.

"I'm sorry Percy, but why would you kiss Zoe? Especially in my presence?" He sighed, he seemed to get yelled at for that a lot. He tried to wipe some of the blood away from his wound and it stung like crazy. He hissed and wiped the blood from his hand to his already ripped shirt.

"Bianca died," Percy croaked and tears blurred his vision,"I couldn't let Zoe die and I've developed strong feelings for her throughout the years I've known her. We started out best friends but I soon fell for her and knew it was wrong, I kissed her because I like her a lot. Please don't kick her out of the hunt, I'll go since I kissed her and not the other way around." Artemis looked at him in shock, he seemed to really like her. She knew that if they were to be together he wouldn't end up like Hercules, she and Vesta had taught him better then that. What could be the harm? She would never kick Percy or Zoe out of the hunt no matter what, they were family and you could never abandon family. Before she could say anything three old ladies appeared.

"FOOLS! Zoe Nightshade was to die!" Atropos snarled as she fumbled with her knitting. Percy glared at her defiantly, his eyes burst into flames making the fates flinch.

"Well she didn't!" He growled and Atropos glared at him,

"You have tampered with fate boy! Thalia Grace is supposed to take Zoe's place as Lieutenant, now she must die." Artemis stepped beside Percy and Phoebe did as well. Thalia stood beside Zoe ready to defend her cousins girl. Zoe looked extremely nervous but Percy stepped towards the fates and put his hands up in surrender,

"What if Zoe is demoted? She could still be in the hunt but Thalia takes her position?" He asked and Lachesis looked thoughtful while Atropos scowled. Lachesis was the fate of life and Atropos was the fate of death. Clotho the fate of birth seemed to pay no attention as she hummed quietly and continued knitting a long sock.

"I don't see how that wouldn't work." Lachesis said cheerfully and Atropos glared at her,

"No! She must die!"

"Her death would be unnecessary! If she was demoted fate would be restored!" The fate of life argued. Thalia paled at the thought of being in the hunt, the very group she despised. She glanced Percy to see him nodding gratefully at Lachesis and she smiled back,

"If we keep the girl alive, fate will have a better course." She mused and Percy raised an eyebrow. Zoe sighed in relief along with Artemis and Phoebe, Thalia was grimacing about being in the hunt. A tiara was placed on Thalia's head on she cursed loudly, Zoe glared at her angrily,

"What's your problem?" Thalia returned the glare,

"I don't want to be a part of this stupid prejudice group!" Artemis was bristling in rage while Percy's eyes caught on fire. Phoebe snarled at Thalia and was about to advance but Percy held her back,

"It's okay big sis, she doesn't mean it. She's just gonna miss boys." Thalia's eyes widened and her face turned cherry red. Phoebe let out a laugh while Artemis started to mutter about how stupid males were. Zoe shook her head and continued glaring at the raven haired demigod. The fates disappeared and Artemis gave Percy a sympathetic look,

"Perce, do you happen to have an extra shirt?" She asked as she gestured to his ripped up shirt. You could see his chiseled abs and the long scars from the Nemean lion,

"No, why?" She tossed him ambrosia and he ate it, his scar stopped bleeding and turned white. Artemis grimaced,

"You'll see, everyone grab hands." Percy immediately grabbed Zoe's hand and she smiled at him. Artemis gave them a look that said they would continue the conversation later. They all flashed to Olympus in the throne room, Percy bowed to his mom and no one else and didn't notice Aphrodite ogling him. Zeus looked pleased,

"You all have saved my daughter, for this I thank you." Percy grinned at his uncle,

"I would never leave her with Atlas." Zeus smiled at his nephew happily until he looked at his group in surprise,

"Wasn't there supposed to be a fifth quest member?" Percy stiffened and fought to keep his voice controlled,

"Bianca DiAngelo died in a land without rain. The junkyard of the gods." He flashed Hephaestus a glare and the black smith glared back,

"I believe I heard you curse me at my junkyard." He growled and Percy's eyes were aflame along with his hands,

"Your automation Talos killed her, you had that stupid thing around to protect garbage!" He stalked up to Hephaestus and spat on his throne. The god looked enraged while Ares boomed with laughter, Aphrodite shrunk to a fourteen year old. She had blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She was admittedly beautiful but blondes weren't his type, she sauntered up to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder, Zoe bristled in rage but decided to see how things played out. Hephaestus was about to yell at Percy for his disrespect towards for him but Aphrodite spoke first,

"You know Percy, we could always go to my place." Her voice was laced with charmspeak making Percy's eyes glaze over. He really wanted to listen to her command, her voice was gentle and inviting. He could feel something tug at his brain, he felt as though he was suddenly looking into familiar black eyes that were usually filled with mischievousness. He shook his head vigorously and stepped away from her,

"Sorry, your married and I'm not a home-wrecker like you are." She gasped in offense while the gods started snickering. Hephaestus roared with laughter along with Artemis for they were both tired of her cheating ways. She then traced his ab lines which made him extremely uncomfortable as he lightly brushed her hand away. Zoe was fuming at Aphrodite who then smiled at Percy with a look of seduction,

"You'll come around Percy, I always get what I want." He made gagging noises as the throne room erupted in laughter again. He went and stood beside Zoe who interlaced her fingers with his, he flashed her a smile which she happily returned. Aphrodite huffed and flashed back to her throne. Apollo's eyes widened and he grinned,

"Nice Percy!" Percy glared at the sun god, he had not forgotten what his brother had done.

"Halcyon Green, how could you?" He looked at his brother in disgust and Apollo looked at him in surprise and nervousness,

"Ho-how did you find out?" He stammered as Percy glowered,

"I had a dream, since I saw the past are you gonna kill me? Let the leucrota take my voice? All he wanted to do was help people and you punished him for it!" Apollo looked ashamed and mouthed, tell you later. Athena looked at the two suspiciously, he spoke to Apollo with a betrayed tone as if they've known each other for a long time. She analyzed Percy and pinned him for a strong fighter, he could lie easily, and was loyal to his friends. That's how he was lying to the gods, Apollo and Percy are hiding something. She mused as she tried to find the truth about Percy.

"At least one of those blasted Hades spawn is gone." Zeus grumbled and Percy's eyes widened in anger. His whole body lit on fire and the throne room shook violently, darkness seeped into the room and Percy took out his bow. His arrows lit on fire and he shot at the king of the gods multiple times. The flaming arrows stuck in the gods chest making him yelp in pain. The god batted the flames away from his toga and his chest, he then ripped the arrows out and bellowed in rage and pain as golden blood seeped from his wounds. He glared at Percy and made a lightning bolt appear, before he could throw it Apollo shot Zeus's hand. The god dropped it and clutched his hand in pain, Percy shot Apollo a grateful nod before he glared at Zeus,

"How dare you speak of Bianca that way! She was a hero, she was ten times the hero that Hercules was. He will never live up to her, all he did was kill monsters with his bare hands. The only benefit he did anyone was himself, Bianca sacrificed herself for your daughter so shut up you stupid brat and be grateful for her!" Percy roared as the flames grew along with his anger. Zeus stared at him wide eyed and looked at his daughter, he loved her so much. Though he wasn't the best father he loved all of his daughters especially Thalia, now knowing the fact that Bianca saved Thalia he felt guilty for disrespecting her. Though his chest was bloody and badly charred he knew he had to apologize,

"I'm sorry Percy, I thank you and Bianca for keeping both my daughters safe." Percy nodded and the flames disappeared, Zeus was so grateful that he didn't listen to him disrespect his son. Zoe wrapped an arm around his waist and he slung his arm over her shoulder. She smiled at him while he gave her a small smile, Artemis raised an eyebrow but couldn't help but notice how happy they seemed together.

"Now, if you all don't mind I have a camp to get to." He looked at Artemis and Athena noticed a large grey streak that ran through Percy's hair,

"Percy, you have grey in your hair." He frowned and ran a hand through his hair, Artemis noticed this and she had one as well.

"It's from holding the sky." The Olympians gasped and Vesta smiled proudly at her son. Zeus was nervous at the power Percy possessed, Poseidon didn't look at him but was impressed. Ares spoke up,

"I kinda like this kid, first he spits on ugly's throne, then he has the guts to go against Zeus, and then holds the sky! This guy is hard core! A true warrior!" Hera was surprised that her son liked a demigod that wasn't his child. Artemis gave Percy a look of concern before the quest members were all teleported to camp Halfblood.

Percy held the statue of Hades in his hand as himself and his friends appeared in the big house. His heart felt heavy about having to tell Nico of Bianca's death, campers cheered once they saw the quest members had returned. Percy ignored all of them as he walked to the Hermes cabin. Suddenly a brunette got in his way,

"I'm surprised that you made it back alive death spawn. Where's that pretty little sister of yours?" Jacob asked as he looked around for Bianca. Percy's hands twitched and he dropped the statue. He hated how Jacob had spoken about his sister, hated how he had called him death spawn. He tackled the son of Poseidon and threw blow after blow to his face. The brunette struggled to get the son of Hades off of him as he received heavy punches that were full of raw power and anger. His face was a bloody pulp but it didn't stop Percy from beating him. He let out every ounce of anger in each punch, gasps of panic were heard but he barely acknowledged anyone as he demolished the demigods face. Zoe and Phoebe pulled him off Jacob who laid there almost unconscious, blood decorated his face and Percy calmed at Zoe's touch,

"Don't you ever say her name again! Speak of her again sea spawn and I'll kill you and throw you in tartuarus!" Percy spat on his face and Apollo campers rushed Jacob to the infirmary. Zoe rubbed his back soothingly while the campers looked at him in fear, he sighed and wiped the blood from his knuckles onto his shirt that would go into the garbage anyway. Annabeth ran up to the group and engulfed Percy into a hug, she had earlier been talking with Thalia and heard what happened with Bianca. He hugged her back,

"I'm so sorry." She murmured as he fought the tears from falling, Zoe didn't feel jealousy because she knew that Percy needed this type of support from friends. He pulled away and she gave him a sad smile. He went and picked up the statue before trudging to the Hermes cabin.

"I'll be back...later." He muttered and entered the cabin to see Nico laying on his bed staring at a picture of himself, Percy, and Bianca. Percy bit back a sob as he looked at Bianca's happy face in the picture, all three of them had taken silly pictures with one another. It was taken on the beach, Bianca scrunched her face as though she had eaten a lemon, Nico had opened his mouth as wide as possible while crossing his eyes, and Percy made dear antlers behind his head while sticking his tongue out at the camera. Percy blinked away more tears,

"Nico, I'm back." He whispered and Nico jumped up and squeezed Percy into a hug. Percy held his little brother. Nico saw the statue and grabbed it excitedly, he grinned and tossed it on his bed,

"Thanks Percy! This is the only one missing for my collection!" Percy swallowed thickly as guilt began to eat away at him, Nico didn't notice his look of despair and crushed him in another hug.

"Actually Bianca got it for you." His voice cracked and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Where's Bianca?" He asked excitedly, the tears fell harder from Percy's face and he clenched his jaw.

"Nico, she's gone." Nico pulled back and stared at him in horror,

"You let her die! You were supposed to protect her!" He snarled as angry tears ran down his cheeks. Percy glared at the eleven year old,

"You think I didn't try! Talos was about to crush her, I shadow travelled to her but she shoved me out of the way! I tried Nico, I really did but..." He choked and Nico looked at his brother in devastation before embracing him,

"I wasn't good enough Nico, I miss her so much...I'm so sorry." Percy whispered as Nico cried into his shirt, his little brother looked up with blood shot eyes,

"It's not your fault Percy, you tried." Nico whispered back and the brothers sat there mourning their dead sister.

"So, she's really dead?" Nico asked hoarsely and Percy held onto his brother tighter,

"Don't think of her as dead, think of her as asleep. She's only sleeping Nico."

**And with this whole Bianca thing I've really teared up, so painful to write. Sorry this chappies a bit short but what do you think? Luke will be...GOOD! Yep he won the vote! So who will be evil? Great question. So comment and tell me what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

The days had been slowly getting easier for Percy and Nico as they learned to cope with their sister being dead. Her death had brought the brothers closer and their bond strengthened as they helped each other through the pain. Percy had gone back with the hunt but swore to Nico he would visit him everyday, he had told Nico everything which made the poor eleven year old stunned. Percy and Zoe had gotten closer as well and Artemis still contemplated on what she should do about their relationship, she could tell that Zoe was also helping Percy get over his grief about Bianca's death and it was working. She would comfort Percy and always be with the brothers when they were mourning over their sister. Burning her shroud was the hardest thing emotionally that Percy had ever been through besides her death, Nico spoke of these plans to resurrect Bianca but Percy told him not to.

"Nico, she's in a better place now. She's only sleeping, she's peaceful now. She won't be plagued with our nightmares anymore, she won't have to worry about monsters anymore. Who are we to wake her up from her dreams?" Percy had said and Nico began to cry again because he knew Percy was right, he just missed Bianca. Percy was not yet immortal like the hunters, Artemis told him that he was possibly the prophesy child and Percy agreed. He would never put that burden on his eleven year old brother, Annabeth had started to hang out with Percy more and they soon became good friends. She was easy to be around but not as easy to be around as with Zoe. Apollo had explained why he had treated Hal Green as he did. He told Percy that Zeus had forced him to do so, Zeus didn't like the thought of Hal saving people with his future telling abilities because Zeus thought that then gods and demigods would try to defeat him and steal his power. Zeus became paranoid and thought that demigods and gods would be able to defeat him with Hal predicting his every move. Apollo then told Percy that he had no choice and followed his father's orders. Percy had then hugged his brother because even though he was bitter with him he had missed Apollo immensely. Thalia had also been there for Percy and occasionally poked fun at him about his moment with Zoe.

"Percy, get ready we're about to leave." Artemis called from Percy's tent. Percy blinked rapidly as he was broken from his thoughts. He threw on his steel toed boots and strapped his golden bow onto his back. His hunting knives were sheathed at his waist and he flipped up his hood, he walked out of his tent and let out a loud whistle. Alpha bounded towards his master excitedly and jumped on him, Percy was expecting this and caught the black wolf easily.

"Gotcha!" He laughed and Alpha rolled his eyes while Percy dropped him,

"Wow boss, you actually didn't fall this time!" He said sarcastically making Percy snort,

"Whatever fuzzball." Alpha glared at Percy with his dark eyes,

"What did you call me?" Percy smirked,

"Are you goin deaf gramps?" Percy asked as he began to speak louder and slower, "I called you a fuzzball." Alpha tried to jumped on Percy who leaned to the right making the wolf catch air. Zoe came out of her tent to see Percy laughing and playing with Alpha, the usual mirth and mischievousness returned in his sea green eyes as he allowed his wolf to tackle him. She was happy to seem him getting better by the day as he slowly got over Bianca's death, it had taken it's toll on Percy and had him to the point were he couldn't sleep. She knew that guilt was eating him alive but was relieved to see him doing better. Once he saw her he gently pushed Alpha off him and made his way over. He stopped in front of her and crushed her into a hug while resting his chin on top of her hair,

"Thanks for being there." He murmured and Zoe hugged him back tightly,

"Your welcome, thanks for saving me from the fates." He chuckled and she smiled, it was good to hear him laugh again. She pulled away momentarily and flipped down his hood so she could see his beautiful eyes, he smiled fondly at her and kissed her forehead. She blushed and he rested his chin on her head again. She snuggled into his chest making him blush as well.

"You've thanked me for that already."

"So?"

"Your welcome, I didn't heal you just so those hags could kill you."

"Have I thanked you for healing me?" She asked and Percy smiled even though she couldn't see it,

"Multiple times, but you honestly don't have to thank me. You helped me with Bianca's death and so many other problems, so thank you." She sighed and looked up at him, he looked down at her and green met black. He rested his forehead against hers and wore a huge grin on his face, the other hunters were currently getting ready for the mission and didn't see Percy or Zoe in that position. Percy leaned in closer and Zoe's heart sped up as he kissed her softly. He was surprised that he had kissed her...again, when was she going to kiss him? He wondered and inwardly laughed at the thought. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as she kissed him harder. He thought he could die happy and suddenly heard loud talking coming from the tents, he quickly pulled away as the hunters walked out. She shot him a grateful look as she tried to make her blush go away, he ran a hand through his hair but stayed by Zoe's side as he fought to keep from grinning like an idiot.

"Let's get a move on ladies!" Artemis hollered and Percy scowled at her, she grinned up at him and pinched his cheek,

"What's wrong little brother? Being one of the girls is something you should be use to." She teased and he smirked down at her,

"Why would you taunt your older brother? I am fourteen and your only twelve." She glared at him and stomped her foot in outrage,

"I'm older!"

"Spoken like a true twelve year old, you know if your looking for a date I'm sure Nico would be interested." Her mouth fell open and she gave Percy a sharp slap to the face, he recoiled and Zoe roared with laughter at Percy's joke and him getting slapped. His face stung and he held his cheek while Artemis turned into a twenty year old,

"First of all males are disgusting, secondly you've been around Apollo to much, thirdly I'm now older and always have been!" She spat and Percy fought to keep from laughing,

"Okay okay, but you do realize you only had to turn fifteen or twenty. You kinda over did it by going into your fifty year old form." he joked as he gestured to her. She looked stunned and then angry, Zoe laughed even harder and before Artemis could kill him Percy pointed behind her and shouted,

"Look! Apollo and Phoebe are making out!" She whirled around in rage,

"WHERE!" She snarled as she looked around frantically, Percy took advantage of her distraction and grabbed Zoe's hand. They ran into the group of fifteen hunters and Percy immediately turned to Phoebe,

"Careful, Artemis thinks your lip lockin with Apollo." Phoebe paled and Zoe smirked,

"Your personal sun!" The two broke into laughter and Phoebe glared at them,

"I am going to kill you two!" She threatened but then Artemis spoke up,

"We are off for the hunt!" She gave Percy a quick glare before the hunters started to travel. They had an important mission to do and they needed to do it quickly, Alpha ran beside Percy and Zoe who were in the lead by Artemis and Thalia. Thalia was still sour about joining the hunt but felt it was better that she had her cousin here. They ran for miles and rarely stopped, the hunters were probably the best trained demigods out there because they practiced speed, endurance, strength, and stealth. Percy liked being with the hunters far more then the campers, the girl campers always flirted with him, mainly Aphrodite and Apollo girls. When the Apollo girls flirted with him it creeped him out because Apollo was his brother and they were his nieces, then again Zeus married his sister Hera. He shivered at the thought and stopped running once Artemis held up a hand. A few feet away there was a large white mansion, the hunters remained hidden in the woods and Percy looked at Artemis,

"What's the plan?" All mirth was gone and replaced with seriousness as he prepped for the mission. Artemis nodded,

"You, Zoe, Phoebe, and Thalia will sneak into the back. I'll go in the front with Lucy, Atlanta, and Georgia. The rest of you will surround the house, no one gets in or out got it?" Everyone nodded and Percy flipped up his hood,

"Okay lets move!" Percy, Zoe, Phoebe, and Thalia snuck to the back of the house. Thalia was up first and easily picked the lock. They crept inside and the smell hit them like a smack in the face. Alcohol stunk up the room and beer bottles littered the ground, it looked as though a train had wrecked the inside. Wall paper was torn off and floor boards were ripped up, beer stains covered what used to be white carpet. Zoe wrinkled her nose in disgust while Phoebe gagged at the smell. Percy looked angry and serious while Thalia looked around as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Percy took lead as Alpha went in a different direction to check to see if it was safe, Percy and his friends slowly walked up the creaky stairs and heard shouting. Percy sprinted and threw the door open to a room. A man stood over a little girl with a fist raised, she looked to be about seven and had sandy blonde hair. Freckles dotted her cheeks and she looked up at the man with fear and she cowered away from the him. He was about to hit her, Percy realized and tackled the man. Zoe went to check on the little girl, Phoebe made her way over to Percy who grabbed the man by his throat and pinned him against the wall,

"Who are you!" he snarled and the man looked at him fearfully, he was large and smelled like beer. His eyes were crazed and bloodshot as he looked around frantically, he looked so familiar and Percy knew who he was instantly.

"Gabe, I'm the girls foster parent." Phoebe looked at Percy's eyes to see them aflame as he began to squeeze the mans neck,

"Gabe? Well isn't this funny, remember me? The boy?" He snarled and Phoebe's eyes widened along with Gabe's,

"Percy?" He started choking and Percy glared at him. He took down his hood and revealed his face,

"Shut up! Why were you hitting her?" Percy had never told them about Gabe.

"Are you still bitter about the times I hit you?" Phoebe, Thalia, and Zoe glared at the man murderously. Percy glared at him and fought to keep the memories of Gabe from resurfacing, Gabe was mean and abusive, physically and mentally. Smacking kids around while telling them how worthless they were because their parents didn't want them. It had taken a large emotional toll on Percy and made him extremely self conscious about himself. He had felt like dirt as Gabe scorned him and hit him repeatedly, he clenched his jaws and glared at the man that made his life awful.

"Tell me you worthless pig, how did you get such a big mansion?" Percy asked menacingly as he loosened his grip on the mans throat. Gabe was scared of Percy's blood red eyes but refused to cooperate with his question,

"That's my business boy! Why don't you tell me how you got back into the foster system? Once you ran away into the big world did people take you in? No, your back here because people are afraid of freaks like you! And what about that one woman, Sally Jackson? She adopted you, people kept breaking into the house and she gave you back because she said you weren't safe at her place. You know the real reason? Your a freak so let me go you worthless boy, did you think you would find your mommy? Well she dumped you here because she didn't want a stupid, worthless, freaky, demon child like you!" Percy was shaking with rage, Sally had returned him because of monsters, he knew she cared for him but she told him that if this kept happening then he could die. Zoe, Phoebe, and Thalia were angry as well. Phoebe was surrounded in a red aura, Thalia's hands cackled with electricity, while Zoe ran up to the man and rammed a dagger in his shoulder.

"What are you doing!" Percy yelled as Gabe screamed in pain. Zoe was surprised his anger was now directed at her,

"This man needs to suffer, for everything he has done to you and the little girl!" She snarled, she was angry that Gabe had done those things to Percy and that he had spoken so harshly to her best friend? She wasn't sure what he was anymore.

"No! I will not stoop to this pigs level and torture him! My mother is Hestia and I do not agree with such actions, he will get his torture in the fields of punishment. I have taken part in the tortures we have given other men and its awaken a very dark persona in me, not that I mind it. But I will see him in the fields of punishment for justice will be served by my father and him alone." He quickly snapped the mans neck and Zoe looked at him in surprise. Percy smiled sadistically at Gabe,

"I will enjoy seeing your justice served in the fields of punishment you worm." He whispered and he looked at the girl to see her cowering in the corner. He slowly approached her and she flinched. He sat by her and leaned against the wall,

"I've been bullied by Gabe too." he whispered and she looked at him with wide blue eyes,

"Really? He's a big meaner! But you killed him!" She looked fearful and Percy realized that she was a child of Hermes.

"I only did it to protect you, his death was fast." She smiled at him timidly and gave him a hug,

"Thank you, my names Grace! What's your name?" He hugged her back and smiled,

"My name is sir awesome!" She pulled away and looked up at him with a look of confusion.

"That's a weird name." Percy laughed and Thalia rolled her eyes, Zoe and Phoebe were still surprised that Percy had handle the situation in such a calm manner.

"This idiots name is Percy, it's certainly no sir awesome." Grace looked at both of them wide eyed,

"Wow! She's a meaner too! Why is she wearing a crown? Is she a princess?" Percy boomed with laughter and Thalia scowled, Phoebe nodded in agreement of Thalia being a meaner while Zoe made her way over to the two. She sat beside them along with Phoebe and Thalia, Percy began to explain about the gods and showed her his fire powers, he told her how her father was Hermes. She was stunned and Artemis and the hunters came into the room with. Their knives were covered in blood and Artemis smiled wickedly,

"Sorry we're late, we just finished a poker game." The hunters grinned as well as they thought of how they crashed the males poker game. Grace cowered into Percy's side and he wrapped an arm around her,

"It's okay Grace, this is lady Artemis, she's my sister. She wants to know if you'll join our family in the hunt." She smiled shyly at her and Artemis looked over at Gabe's body,

"Did he suffer?" Percy shook his head and picked up Grace. She wrapped her arms around him and Artemis looked a bit angry,

"You gave him a swift death?!" Percy ignored her and Thalia nodded as she explained the situation, Grace clung to Percy as he exited the room.

"I wanna join the hunt!" She cheered and Percy chuckled, the hunt followed the two and Zoe walked beside them, Grace smiled at her.

"Are you Percy's girlfriend? Your very pretty." There was complete silence, Percy and Zoe's faces were cherry red as the awkward silence surrounded the hunters. Zoe thought of the kiss she and Percy had hours ago, did he think of her as a girlfriend? Percy smiled at Zoe and whispered quietly to Grace so that no other hunters could hear,

"I guess you could say that." Zoe heard and flashed him a smile before grabbing his hand, there was a loud gasp but they ignored the other hunters, together with Grace they walked out of the mansion and went back to the hunters camp.

"Zoe, I'm going to visit Nico wanna come?" Percy asked as he gently set down Grace. They had returned at the hunters camp and Percy was about to make his daily visit to see his brother. Percy was nervous at the prospect of having another little sister, what if he failed her too? Zoe nodded and took his hand again, he smiled at her and they became engulfed in shadows. They reappeared in the Hermes cabin to see Nico looking at pictures of himself, Percy, and Bianca again. Nico sat up once he saw his brother and gave him a hug, Zoe smiled at the two. Percy pulled away and gestured to Zoe,

"Guess who got a girlfriend?" Nico looked at her in horror and uncomfortableness. Zoe mouth fell open once she realized what he was thinking, Percy started laughing and closed her mouth.

"Calm down bro, I got a girlfriend!" Nico looked relieved and let out a huge sigh,

"Thank goodness." Zoe glared at him and Percy gave her a kiss on the cheek, she blushed and fixed her glare on him,

"Stop distracting me!" He gaped at her and Nico snickered,

"What did I do!"

"Uhh...never mind." She decided not to tell him about the affect he had on her. He rolled his eyes and flicked Nico in the ear. He yelped and took a light swing at Percy's shoulder. He then looked between Zoe and Percy in shock,

"You got a date with an eternal maiden!" Zoe narrowed her eyes while Percy chuckled at how Nico just put the pieces together,

"And you better keep it a secret!" She hissed and looked ready to throttle him, Nico paled and nodded vigorously before turning to Percy,

"Artemis is gonna kill you." Percy hung his head,

"I know." The three walked out of the cabin and Annabeth came up to them excitedly,

"Hey Perce, Nico, Zoe." She greeted before slinging an arm around Percy's shoulder. He chuckled and bent his knees so he was her height which made her laugh. Zoe didn't like how close Annabeth was with Percy, she didn't care if they were good friends but the blonde always seemed to be at a close proximity with her boyfriend. Zoe kinda liked hearing that, boyfriend, Percy's her boyfriend and she's his girlfriend. The friends usually walked around aimlessly while chatting,

"Hi Percy!" A girl called and winked at him flirtatiously. Oblivious to her flirting he winked back playfully only thinking she was messing around. Zoe saw this and glared at him murderously while the girl giggled and kept walking. Another girl walked by slyly touched his arm,

"Hey." He smiled at her politely but didn't understand why she was touching him,

"Hello." Nico saw this and laughed at Zoe's look of jealousy. She was fuming as Percy smiled and had short conversations with girls who flirted shamelessly with him, Annabeth rolled her eyes and Zoe's eye began to twitch. Drew came up to Percy and touched his grey hair,

"I like it, shows how strong you are." She gave his muscles a squeeze and Percy moved away from her,

"Uh...thanks." She kissed his cheek before sashaying away,

"See ya later Perce." He frowned and wiped off her lipstick from his cheek, Annabeth was glaring after her while Zoe clenched her fist in anger and jealousy. Nico being eleven decided to antagonize the situation,

"Percy you dog! Man those girls are really into you!" Nico laughed at Percy's look of panic before Zoe snatched him by the ear and stomped him away from Nico and Annabeth who stood there in confusion. He yelped as his ear was tugged on and hunched over so the pain would lessen. Once they were away from the two she let him go and glared at him,

"Stop flirting!"

"Flirting?" He rubbed his ear and gently massaged it.

"Yes! You are flirting with those girls and I saw you wink at one of them!" Percy raised his eyebrows in surprise, Zoe was beyond angry, she was furious.

"I winked because I thought she was messing around!"

"No one could be that oblivious!"

"Uh, have you met me? I swear on the Styx's that I didn't know those girls, besides Drew, were flirting with me." Thunder rumbled and Zoe seemed to calm down a bit before she yelled at him again,

"My gods! How are you so dense!" She continued her rant as Percy wondered what would happen if they got married, she would nag you to death but you'd still love her. He knew that was true and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead,

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid." She blushed but nodded,

"Apology accepted." They made their way back to Nico and Annabeth,

"What was that about?" She asked and Percy chuckled,

"She wanted my opinion on girls, I told her that their awesome but don't make very good wives." As if rehearsed they smacked him upside the head at the same time. Nico laughed before Zoe smacked his head as well,

"Boys." The brothers pouted before rolling their eyes,

"Girls."

**And what do you think? Added perzoe fluff as requested, bad news I won't be able to update for two days...Friday and Saturday. I'm going on a trip so...ya...anyway comment!**


	15. Chapter 15

Percy watched sadistically as Gabe was forced to run through flaming cactus fields. His mother was proud that he let his father handle the justice but she didn't know that he watched it be dealt with in the underworld, his punishment was the worst of them all. He had to face giant scorpions, swim through a lake of fire, run through a field of flaming cactuses, drink vile liquids that made him horribly sick, and many more punishments that made Jupiter's punishments look like a walk through the park. Gabe looked at the balcony Percy was standing on in terror,

"Help me boy! Get me out of this!" Percy smirked at his old terrified tormentor,

"I'm just a freak remember?" He turned his back to the now cursing man and smiled with satisfaction of his horrible punishments. He decided to go to Elysium and finally visit Bianca, he hadn't had the guts to visit her since he felt guilty about her death. He wondered if she hated him for getting her killed, no her last words were that she loved him. He tried to assure himself but felt uncertain and he hated the feeling of uncertainty. He stood outside the golden gates of Elysium and took a shuttered breath, he opened them and walked down the golden streets. Fallen heroes walked on the streets and waved at Percy as he passed, Odysseus, Theseus, fallen hunters, Achilles. He didn't see Bianca and felt nervous, surely she would make it. She risked her life to save his and Thalia's, she was a hero. His palms started to sweat and he ran his hand through his hair as guilt and nervousness began to eat at him. He then saw a girl sitting alone on a park bench, she was smiling as she watched children run around laughing. She had black hair and he instantly recognized her, Bianca. He walked over slowly and sat by her, she didn't seem to notice him so he began talking,

"It's nice of Pluto to automatically put kids in Elysium." Without looking at him she smiled and nodded,

"Yes it is, he is my father. Actually Hades is, he's a nice dad." Percy chuckled at her obliviousness of not seeing him,

"He sure is, though Pluto is my father. Long time no see sis." Her eye brows shot up and she looked at him in surprise,

"Percy!" She crushed him in a hug which he eagerly returned as tears slid down his face. He was so happy to see her, her death was traumatizing for him and Nico. He rocked her back and forth as she squeezed his waist tightly, he had missed his sister immensely and seeing her made him feel elated. He felt bad about not bringing Nico along but he needed to make sure that she wasn't mad at him, he needed to make sure that she was in Elysium. Minos was an awful judge and was unpredictable when it came down to the question of who deserved what. He pulled away and smiled widely at her as tears of joy continued to stream down his face. She wiped his tears away as her own fell as well,

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you sis," Percy stared with a shaky voice,"you saved my life and I'm so grateful. Nico and I lost it when you died, we both missed you so much. I didn't have the guts to visit you yet because I was afraid you would be mad at me." She just hugged him harder and he felt giddy that she was actually here with him, he failed her but she had forgiven him. She looked up at him with watery, onyx colored eyes,

"Don't beat yourself up about it Percy, you tried. I've missed you and Nico though, I'm not mad at you Percy. Elysium is very nice, I saved your life because I love you, because your my big brother." Tears returned and he held his lost sister close again, a crowd formed and someone shouted,

"Perce has a girlfriend!" He whirled around to see Theseus and Achilles poking fun at him, he and Bianca made faces and he glared at the fallen heroes,

"She's my sister! Besides that's more of a Zeus and Hera thing." Laughter erupted and Percy prayed that Hera never found out that he made fun of her, he wasn't afraid of Zeus because he was kind of a pansy. Zeus's threats were getting old, all he talked about was killing people with his stupid, giant taser. But seriously, a brother and a sister together? No wonder Ares was so messed up. He actually liked the war gods roman form Mars, Mars held great prestige and honor something that was essential for any roman. Ares was pompous and over confident, he played dirty and held no honor as his other persona did. Percy wiped his last tears away and ruffled Bianca's hair fondly,

"What do you wanna do today scamp?" She frowned and smacked his hand away playfully. She combed through her hair a couple of times before becoming deep in thought,

"I just want to spend the day with you and Nico."

Percy and Nico spent the entire day with Bianca swimming, fighting, going to amusement parks, watching movies, eating junk food, running around, dancing, and hanging out. It was the most fun the siblings had had in a while. It seemed as though Percy, Nico, and Bianca became closer then ever before as they spent many hours together. When the day was over Percy was sad he had to leave Bianca, he then brightened when he thought of seeing Zoe. Once they left Elysium Hades confronted them and gave them both hugs. He wasn't mad that his kids had broken the law to see their sister, he apologized for not being there once she died and explained that he was busy taking care of a serious problem. Percy nodded in understanding and didn't question his father while Nico glared at the ground, of all the children of Hades/Pluto Nico held the worse grudges. Hades felt bad about leaving his sons to mourn without him, he was about to speak but Percy beat him to it,

"Sorry, can we continue this conversation later? I've got somewhere to be." Hades eyebrows shot up at Percy's impatience, his son was always patient. Hades then smirked,

"Meeting a lady friend? Lemme guess, Apollo hooked you up?" Percy rolled his eyes while Nico looked appalled at his father. Hades grinned at his sons and slung an arm around each of their shoulders,

"Let your old man give you some advice, I am quite the charmer! I guess it's time to have that little birds and bees conversation." The brothers mouths dropped open comically and Percy quickly shadow travelled out of the underworld. Nico tried to but appeared two feet away since shadow traveling was the hardest thing for him to do. Hades calmly walked up to his youngest child and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder while repressing a smirk,

"Well Nico, when a bird meets a bee-"

"I HATE YOU PERCY!" Nico cut off the death god by screaming but Hades quickly resumed the conversation knowing it was torturing his son.

"Dear gods that was terrifying, I'd rather kiss Aphrodite." Percy grumbled and shuttered at the thought of kissing the over eager love goddess. He chuckled at the thought of Nico being trapped down there while their dad gave him the talk. He walked through the woods and saw Zoe sitting by the lake, the moon shined brightly over head and Percy approached her without making a sound. He was late and prayed she wouldn't be mad at him, but knowing his luck she probably would be. He sat down and bumped her with his shoulder,

"Hey Zoe." She gave him a sideways glance, maybe she isn't mad. Percy thought optimistically before she gave him a rough elbow to the stomach. He hunched over and tried to regain his breath while she glared at him,

"Your late." She hissed and anger boiled through her while he clutched his stomach,

"S-sorry, v-visiting Bianca w-with Nico." He wheezed and rubbed his now sore stomach. She felt guilty and her expression softened, he was visiting his dead sister with his little brother and she hurt him for it. She embraced his hunched over form,

"I'm sorry Percy, I'm glad you got to see your sister. You'll have to take me sometime." He straightened and gave her a peck on the lips,

"Will do!" She smiled and leaned onto his shoulder. They sat there for a while just enjoying each others presence. With Percy's ADHD he began to get bored as he twiddled his thumbs, he wondered if Artemis would spar with him anytime soon. Thinking of his eldest sister made him wonder if she would let him be with Zoe, speaking of Zoe he felt they needed to be with each other more. He started thinking of fun things to do when an idea worthy of Mercury appeared.

"Hey Zoe look, I think it's a frog." She leaned in and looked closer at the lake, she frowned when she saw nothing,

"Percy, I don't see any-" he shoved her in and she shrieked in surprise once the cold water touched her skin. He roared with laughter and had never seen the fearless Zoe so afraid or surprised. His sides started to ache but something grabbed his ankle and he was tugged into the water as well. His head popped out of the freezing water and saw an angry Zoe, she started throttling him and screaming about how stupid he was. He laughed despite the pain and marveled how cute she was when she was angry. He removed her hands from his neck and kissed her, she stopped trying to kill him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her waist and kept them afloat with his water powers, he normally hated to use them but Zoe was worth it. He willed himself to stay wet as they continued to kiss, he loved Zoe to death and was sure that the electricity running through his spin was more powerful then Jupiter's master bolt. It made him feel tingly with excitement, Zoe was pretty sure that this was their best kiss yet, even though they were freezing cold she enjoyed it immensely and felt warmed by the kiss. Her hands tangled in his wet hair when someone cleared their throat, they pulled away to see an emotionless goddess of the hunt staring at them. Percy's cheeks turned a bright red,

"Hey Arty, I just saved Zoe here from drowning and had to give her mouth to mouth. Then I started drowning so she had to give me mouth to mouth, true story." Zoe face palmed while Percy laughed at his own stupidness, she hit him upside the head,

"I could just kill you!" He rolled his eyes at her,

"That's not what you said two minutes ago." He grumbled making her face turn pink before she smacked him again. He started muttering and rubbing his head while she climbed out of the lake, he climbed out as well only to be pushed back in by Zoe. He made himself dry and climbed out again, he smiled at her smugly as she stood in front of Artemis sopping wet and covered in goosebumps. She frowned at him,

"Percy, make me dry."

"Percy, make me dry," He mimicked before turning serious, "I don't hear a please in that sentence." She glared at him with black eyes that were both beautiful and threatening,

"Dry me now." She growled while Artemis watched the situation in amusement. Percy grinned coyly but made her dry anyway. She turned back to Artemis and took a deep breath,

"My lady, I like Percy a lot-"

"You mean you love me!" He cut her off but instantly quieted once she pulled out a knife. Once she was sure he'd keep his trap shut she sheathed her knife.

"I like Percy a lot and he likes me too. If I am to be kicked out of the hunt for this then so be it." Zoe said confidently while Percy appeared next to her while interlacing their fingers together. He gave her a loving smile which she returned, Artemis gave them a tiny smile,

"You two are family, you never abandon family. I will allow you two to be with each other but please keep it discreet around the other hunters, I had to cover for you guys once the hunters saw you two holding hands." Zoe beamed at her while Percy gave her a big hug,

"Thanks Arty!" He felt kind of awkward hugging a twelve year old but knew better then to tease about her age again, he probably wouldn't survive this time. She sees him kissing a hunter then jokes about her age which is probably really old, it wouldn't be his best idea. Once the hug ended Artemis looked guilty,

"Percy, I have to tell you something. All those times we sparred I went easy on you." Percy's eyes flashed with anger as flames erupted, Artemis flinched in surprise but steeled herself. He looked betrayed and bitter as he clenched his fist,

"Am I not good enough to go against the almighty Artemis in a real battle? Is it because I'm a guy?" He started to think of Bianca and wondered if he'd trained harder if he could of saved her. Sure he got to visit her in Elysium but he couldn't do it daily, not without Jupiter noticing. His anger overcame him as he wondered what could of gone differently if Artemis had trained him better, he could of defeated Talos more easily, Bianca would be with him right now and they would have adventures in the hunt, Bianca, Nico, and himself could all be spending time together at camp. He wouldn't have to be stuck with the memory of cradling her dead body, watching her shroud burn, or helplessly watch himself and Nico try to hang on to their sanity while they mourned for her.

"If you had trained me better then Bianca would still be here! She's dead and your stupid father has rules about visiting Elysium. I'm not a child, I have a prophesy to fulfill and I don't need you babying me!" He screamed and stalked away, Artemis stood there in shock and felt guilt consume her, what if she could have saved Bianca by training Percy better? She cared more about his feelings then his progress which was wrong, she needed to train him to the best of his ability. Zoe looked at her mistress sadly,

"I'll go talk to him milady." She ran to catch up with Percy who was sitting at the trunk of a tree. He glared at his hands angrily and Zoe sat down by him and drew her knees to her chest. They sat in silence while Zoe tried to think of what to say, Percy's eyes were still aflame and his hands turned red in his anger. She gently held his face in her hands and turned his head so he was looking at her,

"Percy, you know Artemis cares for you. She would never intentionally make Bianca die, it wasn't your fault or her fault. Bianca sacrificed herself so you could live." His eyes turned back to normal and his hands lost the red color as he gazed down at her softly,

"That's the problem Zoe, if I was better trained then I could of saved Thalia and kept Bianca safe as well. I had always thought that I could protect everyone I loved since I was as good as Artemis, but I'm not. Now I'm probably not going to get to see Bianca for a while, or ever. I don't want my father to get in trouble with Zeus, what if Zeus kills Nico because I keep breaking his laws?" Zoe looked into his green eyes and gently placed her lips on his. He tensed at first but then relaxed and cupped her head in his hands. She pulled away smiling,

"Stop blaming yourself Percy. Is she happy in Elysium?" He nodded slowly while he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart that was still stunned from the kiss. She gave him a stern look,

"It's like what you said to Nico, she isn't dead, just asleep." He nodded again and knew that Zoe was right, he needed to let it go, he needed to stop being mad at Artemis because she couldn't control what happened. He kissed her again before they stared at the stars together,

"Thank you Zoe." He whispered as she now sat in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back on his chest. She smiled,

"Your welcome, what does this make us?" She asked and he smiled down at her,

"I'm guessing boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Your not as stupid as I thought you were." He chuckled and Zoe felt his chest rumble with his laugh.

"I guess I'm not." He replied and they sat there in silence, he began to play with her hair as she held his hands. Percy had come to love the stars and the moon, he wondered if it was because of Artemis's blessing. He could feel power surge through him during the night but he honestly didn't care. He liked siting there with Zoe, she was his best friend, his girlfriend. To be honest he wondered how this happened, she hated men and now she was dating one. The first time they met she had hated him, shot an arrow by his head which she had explained was a warning shot, and yelled at him for being another Orion. And here he was, it didn't occur to him until just now that he's kissed a hunter. Not many guys could say that they've kissed an eternal, man hating hunter.

Zoe started to fumble around with a pen, she was wondering when would be the right time to give it to Percy. She knew he deserved it and was beyond worthy enough to have it, Hercules never deserved it, she was foolish and naive then but she knew Percy would never do that to her. The pen was actually a sword, Anaklumos which was Greek for riptide. She grabbed his hand and put the pen in it, she wrapped his fingers around it and he stared down at her questionably,

"What's this for? What is it?" Zoe rolled her eyes, if he had just looked at it he would get his answers.

"Percy, just look at it. Then uncap it, preferably not near me." He shrugged and looked at the pen, sweet now I can pursue my career of being an author! He thought with mock excitement, first off he hated writing, secondly he was dyslexic. He uncapped the pen and it turned into a three foot long celestial bronze sword. He preferred imperial gold weapons for it was the roman way, it was what his hunting knives were made of. He took a liking to the bronze sword and knew he desperately needed one, the blade felt right in his hands and better then the other swords at the horrid camp. With Zoe still on his lap he took an experimental swing at the air and grinned. He looked closely at the inscription, Anaklumos. Artemis had taught him to speak Greek fluently and he easily translated the word to riptide. He capped the sword and hugged his girlfriend,

"Best girlfriend ever! What other guy can say he gets weapons from his girl? Thank you!" She rolled her eyes but wore a small smile,

"Your welcome." She liked being called his girlfriend.

-LINE BREAK-

Percy swung the sword at Artemis who easily deflected the blow with her knife, she tried to sweep him of his feet but he jumped over her foot and slashed her stomach. She grunted and rammed the butt of her knife onto his left arm making it go numb. He cursed and kept his left arm tucked into his chest while they hacked away at each other, she dodged his blade and cut his numb arm which gave him a long wound. He hissed and disarmed her while holding his sword to her throat,

"Yield." He growled but she only smirked at him, she smacked the flat of his blade making it aim at her stomach. She quickly side stepped his blade and rolled to the right. While in the midst of rolling she stuck out her arm and tripped him. He fell to the ground and she quickly put her foot to his throat and he struggled to breath. He brought up his sword but she quickly brought her other foot down on his wrist so he couldn't make any attempt to resist,

"My dear little brother, you are foolish to think that I would give up so easily. You should of held your weapon more firmly, but even that wouldn't of stopped me from defeating you." She smiled smugly and Percy sighed,

"Fine, I yield." She got off him and extended her hand to him, he ignored it and stood on his own. She knew because he was roman that defeat was hard for him, it ate away at his pride.

"Nice fight Arty." Percy smiled at her before eating ambrosia and wiping the sweat from his brow. He was glad that she didn't hold back anymore and that they had gotten over the little spat they had earlier. He stretched his sore muscles and massaged his arm that was slowly losing its numbness.

"Thanks, I actually have a surprise. I'm taking you to camp Jupiter."


	16. Chapter 16

"Perseus Jackson, are you ready for your test? And you'd do remember the rule of no powers correct?" The Roman wolf goddess asked. Percy uncapped Anaklumos and gave Lupa a firm nod, the large she wolf and her pack were evaluating the demigod to see if he was worthy enough to enter camp Jupiter. Percy had been teleported here by Artemis and was here for one soul purpose, to gain respect of the romans. The first thing he had to do was to get into the camp, to do so he would have to pass the test, the initiation. He bravely stepped forward and entered the cave, he was suddenly cocooned with silver armor and thrust into a bloody war. A man looked at him with a scrutinizing gave, he wore armor and a purple cloak. Purple, the color of kings, this man is a king. Percy realized and bowed to the man, the king looked at him in surprise before waving his hand,

"Rise, soldier you are here to bring the Greek king Perseus of Macedonia to me. He has to be captured and nothing else. Take a legion with you and don't get distracted!" Percy stood straight and tall,

"Yes King Eumenes!" He bellowed loudly and realized he was in the Battle of Pydna and was with the legendary Eumenes ll who had taken over this part of Greece. Artemis had taught him all of the Roman and Greek wars, his favorite part was learning of the kings who ruled Rome. He quickly gathered a legion and recognized one of them to be Lucious Aemilius Paullus, he was the capturer of Perseus in the original war. He felt nervous for he had never led part of an army in battle before. Lucious gave Percy a smile and put a hand on his shoulder,

"I know your worried but calm yourself. We shall destroy those wretched Greeks, you will lead us, just follow your instincts." Percy smiled at Lucious and let out a sigh before standing up even taller,

"Let's move!" He yelled. He felt better as he and Lucious walked side by side. Percy was glad the consul was so understanding about the situation. He felt as though this was a simulation and it probably was, they marched to Perseus's palace and were quickly assaulted by guards. Percy and his men easily defeated the Greeks because they lacked battle strategy and team work, they had helped cause their own downfall as they began to fight amongst themselves rather then with the enemy. They broke down the heavy wooden doors and were bombarded with more warriors.

Percy ducked as a blade was aimed for his head and stabbed the Greek in the chest making him fall. Lucious defended Percy and Percy defended him as well, together they were back to back slicing through Greeks.

"Circular formation! Do not let them get through!" He ordered and the soldiers got into a circle and shielded each other from the Greeks, they stayed on defense while the Greeks fought to defeat them all. Percy sliced through a mans chest plate and ran his blade through his stomach. The Greeks were no match for the Romans who were far superior and under a better leader. A few of the Roman soldiers fell in battle but Percy focused on the main task at hand, it was easier to fight in a war when he was not attached to anyone. Greeks fled the scene and Percy looked at a small group of Romans who were hardly touched by a weapon,

"After them, we must make sure they do not run and get help." The Romans nodded and chased after the Greeks. Percy turned to Lucious and five other warriors,

"Come with me, we must capture Perseus. The rest of you, secure the castle. Make sure it is empty and then burn it, this place is for Rome now. If anyone is alive that isn't a Greek warrior then get them out of here, any warriors then you know what to do." The Romans smirked and began. To run around the castle,

"For Rome!" They bellowed. Percy gestured for his troops to follow him and they entered the kings chambers. He was sitting on his bed while grasping a sword tightly, five guards stood there and Percy grinned at the king wickedly,

"Your Highness! Sorry to intrude but our king would like a couple of words with you." Lucious laughed and charged at one of the guards, he began to battle him while the rest of Percy's soldiers attacked the remaining Greek defenders. Percy slowly walked towards the king while he idly twirled his sword around,

"Well Perseus, you have a silver tongue I'll give you that. Your alliance with Epirus was well done, but fruitless if you thought you could take on an Empire as magnificent as Rome. Are you good with a sword? Can your fighting skills possibly compare with your politics and charm?" Percy mocked and didn't know what was going on with him, he felt powerful with a legion under his command and he knew how to lead them wisely. He felt wiser as though Minerva was guiding him, he knew that it wasn't true since she hated Romans. Maybe it was because he found his true place, his true home. He belonged with the Romans, not the Greeks at camp Halfblood. Though he cared for some of the Greeks he knew that he was supposed to be here at camp Jupiter. Perseus stood shakily and raised his sword over his head and charged, Percy thought it was funny that he was fighting a Greek that had the same name as him. He side stepped the king and easily tripped him, Perseus fell flat on his face and his sword clattered to the floor. Perseus jumped back up and grabbed his sword quickly before sloppily slashing his sword at Percy. Percy easily parried the poor strike and brought the butt of his sword down on the kings face. Perseus cried out in pain before he crumpled to the ground. Percy rolled his eyes and capped Anaklumos for he knew the fight with Perseus was over and it was far to easy. He grabbed the feeble king by his red robes and looked to Lucious the consul of Rome,

"It has been an honor sir, we have captured Perseus." The consul smiled and wiped his bloody sword on a dead warriors clothes,

"It was a pleasure to fight along side you, what's your name soldier?" Percy hauled the king to his feet and grabbed shackles from one of his men, he shackled Perseus before turning back to Lucious,

"Sir, ironically my name is Perseus." He felt the need to be formal around the legendary consul of Rome. Lucious's eyes widened before he gave out a hearty laugh,

"Well Perseus, let us take this almighty Greek and give him to our King Eumenes." Perseus smiled before gently pushing the prisoner along, though he was roman and felt merciless he could feel his mothers characteristics of peace and kindness start to work through him. Yes he had slaughtered a plethora of men but it was because he was ordered to, obedience and discipline were essential for a roman, he did not want the king to suffer because of his defeat. He actually thought the foolish king was rather brave for trying to take a stand against him. The legion made their way back to their king leaving behind a burning castle. Percy and Lucious had taken the lead, Percy had quickly taken a liking to the consul of Rome for he was a easy guy to be around. They spoke of battle strategy and how great the Roman Empire would become, once they made it back to Eumenes Percy kneeled to him as did Lucious before handing Perseus over. Lucious kicked Perseus's calves making him fall on his knees with his head down in defeat. Eumenes smirked and plucked the crown from the fallen king's head. He then handed it to Perseus,

"Good work soldier, destroy this." Percy smiled widely and handed it to Lucious who looked at him in surprise but Percy put a hand on his shoulder,

"Lucious was the key to Perseus's capture. He helped assure me when I was nervous and stood by me when we were in battle. He should do it for this was his victory as well as all of Rome's." Eumenes smiled and the Romans cheered once Lucious crushed the crown under his foot. Lucious smiled at Percy's modesty while the Roman king gestured for Percy to step forward,

"That was most honorable of you, I want you to be the one who slays Perseus. Kill him." Percy uncapped Anaklumos and felt a little remorse for killing the Greek king, he knew he had to if he was to pass this test. This is all just a test, a simulation, this isn't really happening. He chided himself, he was only following orders and he knew it wasn't real. He could feel hope leaving Perseus and he felt sad, his mother had told him that hope made them strong, hope gave everyone something to believe in. He swallowed thickly and steeled himself. He lifted the blade and brought it down on the kings neck, he only saw black as darkness surrounded him.

He suddenly reappeared next to Lupa and her pack, she was giving him a wolfish smile,

"Welcome to camp Jupiter."

The camp was huge and even more beautiful then camp Halfblood. Farther away he could see tall temples dedicated to some of the gods. He could see new Rome which is what Artemis had told him about, a place for Roman demigods to marry and live a happy life. The Fields of Mars were currently being used to do drills in such as running, jumping, climbing, and fighting.

"Beautiful isn't it? Diana had explained your situation to me, you are a Roman who has only encountered Greek demigods. Your talents shan't be wasted with such lazy halfbloods." Percy bristled at Lupa for calling his friends lazy,

"With all do respect Lady Lupa, Greeks may not be as superior as Romans but my sister Lady Diana has many Greek hunters who are strong, brave, and work twice as hard as the Romans." He defended Zoe and his sisters for most of them were Greek. He knew they could take on any of these campers for they trained vigorously and in harsher environments then the demigods at camp Jupiter. Lupa glared at him but he stared at her dark eyes unfazed, he had endured man haters glaring at him all the time and her wolf glare couldn't touch Alpha's,

"I say this as respectfully as I possibly can, I will obey you and listen to your request with discipline. But you are not to mock Greeks in my presence, well you can mock the Greeks at camp Halfblood." Besides Annabeth, the Stolls, Nico, and Katie he couldn't stand the rest of those Greeks. He did however have a high level of respect for Clarisse for she was a good, strong warrior. She listened to her superiors and no one else, he knew she would like this camp better. Lupa's eyes widened before she nodded her head at him,

"Very good pup, you are fearless and strong yet you listen to orders and defend your beliefs, you will do well here." He grinned and bowed his head to her,

"Thank you Lady Lupa." A blonde boy ran up to them about Percy's age, he had electric blue eyes and apperared to be a bit less muscular then Percy,

"Who's this?" He asked curiously and Percy gave him a curt nod,

"My name is Percy Jackson, I see you are a son of Jupiter." Although he hated the king of the gods he wasn't going to go around and be rude to his children. Artemis and Apollo were his siblings while Thalia was his cousin. The blonde raised his eyebrows in surprise before nodding,

"Ya, my names Jason Grace. Who's your parent?" Percy froze once he heard his last name and realized that this was Thalia's full blooded brother she had "lost" when they were kids.

"My father is Pluto," he then smirked at the blonde,"I hope to face you tonight once I'm put into a cohort." He decided to test the son of Jupiter and see if he was pompous like his father. Jason smirked back at him,

"Your on Jackson."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Grace." Jason decided that he liked Percy, Percy had this air of self confidence and seemed to have a fun personality. He just hoped that the son of Pluto wasn't arrogant. Jason spoke up again,

"Lady Lupa, may I show Percy around?" The wolf goddess nodded before leaving the demigods alone. As they walked around Jason started to question Percy,

"So, if you don't mind me asking where were you before you came here?" Percy smiled at Jason's politeness,

"I was living in the woods with my family, we've been surviving." Jason looked at him impressed,

"Didn't your powerful scent attract monsters?" Truth be told his scent did not attract many monsters at all, since he was made from the hearth he smelled like fire, at least that's what Alpha had told him.

"Not really, we were around fire a lot and it masked our scent." Jason shot out another question,

"Who is your family?" Percy shook his head,

"No one important." Jason could tell that Percy wanted to drop the conversation so he let it go. They walked in silence before Percy began to sense an escaped soul, he looked around wildly but only saw Venus girls staring at him. He then saw a mixed girl with brown, wavy hair walk by. He could feel that she wasn't alive and cast a quick glance at Jason,

"Give me two seconds." He walked up to the girl who appeared to be thirteen, she was pretty and had blonde highlights through her hair. He pulled her aside and looked at her suspiciously,

"How are you...here? You should be dead." She looked panicked before she looked at him calmly,

"I don't know what your talking about." His eyes narrowed in frustration,

"Stop playing stupid, my father is Pluto and your dead I can feel it." Her eyes widened before she gave him a hug. He looked shocked and froze, she pulled away before smiling sheepishly at him,

"Sorry, I'm a Pluto's daughter, my names Hazel Levesque. Nico brought me back alive so I could have a second chance, he's our brother." His eyes narrowed even more, did Nico know about the Romans? Did Hazel know about the Greeks?

"And Nico is a son of Pluto?" He asked suspiciously and she nodded,

"Of course! Who else could walk around in the underworld?" He let out a sigh of relief and crushed her into a hug,

"Nice to meet ya sis." He muttered and she hugged him back. He felt hesitant about having another little sister, what if he failed her as well? Having Grace as a little sister in the hunt was great but he knew for sure she was safe. Would Hazel be? Once they pulled away from the embrace she smiled up at him,

"Have you met Nico." He grinned,

"Of course! He's my little brother...who might be mad at me for letting dad give him the talk..." He trailed off and realized he forgot to apologize for that. Hazel laughed and he couldn't help but marvel at how much she sounded like Bianca, how much she acted like her.

"Sis, out of curiosity what cohort are you in?"

"Fourth, why? My friend Frank is in the fifth." That was random he thought, he grinned and shrugged,

"Just curious." Just then a burly asian appeared and was glaring at Percy,

"What do you think your doing newbie?" He snarled and Percy glared back at him before he let out a laugh,

"Are you supposed to be scary? I know some girls that make you look like a stupid kitten. I'm not afraid to take you on." The asian looked surprised then offended,

"Watch your arrogance newbie I am Frank Zhang of the fifth cohort." Percy rolled his eyes at him,

"It's not arrogance if I know I can easily defeat you in battle." Frank looked murderous and Hazel was about to intervene but Frank spoke again,

"Just keep your hands off her." Percy let out another laugh. He then lightly tapped Frank's cheek multiple times,

"Son of Mars you misunderstand, I can hug Hazel all I want because she's my sister. Gods forbid that Hazel gets hugged by her brother. Get over yourself, I only listen to Lady Lupa or the praetor and you are none of them." Frank's mouth fell open and his face turned red in embarrassment. Hazel laughed and hugged Percy again,

"Watch out Frank! My brothers making a move!" The siblings laughed and Percy turned to see Jason talking to a Venus girl,

"Gotta go, later Hazel by Frank. And Frank, if you hurt Hazel you'll find yourself in the deepest pits of Tartuarus." Frank paled and nodded while Hazel smiled at her brother for being protective of her. Percy smiled back and walked over to Jason, the girl looked part Cherokee and had brown choppy hair. She was extremely beautiful and had kaleidoscope eyes. Defiantly a daughter of Venus, he mused in his head. She turned to him and her eyebrows shot up,

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean daughter of Venus." She thrust out her hand, Percy smiled at her and shook it. She blushed making Percy's smile falter for a second before he smiled even wider,

"Nice to meet you Piper, though it was easy to tell you were a daughter of Venus because of your beauty and your eyes. I'm Percy Jackson son of Pluto." She blushed even harder when he called her beautiful, Percy was very good looking with jet black hair and sea green eyes. He had more muscle then Jason and had the charisma of a child of Venus. He had this red ring in his eyes which made them look even more beautiful, he was gorgeous and she wouldn't be surprised if her mother tried to snatch him up. His scar made him look even more dangerous as it was wickedly slashed across his eye, it showed he had been in challenging battles. He had a grey streak through his hair that added to the appeal.

Jason looked at Percy with jealousy and Percy rolled his eyes,

"Chill out Jace." He didn't continue, he didn't need to be a child of Venus to tell that Jason liked Piper. Though Piper was very beautiful he liked Zoe to much to even think of looking at another girl, not that he would anyway. Piper looked at them questioningly but Percy shook his head and she shrugged before she flashed him a dazzling smile,

"Nice meeting you Percy, hope to see you tonight." She walked away and Jason glared at Percy who laughed,

"My goodness your territorial, don't have to worry about me friend I've got a girlfriend." Who's probably going to kill me for not saying goodbye, he thought nervously and silently cursed Jupiter for his own forgetfulness. Jason relaxed and grinned at Percy mischievously,

"Is it Hazel?" Percy face palmed and made gagging noises,

"No! She's my sister remember! Ewwwwwww! You are such a blonde." Jason's face turned red with embarrassment making Percy laugh. Why does everyone think he was with Hazel or Bianca? Could he not a hug a girl without people getting the wrong idea?

"Well, I'll lead you to Praetor Reyna now." Jason said still embarrassed about the sister thing.

Jason led Percy to the Garden of Bacchus because he knew it was Reyna's favorite spot. Percy was surrounded with beautiful plants and vegetation, he saw children of Ceres working in the fields along with children of Bacchus. He thought the garden was beautiful and soon saw a girl sitting on a bench, she had two wolf like creatures that sat by her and growled as the demigods approached, one was gold while the other was silver. She looked in their direction and stood, she wore purple robes and had brown hair.

"Aurum, Argentum sit!" She ordered, Percy thought it was humorous that their names were gold and silver in Latin. The guard dogs looked at Percy curiously and he smiled at them, they approached him slowly and sniffed him. He began to pat their heads even though they were automations, Aurum leaned into Percy's hand while Argentum wagged his tail. Reyna's eyebrows shot up in surprise, her dogs never liked anyone. Percy thought the dogs were far nicer then Alpha, he stopped petting them and closed Jason's agape mouth.

"I apologize Praetor, I have a strong connection with wolves and seeing as dogs are their descendants then I guess I have a connection with them as well." The dogs sat by their master again and Reyna snapped out of her confusion,

"Well, who are you?"

"Percy Jackson son of Pluto." She nodded and the dogs barked happily, Percy didn't know they were lie detectors. He grinned at them before he gave a slight bow to Reyna, she was happy that he had discipline,

"Are you ready to join a cohort?"

"Yes ma'am." He bellowed and she smiled at him,

"We shall see if you are worthy."

**And what do you think? Percy is going to be fighting to be in a cohort tomorrow, and I made Piper Roman because it was easier then having to make her Greek. Not sure if I want Hazel to be with Leo of Frank, Frank annoys me in the books but if you guys want you can choose who she'll be with. I made Hazel mixed because I wanted to, don't give me grief about her not being black because its honestly not a huge deal. Piper might have a small thing for Percy, should Jason be with Reyna or Piper? Should Hazel be with Frank or Leo? Vote!**


	17. Chapter 17

"You are to make Percy praetor, he has an important role to play and must be trusted by all." Lupa instructed, Reyna opened her mouth to protest but Lupa beat to it,

"What is not to like daughter of Bellona? He is strong, handsome, powerful, respectful. The perfect partner for you, give him time and things might be able to speed up romantically." Reyna blushed at the thought, he was undeniably handsome and she had been waiting for the right man to take over for co praetor. Being a praetor meant that you and your partner bonded in many ways, friendly ways and romantic ways.

"But what if he is not a good fighter?" She questioned and Lupa gave her a wolfish smile,

"We shall see."

Percy stood in the coliseum holding his two imperial gold hunting knives, he wore his hoodie that his father had given him and the hood covered his eyes. He stood tall as the crowd roared in anticipation of the upcoming battles, he could hear bets being placed on how long he would last. His golden bow was currently being held with the roman god of borders along with his guitar. Percy only brought his knives and his sword Anaklumos for he wanted to fight the Romans fairly so he gave it to Terminus for safe keeping.

"LEGIONNAIRES! We will be watching Percy Jackson fight to be accepted into a cohort. Bring out the fifth cohort centurion!" Reyna bellowed, Frank walked into the arena and Percy smirked deviously,

"Well if it isn't the son of Mars?" Percy taunted as Frank took a fighting stance, Percy just stood there watching him in amusement. Frank scowled and glared at him,

"I'd love to see you try to take me down." He seems to be more like a son of Ares then Mars. Percy mused as he casually approached him, his stance was firm but based on his weight Percy knew he wasn't a quick fighter. Frank probably had strength but by the angry glint in his eyes Percy could tell he lacked strategy, Frank looked as though he could attack Percy at any moment. Frank clutched his sword tightly and Percy yawned and looked at him expectedly,

"Are we gonna fight or are you just gonna stand there like a ditz?" Frank roared in rage and charged at Percy, Percy remembered king Perseus doing the same thing. At the last second he stepped out of the way and tripped the centurion. Frank fell and quickly jumped to his feet, he slashed his sword at Percy who easily blocked the strike with his knives. Percy sliced a long gash into his stomach making Frank bend over in pain, he then grabbed his face in his hands and slammed Frank's face into his knee. The son of Mars nose cracked and blood gushed out, he then fell to the ground unconscious. Percy wiped his bloody knives off and turned to Reyna who was very surprised at how short the match was. Apollo campers took his unconscious body away. The crowd cheered but some booed loudly,

"Bring out the forth cohort." Reyna called and a boy appeared, he marched proudly and had blue eyes. He had bright blonde hair and Percy knew it was one of Apollo's children, he carried a bow and Percy sheathed his knives. He brought out Anaklumos and Reyna gasped once she saw the celestial bronze sword,

"I am Jordan, son of Apollo. May the best man win." Percy nodded and decided he liked Jordan, he wasn't boastful or cocky like Frank was. Jordan fired arrows at a rapid speed, Percy dodged and used his blade as a shield against the arrows. They bounced off his sword as he flipped and rolled in between arrows, Percy began to advance on the son of Apollo while easily avoiding the arrows. To his surprise one caught him in the stomach, he grunted as pain exploded in his stomach. Instead of falling like the Romans predicted he ripped the arrow out and glared at Jordan murderously, he threw the arrow back at him catching the son of Apollo in the thigh. Percy silently cursed himself for not wearing armor but knew that with no armor he would gain the acceptance and respect of the Romans faster. Not to mention he hated how heavy and bulky armor was, it was hot and limited his movements. Jordan screamed and Percy took his moment of distraction and charged at him, Jordan saw this and quickly took out a knife. Percy moved so quickly that he looked like a blur, he smacked Jordan's arm with the flat of his blade making it go numb. He then dodged Jordan's blade as he attempted to feebly fight him off, Percy couldn't feel the pain in his stomach anymore as anger boiled through him. He fought himself so he wouldn't burst into flames. Jordan tried to kick Percy but Percy easily grabbed his foot and twisted it with one hand, with his sword in the other hand he swept Jordan off his feet with the flat of his blade. Jordan let out a yelp and fell flat on his face, Percy put his sword to the back of his neck,

"Yield." He growled and Jordan turned his face to the side,

"I yield." Percy lowered his sword and pulled Jordan to his feet. Jordan nodded gratefully as he limped put of the arena. Percy knew that the Roman's pride was wounded. The pain in Percy's stomach returned and he groaned, he held his hands to the wound as blood slowly trickled out of the hole. His hands became hot and he slowly closed the wound with the heat. His stomach hurt like crazy but the pain lessened, no one noticed his slightly red hands and he wiped the sweat that appeared on his brow. Reyna called for the third cohort centurion to come out an Piper walked onto the arena, she smiled at him which left him slightly dazed,

"Hello Percy, won't you take off your hood?" He smiled at her and shook his head,

"Hey Piper, won't you come and play?" She laughed and twirled her gladius, he could tell she was a nimble fighter as she approached him gracefully. Her kaleidoscope eyes started to mesmerize him and he barely registered when she swung her gladius at him, he ducked at the last second and slashed at her stomach. She parried the strike and tried to hit him with the butt of her blade, he swiftly dodged it and marveled at her skill. Her beauty helped distract while her swordsmanship was fantastic, with her being a girl and since she was slim she was easily underestimated which was an advantage for her. He knew men and women were equal but with her caring smile she would be easily down played as a minor threat. He jumped in the air and brought his sword down in a deadly arch, it was full of strength and power. Piper knew she wasn't strong enough to block the attack so she jumped back right as Anaklumos hit the ground, the force of the strike made the ground rumble causing Piper to lose her balance. She fell on her butt and Percy leveled his sword to her neck,

"Do you yield?" His voice held authority and power, Piper had a tinge of pink on her cheeks that didn't go unnoticed by Percy.

"Step away Percy, I'm your friend." Her voice was laced with charmspeak and he stepped away from her as his eyes glazed over. She stood with her gladius and got closer to the demigod before flipping off his hood, she loved looking into his eyes. They looked into hers and he suddenly saw Zoe's eyes instead, he shook from his trance but kept pretending as an idea formed.

"Drop your sword Percy." He knew she found him attractive since she blushed almost every time he was near. Instead of dropping his sword he took off his shirt which showed a well toned six pack. Three white, identical scars decorated his chest and Piper gasped in surprise, he's hot! She thought as she stared at his abs, there was an uproar of yelling, whistling, and cat calls. He ignored them all and swept Piper's legs out from under her, instead of letting her fall to the ground he caught her and held his sword to her throat,

"Pay back Pipes. Yield?" She was blushing heavily and was in shock that he had beaten her at her own game. His abs were noticeably hard which made Piper blush even harder,

"Ya." He grinned and set her straight, she smiled at him,

"Well played Jackson." He chuckled and put his shirt back on before flipping his hood to cover his eyes. Piper walked out of the arena, Reyna was still surprised at his ab display,

"U-uh send o-out next...cohort." She stammered and Jason walked, Percy grinned devilishly even though he was still a bit tired from his fight with Piper.

"Now I've been looking forward to this one for quite some time." Jason said to Percy while he flipped a coin, it transformed into a gladius, he caught it in midair while the tip of the sword cackled with electricity. Percy looked at the blonde unimpressed,

"Are you done with the theatrics?" he asked in a bored tone which made Jason chuckle. Jason charged at Percy and jabbed at him, Percy blocked the jab with the flat of his blade and tried to trip Jason with his sword. Jason jumped over the blade and brought his own sword down quickly, Percy anticipated this move and rolled to side as Jason cut through air. Jason whirled around as Percy gave him a quick cut on his leg. Jason hissed in pain and hacked furiously at Percy but he could never seem to land a blow. Percy was to fast and to experienced, but Percy was mildly surprised that Jason was a decently skilled warrior. Percy thrust his sword at Jason's chest but Jason blocked, swords clashed as the two children of the big three fought for dominance and power. The swords locked and Jason began to push back onto Percy, Percy pretended he couldn't keep up with Jason's strength as the son of Jupiter began to push even harder and used his body weight to help him. Percy pulled away and Jason fell forward, Percy stuck out his foot and Jason flew and hit the dirt. He jumped to his feet,

"Come come Jason! Surely you can do better son of Jupiter!" Percy yelled and Jason smirked as his hand cackled with electricity, Percy wasn't fazed for Thalia had shocked him numerous times. Percy was suddenly surrounded in a dark aura and the earth trembled, Jason was surrounded by an electric blue aura and thunder was heard. Reyna groaned,

"Well there goes another coliseum." Sparks flew out of Jason's finger tips and he blasted lightning at Percy, he somersaulted over it and the earth shook violently as he landed on his feet. The whole arena turned dark as shadows crept into the coliseum. Jason flew backwards and was about to hit the ground but summoned the winds so that he could fly. Percy mentally cursed because Jason had the high ground, sweat drenched the two heroes and Jason shot more lighting at Percy who rolled to the side. Percy ran and jumped in the air, Jason was surprised at the height he could jump and the grace he possessed while jumping. Percy resembled a tiger while he jumped for his prey, when he was at the highest point in the jump he shadow travelled. Jason looked around in confusion and Percy appeared on top of the coliseum right behind Jason,

"This is going to be really stupid but I just can't resist." Percy laughed, he capped Anaklumos and jumped, he was free falling and the crowd gasped in surprise while Percy laughed loudly. Jason turned around as Percy fell on him, they flew to the ground with Jason underneath Percy.

"Yeeeee Haaaawwwwww!" He yelled and whooped, Jason was to stunned to call upon the winds. They crashed into the ground making Percy's ears ring and his heart beat rapidly from the adrenaline, Jason looked like a pancake as he was smothered into the earth. Percy rolled off the son of Jupiter and laughed even louder, he stood up shakily and the children of Apollo rushed Jason to the infirmary. Though Percy felt guilty about Jason's pain he was exhilarated from the amazing free fall, his hood had flipped off from the fall and he flipped it back on. He knew Jason was tough and that he'd be okay, the Romans cheered Percy on while Reyna was baffled at the display of guts, power, speed, and strategy that Percy had shown. He was bold as a true roman should be and didn't just use his strength, he was cunning and quick. The shadows disappeared in the arena,

"Bring out the first cohort centurion." Reyna yelled as Percy regained his breath, a boy who resembled a scarecrow walked in with his head held high. He wore armor and looked scrawny and mal nourished. Percy grinned but knew to never underestimate an opponent no matter what, sweat drenched his entire body from the fight with Jason. His muscles ached from the impact of of the fall and and he stretched them out, the scarecrow boy sneered,

"I am Octavian! The augur of Apollo! You shall be defeated! Take off your hood coward!" His voice was shrill and it hurt Percy's ears and he glared at his brothers augur, he was rude and arrogant. Percy knew he was no coward, he had just jumped off a coliseum for Jupiter's sake!

"That's big talk from a scarecrow. How'd a runt like you become Apollo's augur? You are not worthy enough to look upon such an awesome god." There was a loud whistle and it drew the fighters attention to the stands,

"Woo hoo! Apollo is awesome!" Percy saw a boy with blonde hair that looked about fourteen was sitting by...the hunters. Oh Styx, he prayed that Zoe hadn't seen his fight with Piper, man that would be awkward. He couldn't see her that well but he knew the boy was Apollo, he grinned at his brother before Octavian spoke up,

"That boy is weird...the hunters are here too? Oh this is great." He said sarcastically which made Percy chuckled at the irony,

"I thank the guy is awesome. But I have to agree with you on the hunters." Octavian glared at them,

"They just like to kill boys for the fun of it. Can't say a single sentence without being yelled at!" This made Percy chuckle even louder,

"I know right?" Octavian nodded in agreement before leveling his sword at Percy,

"Prepare to be defeated." He spat and Percy raised an eyebrow,

"Dude are you bipolar?" Octavian charged at Percy and swung his sword wildly which Percy easily side stepped and kept his sword sheathed. He threw a punch at Octavian who ducked, Percy expected this and gave him a strong upper cut to the jaw. He fell on his back and Percy stomped on his stomach making him yelp. He backed away as Octavian stumbled to his feet,

"Your not scary! I am fearless!" Octavian bellowed and Percy smirked as the entire arena darkened again, Percy stomped on the ground and a stairway appeared leading down. Screams could be heard from the stairway and Percy grinned maniacally while Octavian looked down the stairs fearfully while screams of agony filled the arena.

"Hear that Octavian? That's the field of punishment," Percy grabbed him by the throat and leaned him towards the entry way, skeletal and human hands reached out to try and grab the auger,"I wonder what would happen if I cast you down there...what punishment shall I pick for you? Should it be something along the lines of teddy bears?" Octavian screamed as plush teddy bear paws reached out to him and touched his face.

"How-how did y-you know!" Percy smirked but didn't answer his question,

"Yield, I won't throw you in if you yield." The augur nodded and Percy threw him away from the stairs and closed the earth. Reyna's eyes popped open as she stared at Percy in shock, he's the one, Lupa is right. She realized and the crowd cheered as Octavian ran away, she got out of her seat and entered the arena next to Percy,

"Percy, I would like to offer you the spot of co praetor. You would be perfect with your speed, strategy, strength, and boldness." Percy's eyes widened, this is where he would gain the Romans favor,

"I accept." Reyna grinned and looked at the audience before raising Percy's arm up. He felt like he won a boxing match,

"Legionnaires meet your new praetor, Percy Jackson!" The crowd roared in approval and excitement and Percy believe how fast this was happening, he didn't know that it had been Lupa's doing. Artemis was in her roman for as Diana, she smiled proudly at her brother but grimaced as she remembered the reason she was here.

"You shall get your tattoo in the morning, until then you are free to do what you want. You may pick your cohort in the morning as well." He nodded excitedly before crushing her in a hug,

"Thanks Reyna." He set her down and ran out of the arena to find the hunters. Reyna blushed heavily and felt as though life would be better with the son of Pluto around.

"PERCE THAT WAS AWESOME!" Apollo yelled once they were away from all the Romans, he gave his little brother a man hug that Percy happily returned. Diana hugged her little brother too along with Phoebe, Thalia, and Grace. Once the hugs were over Grace hopped on his back and he laughed, he looked at Zoe expectedly and she glared at him,

"I thought the fight with the daughter of Venus was interesting." Percy paled and cleared his throat nervously. Diana saw the confrontation showing up and spoke up,

"Common girls, these best friends need to talk." Grace looked at them in confusion but followed the girls. Phoebe flashed Percy a knowing smirk and he stuck his tongue out at her which made her laugh. Apollo conjured a seat and some popcorn and began munching on it loudly as he watched the two like they were a movie,

"Look Zoe, I only used my abs as a distraction like she did to me with her face and voice." If possible the glare intensified,

"So your calling her beautiful?"

"Dear Jupiter! She's...pretty and stuff and she's good with charmspeak."

"So she's attractive to you?"

"Yes-wait! I mean she's pretty but your beautiful!" Apollo leaned in closer as he kept chomping the popcorn loudly,

"This is soo much better then twilight! Perce your really in the doghouse!" He grumbled and Percy shot him a glare while Zoe continued to glower at him,

"Why did did you hold her at the end?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "Because I didn't want her to get hurt. And it's her fault for being attracted to me-"

"So you've met her before, has she tried to make a move on you?" Zoe cut him off and Percy shook his head,

"No, she likes Jason more." She nodded slowly before giving him a kiss on the lips. Though she'd never admit it she had missed him, she was angry that he left her without saying goodbye but soon got over it once Artemis explained she just flashed him there.

"AWWWWW!" Apollo cooed and they broke apart blushing and Percy glared at the sun god, before he could yell at his brother someone called out,

"Percy?" He froze and whispered to Zoe,

"Pretend we're arguing." She nodded while Apollo quickly disappeared. Percy then yelled out loudly,

"Your mom!" Zoe fought to keep from laughing before she became serious,

"Stupid male!"

"Stupid female!"

"Your kind is arrogant and rude!"

"Well your kind doesn't make very good wives!"

"You cheat on women all the time!"

"Nu uh!"

"Ya huh!" Piper burst through the bushes to see Percy and a hunter arguing. When he saw her he mentally face palmed while Zoe glared at her. Piper glared back and grabbed Percy's arm while yanking him away,

"Reyna wants to see you."

"Tell her I'll be there in a little bit, I just gotta deal with miss sexist over here." he spat at Zoe, suddenly Diana appeared and completely ignored Piper,

"He knows." She said worriedly and Apollo came back as well, he was pale and looked as though he could faint at any moment.

"Jupiter, Percy he found out about you, me, the hunt." He stressed at the thought of his siblings being punished. Percy's eyes widened along with Zoe's while Piper watched them in confusion. Percy took deep breaths,

"Ho-how did he find out about us?" He stammered and Diana glared at the ground bitterly,

"Minerva has been watching us." Zoe grabbed Percy's hand as he started to hyperventilate, he didn't want his sisters and Diana in the hunt to be punished for harboring him. He didn't want Apollo being struck down for being his brother, he didn't want Zoe to die because she cared for him. It was all his fault, all of it. They would die like Bianca, his breathing became quicker and Zoe crushed him into a hug. His breathing slowed as tears formed in his eyes and he hugged her back, Diana embraced them as well and Apollo joined in but was mindful not to touch Zoe. Piper's mind was swimming in confusion of the situation as she saw Percy being hugged by a sun god, a hunter, and a man hating goddess. Minerva flashed in and stared at the scene in remorse,

"Jupiter request your presences in the throne room immediately."

**And what do you think? Percy will have more camp halfblood arrivals and will still be with the hunt. Voting is now closed and the results are in...I'm not gonna tell ya but their in. Ya, comment and sorry if the praetor scene was wrong I don't know how they but praetors in charge. So hoped you liked the chapter, decided that Percy can't heal himself to well, don't be mad at me for making Frank arrogant. He's a son of the war god, also it's my story. And sorry for the lack of perzoe but this chapter was so Percy could find his place with the Romans. Comment! **


	18. Chapter 18

"So Lupa took the potion, just like that?" A hooded woman asked,

The eight year old shrugged,"Yes, but I betrayed her." The eight year old looked at the ground sadly while the woman rolled her eyes.

The eight year old glared at her,"I have done what you've asked! I've fulfilled my debt to you."

The woman clucked her tongue,"Why so angry? Percy is now a praetor as he should be."

The girl looked furious,"I wanted him to earn the title of praetor not have some stupid potion trick Lupa." The woman's eyes narrowed at the girl and she towered over her.

The girl glared up at her defiantly and the woman scoffed,"I needed to speed up the process, have you not seen his fighting skills? He did earn that title and you have not payed off your debt to me. You owe me far more then a short mission, I have created a roman prodigy and you have sold your soul to me. Even you should know that you have sold your soul to someone far worse then Pluto himself." The girl slumped and looked at the ground in remorse and anger.

"And what if I choose to stop helping you?" The girl growled and the woman laughed at her. The girl looked at the woman questionably, she was nervous at the woman's laugh and her neck hairs stood on end.

"You honestly think you can stop paying off such a large debt? You are funny, if you even think of breaking our deal I will destroy him, I helped create him and I can tear him down just as easily." She sneered cruelly and the girl looked at her in horror as tears blurred her eyes. She couldn't imagine life without Percy, he was the best thing that ever happened to her. Diana, Apollo, Pluto, and the hunters would be crushed if he died. Percy was her little boy and she would not let him die, he meant the world to her, he was her pride and joy, he made her so happy as he grew up into the perfect young man.

"Hecate, please do not harm him. I will pay off my debt, just leave Percy out of this." The girl pleaded and Hecate smirked at her before patting her head as if she was a dog.

"I thought you would say that, he is after all your only child. Vesta, there is a council meeting you must attend. I will call upon you once I require your charming services." She spoke down to the hearth goddess in a demeaning way and Vesta nodded numbly before giving her a look of confusion.

"Won't Lupa realize he is a praetor tomorrow? Won't she be angry and confused?" Vesta asked and Hecate sighed impatiently while tapping her foot.

"Yes but she won't think a thing of it once you give her and the senate this tomorrow, Percy must win those votes." Hecate conjured a yellow potion and handed it to Vesta,"And we do not know if she'll even be able to think a thing of it...might want to get to that meeting soon Vesta. I'd hate to see you depressed once your son is splattered all over the walls of the throne room." Hecate chided and smirked at the hearth goddess's face of rage. Vesta vanished in flames and Hecate laughed maniacally before vanishing as well.

Percy stood in the throne room beside Diana, Apollo, and Zoe. He glared at the king of the gods as Jupiter glared at them as well.

"Diana, Apollo! You two have been hiding this forbidden child!" Jupiter bellowed angrily, the godly twins glowered at their father.

"Father he was five when we found him! He was alone and he's part of my hunt now!" Artemis snarled as her silver eyes began to glow. Percy grabbed Zoe's hand and squeezed it reassuringly before dropping it and stepping towards the king of the gods.

"Jupiter, if anyone is to be punished it is me. My very existence is wrong, do what you wish with me but leave my siblings Diana and Apollo, who are also your children, out of this. And leave Zoe alone, she hasn't done anything wrong." Percy spoke with a firm voice and stepped in front of his siblings and Zoe. Jupiter's eyes widened comically before he pulled out his master bolt. Zoe stared at her boyfriend in horror as he sacrificed himself for them, she snatched his hand and glared at him for being so selfless. She didn't want him to die for her, she wasn't worth it. He was her boyfriend and she loved him, he had done nothing wrong and neither has Diana or Apollo.

"Siblings!" He boomed, "You two have made this death spawn your brother? He is a disgrace!" Jupiter roared and the twins stood by Percy again, his eyes burst into flames at being called death spawn. Neptune eyed his brother warily and clutched his trident tightly.

"Brother, I don't see how punishing them will be productive." Neptune said calmly but was concerned for Percy's safety.

Juno nodded in agreement,"Neptune is right, what is done is done. No one is in the wrong, you are overreacting as usual." Jupiter fixed his glare on his wife and brother, Percy smiled at Juno for defending him and gave Neptune a curt nod of appreciation.

"Overreacting? My own children have betrayed me and now you join the demigod as well! I will make him suffer!" Apollo's body started to glow a golden color as he fought to contain his divine form.

"If you touch my brother I will side with the Titans!" Apollo screamed and the room erupted in gasps. Diana put a hand on both of her brothers shoulders and glared at Jupiter with silver eyes that began to glow as well. Percy was surprised that Apollo and Diana would go to that extent just to ensure his safety.

"I will join Apollo as well if you touch my little brother!" Apollo and Percy smiled at their big sister and she smiled back at them. Zoe held Percy's hand and he kissed her forehead reassuringly, she smiled up at him. Jupiter lowered his bolt in confusion at his children's behavior. He had never seen them so close to each other or another demigod, yes they still argued constantly but they seemed to care for each other more. He had noticed how they seemed to stand up for each other more during council meetings or conversed calmly without it turning into a screaming match. Two flashes appeared in the room, Vesta and Pluto stood there angrily. Vesta was covered in flames while Pluto was wearing black armor and had his helm of darkness tucked under his arm.

"Touch my son and I'll kill you Jupiter!" Vesta screamed as the flames grew larger on her body. All the gods looked at Vesta wide eyed, they had never seen the peaceful goddess so angry. Zoe felt better that Pluto and Vesta were there to defend Percy as well.

"I'll throw you in Tartarus of you even think of getting rid of him! You could say hi to father for me but he is rising as we speak! Percy is the one that shall destroy him, and he is my son!" Pluto spat and Jupiter paled as his two eldest, most powerful siblings threatened him. Jupiter didn't like the idea of their father coming back alive, Percy ran to his mother and father and embraced them. He felt as though he hadn't seen his mother in forever, the flames didn't harm him as he hugged her with one arm. The other arm was around his father who wore armor that was really cold and felt awkward to hug. They hugged him back happily and Jupiter stared at the scene in shock, he had always wanted to hug Thalia like that or Jason. He wasn't mad at his siblings for threatening him, they were parents and...parents risked anything for their children. Apollo, Diana, and Zoe glared at Jupiter as if daring him to try anything.

"You all really care for him don't you?" He whispered softly, they nodded except for Pluto and Vesta who were hugging Percy while shielding him from the paranoid god. Neptune watched the scene sadly, that could of been me. He thought sadly and slumped in his throne with sadness. Vesta's fire died and Pluto smiled down at his son, they pulled away from the hug and Percy looked at the king of the gods.

"Look Jupiter, don't punish anyone but me." Jupiter just shook his head which surprised Percy.

"No, you are the child of the prophesy. Not to mention you have done nothing wrong, return to your camp. You may let everyone know of Diana and Apollo being your siblings, good luck nephew." Jupiter understood that Percy wasn't in the wrong, not to mention he didn't need four gods against him. Percy had opened his eyes, he needed to start being there for his children a little bit more.

Percy smiled widely at Jupiter,"Thank you uncle." Diana smiled at her father as did Apollo, Jupiter got out of his throne and shrunk to their size.

He stopped in front of his children and cleared his throat,"I'm sorry for being mad at you guys and Percy, I'm extremely proud of both of you." The twins smiled at their father and were happy he had left Percy alone, they were both surprised that their father had complemented them. No one else seemed to hear him except Percy, Zoe, and his parents.

"I'm so proud of you Percy, I would love to stay but I've got to go take care of some business." Vesta said the last part darkly and Percy raised an eyebrow in confusion but his mom just kissed his forehead and vanished.

Pluto stepped up to his son and smiled widely,"Saw your little fight earlier, beat all the cohorts? Good job! And uh...was that Venus girl your lady friend? She's beautiful and seems good for you." Zoe heard this and growled, Percy's eyes shot open in fear of his angry girlfriend.

"Dad-" he started but Pluto cut him off,"I can help you get her easily! Just stop by the underworld and I'll give you some pointers. At the moment I've got to go fire Minos." He snarled the last part and shadow travelled to the underworld. Percy eyed his girlfriend warily as she glared at him. He pretended he didn't notice but then looked accusingly at the wisdom goddess.

He stepped towards Minerva's throne with narrowed eyes,"Why?" He snarled and his eyes turned ablaze.

Minerva looked at the ground in shame,"I thought I would get the title goddess of battle back like I have in my Greek form." Percy just shook his head in disgust, she had put his entire family in jeopardy for a title. He then thought of how she was practically demoted to a minor goddess in Roman form.

He looked at her sadly,"You nearly destroyed my family for a title, surely we are worth more then that."

Minerva then became angry and thought he was trying to judge her,"You are lucky my father has let you live Roman, leave my presence. I am wise and you have no position to judge me." Percy glared back, her pride was taking over and it angered him.

His hands burst into flames,"Hubris, your Greek children's fatal flaw and apparently yours. You claim to be wise but you let your pride cloud your better judgement, you are truly a fool! I hold no respect for such an arrogant goddess, get over yourself." He growled and stomped away from her, she stood up in rage but Neptune leveled his trident at her neck.

"Leave him be." The sea god snarled and Minerva glared at him but didn't move. Percy walked over to his siblings and Zoe. His hands weren't on fire anymore but he was still angered by Minerva.

Zoe narrowed her eyes at him as he approached them,"Are you trying to die?" She asked which made Percy chuckle. He was still jumpy by today's events, he hugged his siblings tightly.

"Thank you." He murmured, he was touched that they had cared so much for him. Diana and Apollo just smiled at their brother. They would do anything for him.

-LINE BREAK-

"We are here today to see if the senate agrees with Perseus Jackson being a praetor." Reyna said as Percy stood there in excitement, he was standing tall and grinning like a fool.

"Who agrees that Percy should be co praetor?" She questioned and all hands raised, Percy frowned in confusion. He surely did not get all votes, he looked closer at some of the senate and saw their eyes glazed over, something is wrong. He thought nervously, Reyna smiled at him which he shakily returned. Octavian walked forward and tattooed _S.P.Q.R_ onto his wrist and put _Pluto_ over it. His wrist stung but he ignored it, he looked at Octavian who hadn't uttered a word which was unusual for him. His eyes were glassy and stared at nothing as he walked away, Percy frowned and looked at Reyna who looked normal and happy. She handed him a purple cape that had gold on the shoulders,

"Percy Jackson the praetor from cohort four!" She bellowed and the senate clapped, he looked at them again and they seemed fine as if nothing happened. Something weird was going on and he didn't know what. The cape went to the back of his knees and it felt soft, he liked it. He had picked the fourth cohort because Hazel was in it, also because he loved wolves. Wolves were apparently the fourth cohorts animal, he didn't really like the other cohorts. Piper was great but she had an insufferable son of Bacchus in her cohort that he detested, Jason was his friend but family always comes first, and he didn't want to be stuck with Octavian in the first cohort. He wanted to see Diana and the hunt, specifically Zoe though he knew the two couldn't be a couple in public.

Reyna noticed that Percy was zoning out and she snapped her fingers in front of his face,"Percy?" His green eyes looked at her and he smiled at her.

"Sorry, I just really got to go see Diana today." He said happily and hoped she would let him go see her. He could finally act like a family with the hunt again and he was going to hang out with them all the time, he missed his time in the hunt though its only been two days. He missed Phoebe messing around with him, Thalia electrocuting him, Grace playing piggy back ride with him, Zoe kissing...slapping him.

Reyna raised her eyebrows in surprise and concern,"Wait, are you in trouble with them? Does Diana want to turn you into a animal?"

He chuckled at her concern before resting his hands on her shoulders,"I'll be fine, just got to go see some family." He ran to go find the hunters leaving a confused Reyna. Percy saw Diana waiting with the hunters just outside the senate house.

Phoebe looked at him teasingly,"Congrats praetor, must I now call you lord and grovel at your feet?"

Percy chuckled,"Kiss my boot peasant!" She snorted and rolled her eyes at him. Percy remembered the senators and uneasiness crept into him, he was about to bring it up but Grace jumped on his back.

"Let's play piggy back ride!" Grace squealed and Percy laughed before he started to run around. Campers stopped and stared at the two in shock, Percy playing with a young hunter. He heard the sound of metal hitting each other and he frowned.

He put her down and gave her a stern look,"Did you steal anything at this camp?"

She feigned and innocent look,"Of course not Percy! Your my big brother and you taught me stealing is wrong!" He looked at her expectantly, she sighed and emptied out her pockets. Money, knives, wallets, a necklace, and rings. Percy glared at her but knew it was in her nature as a daughter of Hermes.

She smiled up at him,"I love you Percy, your the best big brother ever!" She hugged him and he sighed, he was such a sucker for Grace. He hugged her back then pulled away and looked at Thalia.

She glared at him,"What are you looking at?"

He stepped towards her so they were toe to toe,"Your face!" He answered and glared back. Thalia chuckled before giving her cousin a hug, she was surprised that he had gotten such a high position so fast, there was something wrong.

Before she could speak up Percy said,"Man I've missed the hunt." Diana chuckled and pat his back since he was to tall for her to pat his head.

"The hunts missed you too, right girls?"

There was some grumbling until Zoe spoke up,"Nope." The hunters laughed while Percy glared at her and she glared back. He relaxed and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Ya, I know you missed me." He said making Zoe blush lightly, Phoebe and Thalia snickered at her face while Diana stifled a laugh. Zoe gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs and his arms immediately dropped from her shoulder to his aching ribs.

He frowned at her,"A simple 'get off me' would of sufficed." He said as he hugged himself. Thalia and Phoebe erupted into more laughter along with Diana.

Zoe smirked at him,"But that wouldn't be any fun." Zoe started to laugh as well.

Percy glared at all the hunters that were laughing at him,"Laugh it all up now you old bats, but I'll be laughing once I watch you take out your dentures and you start walking with canes!" He spat and froze once he saw all the hunters glaring at him.

Grace started laughing,"Percy called you all old!" He shot her a look of desperation and fear as she antagonized the situation. The hunters surrounded him and he shadow travelled to the coliseum. He wasn't sure why he was here but it seemed to be the best place to be. He stood in the middle of the arena and looked around, he felt something strange stir through him. A woman appeared, she was pretty and had long blonde hair, her lips were a blood red and her eyes were green like Greek fire. She wore dark robes and had on black heels.

She walked up to him and grabbed his chin, she started to examine him and he realized he couldn't move. "W-what have you done to me?" He asked while she continued examining him.

The woman laughed and gave him a pat on the cheek,"I'm not here to harm you demigod, I am Hecate and I need you to do me a favor." His eyes widened, Hecate was the Greek goddess of darkness and sorcery, he knew she was crafty and evil.

He glared at her,"What favor? Why are you not in your Roman form as Trivia?" He questioned angrily.

She laughed,"I prefer Hecate to Trivia, though I don't mind be called Queen of the ghost. I need you to go to camp Halfblood, you have a quest awaiting you." She grinned at him and she let him move again, he warily scooted away form her.

He then glared at her,"I am a Roman, though I will visit camp Halfblood I will not be thrown into their quest." He spat and Hecate glared at him murderously before he felt pain erupt in his chest. The pain was excruciating and Percy fell to his knees as agony ate away at him from the inside. He refused to scream, refused to show weakness. He only sat on his knees while he felt as though he was being destroyed from the inside. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist, sweat ran down his face as he fought to keep from yelling.

Hecate smirked and stroked his cheek,"Yes you are very strong, you know the pain you are feeling right now? Imagine me using it on the hunters...imagine me using it on Zoe," His eyes snapped to her face and he glared at her, he didn't want Zoe to feel this pain."All this can be avoided if you just do the quest." He was in to much pain to pull away from her as she continued to stroke his cheek.

"F-f-fine." He said in shuttered breaths as the pain intensified. She smiled and the pain left him. He fell to the floor gasping, he was relieved to no longer endure such torture for it felt worse the holding the sky. He shakily stood up breathing heavily, his chest felt like a weight had been lifted. Magic, the senate looked like emotionless robots...Hecate.

"Now be a good boy and get to camp Halfblood." Hecate said cheerfully.

Percy stopped her from disappearing,"Why is it so important to you? The senate...you did that to them. You made me praetor by magic!" He accused and felt as though his honor had just been stripped from him, he had not earned it, he was given it as though it was a Christmas present.

She laughed gleefully,"I didn't give it to them, yes I made the potion but someone else did the dirty work for me. And why your so needed for camp Halfblood is my business." She hissed the last part.

Percy glared at her defiantly,"Who! I didn't want the position handed to me I wanted to work for it, to fight for it." He growled and his hands burst into flames along with his eyes.

Hecate chuckled,"Why don't you ask one of the goddesses, the one who abandoned you at that orphanage when you were a baby." His eyes widened in alarm and betrayal, his mother had done this? No she couldn't of.

"Your lying! My mom would never do that! And she left me in the orphanage so Jupiter wouldn't harm me!" Percy defended his mother but felt unsure when Hecate smirked at him knowingly.

"Well she did, ask her if you don't believe me. I must be going now." She laughed again crazily before vanishing in green smoke. Percy never got to ask the one question he was dying to ask, why?

**And sorry my last chapter wasn't very good. I hoped this was better and I got some complaints about my story moving to fast so I apologize for that as well. Comment and...ya that last chapter wasn't good so I'm very sorry. Any who comment **


	19. Chapter 19

Percy was conflicted as he shadow travelled to camp Halfblood. His mother had began to work with Hecate? What was Hecate's angle? Why did his mother even trust her? _"Why don't you ask one of the goddesses, the one who abandoned you at that orphanage when you were a_ baby." The words ran through his head over and over again, Hecate said abandoned, but his mom told him she left him for his safety. _"Well she did, ask her if you don't believe me."_ Percy had a difficult time believing Hecate, but the sureness in her voice...why would she lie about it? He was starting to doubt his mother, what if she actually left him because he was a handful? What if she left him because he was forbidden? But she came for him, surely she wouldn't of come if she hadn't cared. Hecate's visit had shaken him up, when she used her magic on him it was like she was ripping him up from the inside, did she even have that much power? He wondered as took off his cape and hid it under his arm, if she did posses such power then why hadn't she taken down Jupiter? Try to rule the world? She seemed like a goddess who craved power, maybe she was blackmailing his mom. He hoped that was it, does she really love you? He wondered and silently cursed Hecate, she had clouded his mind with uncertainty and doubt. Why did she even want him in the quest? Was she benefiting herself or someone else? He then felt sick, he had won such and honorable position by magic. He felt as though he betrayed the Romans, his fatal flaw was loyalty, maybe he could give up the position and win it fairly. It wasn't his fault...it was his moms. Why had she done this to him? He ran a hand through his hair and pushed down his sleeves that held his tattoos. He saw a nearby bush and tucked his cape in them so no suspicions would arise during his time here. He decide to push his negative thoughts aside and promised himself he would ask his mom if it was true.

"Percy!" He turned to see flying blonde hair, he was suddenly crushed into a hug by Annabeth. He remembered how he had disrespected Minerva who was kind of Annabeth's mom...no that's Athena. He reassured himself and hugged the blonde back, then he was pushed on top of her. They fell to the ground but Percy caught them with one arm on the ground and the other around Annabeth's waist so she wouldn't fall.

The Stoll brothers laughed loudly. Travis yelled loudly,"Hey everyone, Percy and Annabeth are making a scene!" Everyone looked at the two and Annabeth blushed heavily, Percy gently set Annabeth on the ground. He rounded on the Stolls who paled, they tried to run but he grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts.

He glared harshly at them,"Hello boys, lets try to be gentlemen about this. Please apologize to miss Chase." She was now on her feet glaring at the twins.

The Stolls grumbled in unison,"Sorry Annabeth." She gave them both hard smacks on the head making Percy laugh and the twins yelped. He let them go and Travis rubbed his sore head.

Connor grinned at Percy knowingly,"So Percy, where have you been lately? Meet any cute girls with cute friends?" Travis grinned just like Connor and wiggled his eyes suggestively.

Percy snorted,"If you must know I was with the hunters." The trio gasped at their friend in surprised.

"Dang Perce, your a real lady killer." Connor said impressed while Travis nodded in agreement. Annabeth just looked at him with wide eyes while Percy rolled his eyes at the Stolls.

He turned to Annabeth,"Remember that family I lived with in the woods, when we first met?" She nodded and he explained,"That is the hunt, their my family. Artemis is my sister and Apollo is my brother, my real father is Poseidon but Hades adopted me. My mother is Hestia, I'm made from the hearth." All of their jaws dropped, Annabeth's mind seemed to be racing while the Stolls looked dumbfounded. Percy was relieved to get that all out, he was also happy that he could be with the hunt as family not strangers.

He decided to tease Annabeth,"What's wrong owl eyes? Can't comprehend how an awesome guy like me got in the hunt?" She glared at him but he spoke again in a more serious tone,"When I was a baby my mom Hestia put me in an orphanage, I was tossed from home to home because I could set things on fire. Once I turned five I ran away, I met the hunters and then my mom claimed me. She pleaded that Artemis would take me in the hunt to hide me from Ju-Zeus, Artemis excepted and eventually saw me as her little brother. Apollo became my big brother, Zoe use to hate me. When I was five she almost took my head off with a arrow," He chuckled at the memory while his friends looked at him as though he was crazy,"but we became best friends and the hunters all became my sisters." Annabeth's calculating grey eyes stared at him suspiciously while the Stolls still looked at him in awe.

"You said Ju before you said Zeus, why?" She asked and Percy mentally cursed, he could of told the perceptive daughter of Athena that the world was ending but she would of pointed out something wrong he said before she actually started caring.

He relaxed and decided to play it off,"A slip of the tongue." She studied him a bit longer before she dropped it.

"Well, that explains why all the girls think your hot Perce! Your from the hearth! Are you still qualified as a demigod?" Travis teased and Percy glared at him, even though it was a joke he was sensitive about how he was born or created. He whipped out one of his knives and gave himself a cut, blood dripped from his arm and his eyes blazed as they were replaced by fire. The demigods flinched at his fiery eyes and the blood continued to drip slowly to the ground.

"You see this? It's blood, I'm a person so drop it Travis." He hissed and made his hand turn orange as he closed the wound with his own heat.

Travis looked at him guiltily,"I'm sorry Perce, I didn't mean it." Percy nodded and his eyes turned green again when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Zoe smiling at him evilly. The hunt was right behind her and Diana had turned into her Artemis form. He paled and stepped away from them but Zoe followed his every move. Thalia gave Annabeth a small hug as the best friends conversed with each other. Annabeth eyed Percy, she knew there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Percy, Percy, Percy. When will you learn that calling us old is probably the most stupid thing you could ever say?" Zoe asked him while Artemis grinned wickedly and grabbed his throat. He gulped and froze as she slowly took out a hunting knife.

"You will pay little brother, you can't run or shadow travel anywhere with out taking me with you. Any last words?"

He smirked at her as his neck began to get hot. She pulled away and started cussing like a sailor as she shook her burning hand furiously. Zoe stifled a laugh as her twelve year old mistress jumped up and down shouting profanity that would put Eminem to shame. Phoebe and Thalia boomed with laughter, Percy ran to Grace and covered her ears as she stared at Artemis wide eyed. Annabeth was in shock at how well the hunters and Percy bonded, he had burned Artemis's hand and the hunt just laughed at his behavior as though it was common. Travis and Connor were rolling on the ground laughing while all the campers watched the scene in confusion, once Artemis finished her fit Percy casually slung his arms around Phoebe and Zoe's shoulders. Artemis clutched her burning hand and glared angrily at Percy, he tried to slip away but she tackled him and began choke him and throw punches. Percy began to retaliate as he and Artemis began wrestling, Chiron galloped to the scene to see Percy and Artemis fighting.

"Uh, Lady Artemis this is inappropriate. Surely whatever Perseus did can be resolved diplomatically."Artemis had Percy pinned down and was about to land another punch on him.

"I'll treat my little brother however I want Chiron. He burned my hand!" She snarled.

"Well you grabbed my neck, it was self defense!" He countered before they resumed fighting. The campers gasped in confusion and surprise at Percy and Artemis, the hunters laughed while Chiron looked at the demigod worriedly.

Annabeth spoke to Thalia,"Should we break them up?"

"Nah, they fight, it's no big deal." She shrugged nonchalantly. The blonde raised her eyebrows in surprise that they were used to such behavior. Phoebe finally decide to drag them apart and held the twelve year old by her waist who was still kicking and lashing out to get a now laughing Percy. He got up and had a small cut on his lip, once Artemis calmed she was let down.

"Percy if you ever do that again then I will kill you!" The moon goddess spat and Percy laughed before nodding.

He gave his sister a small hug,"Sorry sis, I'll be more thoughtful next time I think of escaping your wrath." She glared up at him but sighed and hugged him back.

A brunette spoke up,"Why are you back? Are you here to mourn with your loser brother? Get it through your thick head, she's dead, are you gonna cry again?" Jacob taunted, before Percy could kill him an arrow hit him where the sun don't shine. He screeched loudly like a girl and fell to the ground. Tears streamed down his face as he began shaking, despite his anger Percy winced. He turned to see Zoe innocently toying with an arrow and a bow.

"Whoops, must of slipped. My bad." She said feigning a apologetic smile, the hunters roared with laughter. Chiron looked at Jacob in horror along with every other guy. Apollo campers took him to the infirmary, Percy smiled at Zoe gratefully before crushing her into a hug. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at them and wondered if they liked each other, she calmed herself once she reminded herself that Zoe was a hunter.

"Thanks." He murmured into her hair. He was happy she defended him, she truly was his best friend, and the best girl friend ever. Artemis glared at Chiron angrily and he paled.

"Be sure to punish him or I will." She hissed and he nodded vigorously.

"Of course, he will get no dessert for a month." He said proudly as though it was the best punishment ever. The moon goddess face palmed and groaned loudly.

"No you stupid horse! I will do it!" She growled in frustration before turning on Percy and Zoe who were hugging.

"Percy, why did you even come here?" She asked and he pulled away from Zoe. He paled and sweat appeared on his forehead, he dragged her away from everyone who stared after them gob smacked.

Once they were out of everyone's hearing range he began to talk,"Hecate told me I needed to be here, I have a quest to do." He told her the whole story making her jaw drop in surprise.

"Percy...this is serious! Why haven't you informed me of this earlier?" She asked a bit angrily.

He rolled his eyes,"Gee I dunno, maybe it's because you were trying to kill me for calling you old and when I burned your hand." He replied sarcastically and Artemis glared at him before she started pacing.

"But why would she want you to do this quest so badly?" She muttered deep in thought.

Percy shrugged,"I don't know, apparently mom has something to do with it." He clenched his jaw at the thought and anger made his eyes burst into flames.

"Vesta would never do it willingly, maybe she was forced to..." Artemis trailed off, her voice laced with doubt.

"Maybe you should consult the oracle. You are here for a quest." She suggested and he nodded slowly before they returned to Chiron and the hunt.

"Annabeth, will you take me to the oracle?" He asked and the blonde nodded before grabbing his hand and leading the way. His eyes widened and he sneaked a peek at Zoe who was luckily talking with Thalia while Phoebe smirked at him and mouthed,"Your dead." He glared at her but knew she was right, he let go of her hand and ran his hand through his hair.

"So...hows life been?" He asked trying to break the silence.

She shrugged,"Fine, you?" She tried to play off the fact that Percy let go of her hand.

He frowned a bit,"Very confusing." She was about to question him but they arrived at the attic. He went in first and instantly felt a chill in the dark room, an ancient looking mummy sat in a chair and Percy was extremely creeped out. It sat there unmoving with smelly gauze decorating the body. Annabeth was standing by Percy and looked at the thing in disgust.

"So uh...why isn't she moving?" He asked her and she rolled her eyes at his impatience.

"Percy, we have to wait a little bit." She chided and he rolled his eyes as well. The oracle jumped up and got in Annabeth's face,

"You shall delve in darkness of the endless maze,

The dead, the traitor, the lost one raise,

You shall take two hunters and two campers as well,

And find a traitor who's escaped hell,

Destroy with a hero's final breath,

And lose a love to worse then death." The mummy fell to the ground lifelessly and Annabeth looked stunned along with Percy who didn't like the sound of the last line. The whole quest sounded like it was gonna be awful, it couldn't possibly worse then the last quest. He thought sadly as he remembered how painful it was, to lose Bianca, get decked by Artemis, and hold the sky.

"Endless maze, that's the labyrinth." Annabeth said in awe and Percy nodded in agreement.

"Well quest leader, who are you going to take on the quest?" He hinted that he wanted to go, Annabeth was planning on taking him anyway. He was the perfect choice to be going on this quest and she needed a strong and fearless warrior like him.

"Percy, will you do me the honor of coming on this dangerous quest that could kill us all with me?" She asked teasingly.

Percy nodded politely,"I would love to, I am a hunter after all. I also suggest we take Zoe as our next hunter, she is probably the most skilled out of the rest of the hunters." He suggested and Annabeth nodded grudgingly which made him raise and eyebrow, he decided not to ask about it because he felt she would come up with this complicated excuse for not liking Zoe.

"We should tell Chiron." Annabeth said and Percy nodded in agreement. They walked out of the creepy attic and didn't bother to touch the smelly oracle or put her back on her chair. They approached Chiron who was arguing with Artemis on how Jacob should be punished, Thalia and Phoebe were boasting about what monsters they've killed, Grace was complaining about Artemis saying naughty words to Atalanta, Georgia was laughing at how Jacob would never have kids.

Annabeth told the prophesy to Chiron who looked worried, Percy enthused that Zoe was coming with them because they were both hunters. Artemis was glad that Percy considered himself a hunter, the first and only male hunter. Travis and Connor volunteered to go on the quest but Annabeth quickly told them that only two campers could come.

Travis but in,"Well Connor and I will go because children of Hermes are way cooler then children of Athena!" This sparked an argument between the trio about who's parent was cooler.

Chiron stomped his foot on the ground loudly. "Excuse me!" He yelled and everyone turned their attention on him."It says two hunters and two campers to go to the labyrinth, Annabeth which camper will you be taking?" He centaur asked. The Stolls raised their hands but Annabeth pointed ignored them as she thought of who to take. She decided to think strategically, her brother Malcolm, Malcolm was one of the smartest children of Athena and brains will help if your going into a labyrinth. She thought and nodded agreeing with herself.

"I will take Malcolm." She declared and Chiron nodded,"And which hunters shall you take?" He questioned.

Annabeth pointed to the two hunters she wanted,"I'll take Percy and Zoe."

"What about me! Common Annie I'm your best friend!" Thalia complained and Annabeth shot her an apologetic look but didn't answer her. Thalia huffed but began to worry about the quest members. The maze had been known to make people go mad, she had no doubt that Annabeth could lead them but there were other dangers besides insanity.

"We don't even know where the entrance is." Chiron realized. As if on cue Nico walked around the corner grinning like a fool. Percy had the suspicion that Nico had been spying on them but realized he would of sensed him.

"I know where it is, us sons of Hades tend to know where tunnels are." Percy grinned at his little brother and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"Hades for the win!" They chanted in unison making Phoebe shiver as she began to get creeped out. Artemis eyed her in confusion but decided to ask her about it later.

"Excellent, quest members, you will all be led by Nico to the tunnel tomorrow morning." Chiron decided and the group dispersed, Percy gave Nico a hug before he grabbed Zoe's hand and shadow travelled them away. They reappeared on the beach and Percy sat on the sand, Zoe sat beside him and looked at him expectantly.

He glanced at her,"Sorry, I kinda just wanted to spend time with you." She smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder.

She spoke up,"I can't really say I mind, I felt like we haven't been with each other as a couple for a while." She liked saying that, she and Percy were a couple. He nodded in agreement and felt at ease as the waves lapped the shore, being with Zoe always made him feel better. He played withe her fingers as they stared out at the ocean in a comfortable silence, he thought of telling her about Hecate but he didn't want to ruin their time together.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked as he rested his chin on her hair. The sun had started to set and he silently thanked his brother for making it look nice. The sky turned orange and pink, sea gulls cawed loudly while a crab scuttled on to the beach.

"My lord, you've got to kiss de girl." He said in a Jamaican accent, Percy's eyes widened and he wondered if it was Sebastian from the little mermaid. He gave the crab a nod and before Zoe could answer he kissed her. She was surprised but didn't hesitate to kiss him back, she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him closer. He cupped her face with his hands and felt as though his heart would explode. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. She had missed being with Percy this way, she didn't like how they had to pretend they hated each other, or how they had to pretend there was no romance between them. She loved Percy and would fight any girl who tried to steal him away.

"WOO HOO! Percy you sly dog!" Someone yelled and they pulled away blushing. Apollo was riding by in his son chariot and cheering his little brother on.

He threw his fist into the air,"Way to kill the ladies bro!" He shouted as he passed the love birds. Zoe face palmed while Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Nice job my lord, she be in love wit you already." The crab raised a claw and Percy laughed before giving him a low five. Zoe raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"A friend of yours?" She asked while pointing at the crab. He chuckled and nodded.

"I like spending time with you Zoe, especially before a quest that could kill us all." He teased and Zoe rolled her eyes, she put her head on his lap. He combed through her hair while grinning, with all recent events forgotten the couple stayed on the beach and just enjoyed each others company.

**And what do you think? I put the little spat with Percy and Artemis because their siblings. Not to mention he hasn't hung out with the hunt in a while. Tomorrow I will not be updating this story...I will be making a sequel to the boy who grew up. Ya to all you fans of that I'm finally making the sequel! Sorry for the delay but this story had me on a role. So comment**


	20. Chapter 21

"No one else finds this place creepy?" Percy grumbled and Zoe nodded in agreement as she stayed close to him. His hand was on fire as he lit the path through the labyrinth, Annabeth walked beside them while Malcolm took the rear. Some of the tunnels were decorated with bones and dried blood, Percy wasn't afraid he was simply disgusted and on edge. There was a cold draft in the maze but Percy was like a personal heater and barely noticed it, Zoe shivered and Percy wrapped an arm around her. He concentrated and soon his body became warm, Zoe sighed and snuggled into his side. Annabeth adjusted the large pack of food on her back while shooting Zoe a jealous glare, Percy had forgotten to tell her about his food powers.

"If by creepy you mean fascinating then ya it's creepy." Malcolm said in awe and Percy shot him a worried look.

"I worry about you Athena kids, you find a bunch of dead things fascinating? That's totally my thing." Percy complained while Zoe chuckled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes,"We are not interested in a bunch dead things. Malcolm and I love the architecture in this maze, it's so beautiful." She said dreamily, one of the walls were sculpted in the ways of the Romans while the other was the Greek culture. Percy liked the Roman wall, it showed a picture of his father Pluto rising the dead, but then he lost interest when it showed Romans worshiping Jupiter and fearing Neptune.

"The Roman wall is amazing." He commented and Zoe laughed at what he was implying. Annabeth and Malcolm looked at the wall in disgust before turning back to the Ancient Greece wall. Percy let it slide because it was natural for Romans to hate Greeks, yet he had no problem with Greeks at all, probably because Artemis and the hunt were Greek.

"So uh, why exactly are we down here again?" Zoe asked, Percy wondered as well. He knew they needed to be here because of the oracle but he didn't understand why.

Malcolm glared at the two,"We have spy's within the camp, if we know about the labyrinth then the titans do too." He spat angrily.

Percy frowned at the blondes implications,"So what your trying to say is that I'm a spy?" He asked as calmly as possible.

Malcolm scoffed,"Sorry if I'm a little skeptical of you and Nico, the two sons of Hades. I mean, your father isn't even an Olympian so why are you helping us?" Percy clenched his jaw in the effort to keep calm, he wasn't surprised that a child of Athena doubted his loyalty.

Before he could speak Zoe beat him to it,"Listen here blondie! Percy would never betray us! How do we know you aren't the spy? Percy has been raised by three Olympians and is more loyal to the gods then you are." She spat at the now wide eyed Malcolm. Annabeth felt conflicted, she wanted to defend Malcolm but he was wrong for yelling at Percy. She wanted to yell at Zoe but couldn't argue with her logic. Percy smiled down at Zoe and gave her a kiss on the forehead, Annabeth's eyes shot open wide at the gesture. Their best friends, she assured herself but felt uncertain. Percy was happy that Zoe had defended him so fast.

"Whatever, just asking since your fathers dark and controls the dead." Malcolm grumbled angrily. Percy's eyes blazed and skeleton hands popped out of the earth and grabbed Malcolm's ankles. The son of Athena panicked and tried to move but the hands held firm, Percy grabbed him by shirt and gave him a hard punch to the face. Malcolm's head snapped back but he stayed in place by the skeleton hands. He seemed unaffected by the blow and Percy's knuckles began to hurt. He was about to fry him to a crisp as his anger grew.

"Percy stop!" Annabeth cried and grabbed his arm, he whirled around and glared at her. She flinched at his eyes and he hesitated, he didn't like scaring his friends, his whole life people have feared him, he didn't mind scaring pansies like Jacob and Octavian but he was loyal to his friends. Percy stepped back and the hands disappeared, Zoe looked at him in concern before glaring at the children of Athena. Percy massaged his hand and looked at Malcolm curiously who looked slightly hurt from the punch.

She marched up to Malcolm and poked him in the chest,"Listen here boy! Your nothing but a stupid, worthless, good for nothing child of Athena! Your incredibly dense if you think you can mess with Percy and get away with it! Now if your not gonna say anything useful then keep your fat trap shut!" She roared and Malcolm nodded meekly. Percy took deep breaths and squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to calm down.

"Guys we gotta keep going, arguing isn't going to help us finish this stupid quest." Percy growled and stalked ahead. His hand was burning brighter and the three stayed back knowing he needed to cool off. Zoe glared at Malcolm why Annabeth felt guilty for not defending Percy from her brother while Malcolm was seething quietly in the back. Annabeth decided to take the lead again as she navigated them through the maze.

"So what specifically are we looking for?" Percy spoke up.

"We're looking for Daedalus, he knows the labyrinth inside and out. He can help us if he gives us Ariadne's string." Annabeth answered and Percy nodded, they seemed to be walking forever but no one questioned Annabeth as she led them. Percy didn't know why Hecate needed him on this stupid quest, did she want him to kill Malcolm? He would, she just had to ask. Zoe walked up to Percy and grabbed his hand that wasn't on fire, he flashed her a smile that she returned. Malcolm and Annabeth took a right that Percy and Zoe didn't see. They kept walking until Percy realized that the children of Athena weren't in front of them anymore. He turned around with Zoe but couldn't find them, he began to panic and looked around frantically in hopes to see the two blondes but to no avail. Zoe's eyes widened and she groaned, sure she hated Malcolm and Annabeth but she needed them to show the way.

Suddenly Queen Hera appeared, Percy smiled and gave her a light bow while Zoe frowned.

"What did you do? We can't find Annabeth and Malcolm now!" She yelled and Percy paled once he saw Hera glare at Zoe.

Zoe glared back before Percy jumped in,"Queen Hera, to what do we owe the pleasure." Zoe glared at him, butt kisser, she thought in annoyance. She had to admit, Percy was very charismatic and he was extremely easy to talk to. He had this charm that made you want to be his best friend immediately, ironically his charm had taken Zoe a little while to warm up to.

The goddess smiled at Percy,"Hello nephew, Annabeth and Malcolm won't be joining on this part of the quest. Keep going straight and you will reach Hephaestus's forge, it is vital you get there. You shall both see them soon I promise, oh and enjoy your alone time. Not even Apollo could reunion it this time, or that crab...he was strange." She mused, she had watched the little creep stare at Percy and Zoe while they kissed, who watches people like that? She thought in annoyance before winking at Percy then vanishing leaving a blushing son of Pluto and a surprised daughter of Atlas.

"She was spying on us?!" Zoe yelled incredulously throwing her hands in the air. Percy laughed at the thought of the sea crab, he decided to name him Sebastian since he was one of his favorite characters from the Little Mermaid.

"Well we are a pretty hot couple, especially me, we could be on a reality show!" He enthused before Zoe smacked him upside the head. He grumbled before they kept walking straight as Hera had instructed.

"But they don't have any food!" Annabeth protested and gestured to her food bag. Hera and Annabeth hated each other, Hera found Annabeth rude and annoying while Annabeth hated how Hera sent cows after her all the time. It's happened so often that Annabeth would eat cheeseburgers by cows or near the Hera cabin just to upset the goddess.

Hera rolled her eyes at the daughter of Athena,"Percy and Zoe will be fine, just go and you'll see them soon." Annabeth scrunched her nose in confusion and anger. She wanted to yell at the Queen of the gods for being so vague but didn't feel like being chased by more cows. Malcolm felt relieved that Percy and Zoe were no longer with them, Percy frightened him and so did the hunter, they seemed extremely close which was odd. He knew Percy was raised by the hunt but he seemed especially comfortable with Zoe.

"Any specific direction?" Malcolm asked curiously and Hera glared at him angrily. She hated Athena's children but she absolutely detested Malcolm for treating Percy as he did, Percy had on numerous occasions put her stupid husband in his place and she was grateful that the demigod had done that.

"Find your own way Athena spawn." She spat and vanished.

Annabeth glared at the spot she was standing,"Stupid Peacock lover, she's as fat as her ugly cows. She smells like them too, probably stunk up the entire labyrinth." She grumbled, Malcolm looked around nervously and hoped Hera didn't hear that. When nothing happened he visibly relaxed and kept walking beside his sister.

"I'm so glad those two are out of our hair." Malcolm said smugly.

Annabeth glared at him, "You shouldn't of talked to Percy like that, it was rude and your statements were false." Malcolm rolled his eyes but kept quiet, he didn't feel like arguing with Annabeth right now. He was nervous on what would come, on what he'd have to do. Annabeth adored her big brother Malcolm, he was her second in command and one of her best friends. He was extremely judgmental however and far mor prideful then she was, he had hubris worse then any child of Athena.

Percy was humming a random tune and walked with a bounce in his step, he felt happy to be away from Malcolm, had he been by the blonde any longer he would of thrown him in the fields of punishment with Gabe. It wasn't right for that stupid blonde to speak of his father as though he were evil. Zoe looked at him in annoyance, he had been humming for what felt like hours and it was extremely annoying.

"Will you stop!" She snapped and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. To annoy her further he hummed louder and began to clap his hands just as loudly.

She grabbed his ear and brought him close to her face,"Percy,if you don't shut up right now-" He cut her off with a small kiss on the lips, she blushed heavily and kissed him back. Her hands tangled in his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Once it ended she gave him a small smile before giving him a hard punching the stomach. He bent over gasping as pain shot through his stomach, he could of sworn the kiss would get him off the hook but it got him a injury instead. He groaned and straightened himself, Zoe had kept walking through the maze and she smirked at him over her shoulder.

"Nice try." She taunted and Percy pouted before running to catch up with her. They continued walking before they got tired and sat down. Percy made themselves sandwiches and water. He started humming again much to Zoe's irritation, he bobbed his head up and down while eating his food.

"What are you humming?" She questioned and annoyance laced her voice.

He smiled widely,"You know, kiss the girl from the Little Mermaid?" She frowned and shook her head.

His mouth fell open,"You've never seen that movie! It's a classic!" He exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air. She rolled her eyes and continued eating while Percy talked animatedly about the movie.

There was a loud yell,"Percy?" The two froze and Percy instantly recognized that voice. A guy ran towards them and Percy jumped to his feet, he uncapped Riptide and held it to the guy.

"What are you doing here traitor?" Percy hissed and the teen raised his hands in surrender.

"Percy, I'm just trying to come home." The traitor replied.

Percy narrowed his eyes,"Why are you really back Luke?" He remembered a line to the prophecy, and find a traitor who's escaped hell. Thalia had told him how Luke tried to throw the master bolt in Tartarus, Luke had escaped the underworld which was also known as hell, which is in Hollywood, Percy found this extremely hilarious because of the irony. Zoe was on her feet with an arrow notched in Luke's direction.

The traitor sighed,"I want to come home, you were right Percy, the titans were only using me to host Kronos. Yes I wanted revenge on the gods but not like this, I do not have a quarrel with all the gods just my father. The titans are cruel, they would slaughter anyone or anything that failed. I didn't realize how good I had it at camp until I lost it all, I played victim when I honestly didn't have it as bad as most demigods. I had this dream of what would happen if the titans won. New York was covered in human bones, titans would kill mortals for their amusement they would enslave the demigods who won and lost the war and monsters would be rabid in the streets. It was terrible, you and Thalia and Annabeth were there. Kronos was torturing all of you and-" He broke off and collapsed on the ground, he held his head in his hands and leaned against the wall. Luke remembered the dream and it was all to much, he couldn't stand to watch as Kronos ran his scythe down Thalia's back.

Percy ran to Luke and dropped his sword,"Luke it's okay, it's over now. But I need you to swear all this is true." Percy said as he patted his back reassuringly. He was worried about Luke, he had never seen the mischievous son of Hermes so broken. When he had met Luke the son of Hermes was confident and laid back, he wore a grin that promised trouble and had easily befriended Percy. Percy felt touched that Luke didn't want him to be tortured by the king of the titans.

"I swear on the Styx I'm not a spy, that I truly want to come back, and that my dream was real." Thunder boomed loudly and Luke felt as though a large weight was lifted off his shoulders. Tear stains decorated Luke's cheeks and he wiped them away, Zoe looked at him suspiciously as Percy helped Luke to his feet.

"I still don't trust you boy." Zoe growled and Luke glared at her. Percy looked at both of them and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist making her calm down, she put away her bow. Percy was happy that Luke came back but found his betrayal inexcusable.

Luke wagged his eyebrows at Percy,"So you got a girlfriend huh? A hunter no less." He teased making Percy blush and Zoe glare at him. Luke was extremely surprised that Percy hadn't died yet from Artemis, that Percy had even won the affections of a hunter was impressive. He then figured that this was a joke but wondered why the hunter hadn't bitten Percy's hand off yet. Percy didn't like how Luke acted as though nothing had happened a few minutes ago, as though he didn't side with the titans.

Percy ran a hand through his hair,"Ya, don't tell anyone." He grumbled and Luke's eyes popped open wide. As if to prove he was telling the truth Percy kissed the hunters temple making her grin.

Luke gave Percy a serious look,"Artemis is going to kill you." Percy and Zoe chuckled making Luke raise his eyebrows. Though Luke had comeback Percy still was wary of him, his loyalty made it so he detested betrayal and he knew it would take him a little while to fully forgive him. Percy was a bit bitter with Luke for abandoning Annabeth and Thalia like that.

"Perce, aren't you-"

"Look Luke, just because your back doesn't mean I forgive you. You betrayed me and its going to take me a while to trust you again. Until we get there you can call me Percy, only my friends or siblings can call me Perce. You hurt Thalia and Annabeth and that's not okay, Thalia used to talk about how you were the big brother of the group and you failed them. You betrayed and abandoned your family and you never do that to family! Just because I didn't kill you doesn't make us friends!" Percy snapped and his eyes lit on fire,"Stop pretending nothing happened because it did, you betrayed us so stop acting like you've been my friend."

Luke's eyes widened at the sight of Percy's eyes, how much had he missed when he left? Guilt and shame ate away at him as he thought of Percy's words, he had left his family. Percy had every right to be angry with him.

"I'm sorry Percy." Luke desperately wanted to ask Percy why his eyes were on fire but knew now wasn't the appropriate time to ask.

Percy just shook his head,"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Thalia and Annabeth, their the ones you left."

Luke looked at him helplessly,"I had considered you a friend since you saved me."

Percy glared at him,"Did you come to this revelation before or after you betrayed us? You switched to the right side good for you, but don't expect to get off the hook so easily."

**And sorry the chapters a bit short, I was busy today. Okay, the Man who made a choice is not the sequel to this story but to my OTHER STORY the boy who grew up. And I made it so Percy didn't forgive Luke yet because...well he betrayed them enough said. Okay and I added aLittle bit more of the little mermaid because I love that movie. So comment.**


	21. Chapter 22

Percy, Zoe, and Luke were standing inside Hephaestus's forge. Automations were walking around and building things, mechanic parts were scattered everywhere, blue prints decorated the walls. A man was pounding away on a hot piece of metal, he had a peg for a leg and looked hideously deformed. He was extremely muscled and Percy recognized him instantly.

"Hephaestus, my its been a long time." Percy said with a hint of hatred in his voice.

The God of forges turned to him angrily,"Jackson, I suggest you leave now." Luke was surprised at the hostility between the two.

Percy rolled his eyes,"Listen, as much as I would love to reminisce about hocking a loogie on your throne we need your help finding Daedalus." Luke looked at Percy in surprise, he spat on Hephaestus's throne and lived.

The god scowled,"And why should I help you, what's in it for me?" He sneered.

Percy clenched his fist,"What do you want?" He growled as he tried to control his anger. Percy still hated the forge god for what he had done to his sister. Zoe noticed his frustrations and interlaced her fingers with his. He relaxed and kissed her cheek lovingly making her smile at him.

He looked thoughtful,"I'll help you, if you find out who's been using my forge on Mount St. Helens." Percy nodded slowly, what could possibly go wrong? He wondered.

"I will, on one condition. You have to teleport us there, you know just to the entrance." Suddenly they were in a large forge, Percy looked around and saw two familiar blondes hiding in the shadows. With Zoe's hand in his and Luke following them he crept up to them silently, they were peeking around the corner and Percy saw telekhines making something.

"Finally it's complete." One of them hissed and held up a scythe, Percy paled, Kronos's scythe.

"What are you two doing here?" Zoe whispered to the children of Athena. They both turned to them in shock.

"We-Why is that traitor here!" Annabeth growled once she saw the treacherous son of Hermes.

Luke looked down in shame,"I wanted to come home to Thalia and yo-"

"There is no home for you with us,"Annabeth snarled quietly cutting him off,"I don't care what you do to try to make up for it! You lied to us, you hurt us, you left us after everything we've been through. After all the promises you made, that'd we would all be together as a family!" Luke felt guilt eating away at him, betrayal struck a nerve and Percy gave him an 'I told you so' look.

"I knew this Hades spawn was a traitor, just look at the company he keeps." Malcolm spat and Percy felt his hands ignite in flames.

"Oh I can't wait to kill you." He snarled and was about to burn him alive. Zoe whipped out her hunting knives and held one to his throat, Annabeth glared at Luke angrily who looked guilty and shameful, Malcolm had brought out his sword and was ready to defend himself.

"What's this? Demigods for dinner?" A voice cackled, they all froze and looked at the monsters in surprise. They held lava in their hands and Percy smirked knowing it would have no affect on him. He pulled them out of the door way quickly.

"You guys go, I'll finish this." He said to his friends reassuringly.

"Your funny if you think I'm leaving you behind." Zoe spat and Annabeth nodded along with Luke, Malcolm shrugged.

Luke put a hand on his shoulder,"We're not leaving you Perce."

"You guys need to chill, I'm pyro boy remember? The son of Vesta? Just go I'll be fine." He said nonchalantly. Zoe gave him a look that promised pain if he died and he grinned at her. The group began to run but Annabeth did the most unexpected thing, she grabbed Percy by his shirt and kissed him. Zoe's mouth dropped open in shock and Percy was about to die with awkwardness and Zoe's upcoming wrath.

"Don't die on me Seaweed brain." Annabeth demanded and Zoe glared murderously at the two.

Oh this is so bad, Percy thought helplessly and knew she would kick his butt for this. Telekhines that could kill him or an angry Zoe? Telekhines, he decided,"Well I'm gonna go-" He ran towards the monsters with riptide drawn, he saw six of them and they grinned as if they knew something he didn't.

"You are the son of Vesta? Ha, Hecate told us about you." One of them flung the lava and it struck Percy on the chest, a searing pain shot through him he screamed loudly in pain.

The telekhines laughed,"You like it demigod? A special brew from Hecate herself." That's why she wanted him on this quest Percy realized, she was trying to kill him. The lava was enchanted so it could hurt him, she was working for Kronos. They began to mock him as they hit him with the enchanted lava repeatedly. He yelled as fury and pain swept over him, the earth shook violently and he was suddenly flying what felt like thousands of feet in the air. The wind whipped through his hair and felt his stomach drop, being a child of Jupiter must suck. Hey I'm a flying son of Pluto! Eat it Jupiter! He thought triumphantly but was soon engulfed with pain as the enchanted lava took its toll on him. He slammed into the water and blacked out.

The quest members looked out at the volcano sadly, none more sad then Zoe.

Percy woke with a start and jolted out of a bed, his body began to ache and he looked around in confusion. The last thing he remembered was flying and Annabeth kissing him...aw Styx! He may be alive for now but Zoe would kill him for being kissed by the daughter of Athena. She saw the whole thing, oh I'm one dead boyfriend. He thought nervously, he felt weak and a dull pain covered his body. How did he get here, why did Hecate side with Kronos? Where was he? Questions raced through his mind as he looked around frantically. He then felt angered that Hecate had done this to him, he may still be alive now but Zoe would kill him once he showed his sorry face to her. He began to stand but felt pain explode in his right leg, he nearly fell to the ground, he hissed at the excruciating pain. He steadied himself and started to limp out of the room.

"Your up?" He froze and turned around, a girl about his age stood there looking at him curiously. She was beautiful with cinnamon colored hair and big hazel eyes, she had a look of innocence and had a natural beauty that put Aphrodite to shame.

"Ya, how long was I out?" He asked and uncomfortably shifted to his left leg, he grasped the wall and leaned heavily on it.

She smiled at him shyly,"I'm not sure, I'd say about a couple of weeks it's hard to tell time on this island. I'm Calypso." She walked towards him and held out her hand, he smiled at her and shook it. Calypso, Artemis had taught him about her telling him how Calypso and Zoe were sisters. He then cracked a joke about Zoe's age who happened to be in the area, things went really bad really fast. He then realized that she said he's been here for a couple of weeks, oh he'd be so dead once he got home.

"Listen Calypso, I've got to get out of here! Why am I here anyway?" Percy questioned and winced once he accidently put pressure on his right leg. Zoe was gonna kill him.

Calypso looked crestfallen,"The fates sent you here, they knew you were someone I couldn't help but fall in love with. You were injured so I healed you, your leg will take the rest of the day to get better. I prayed you would stay." Scratch that, she was going to kill him, resurrect him, slowly torture him, and then throw him into Tartarus. Yes Calypso was beautiful, kind, sweet, and had a cute smile. He wondered what it was like to have a nice girlfriend but then realized that it wouldn't be very fun, he liked Zoe and her abusive ways. Wouldn't that be awkward, he thought, hey Zoe I'm alive! I just hung out with your hot sister on an island for a few weeks but don't worry I was unconscious for the majority of that time. Did I forget to mention she's in love with me? He decided he would never, ever tell her that he thought her sister was pretty. She was pretty but Zoe was beautiful, he loved Zoe and would do anything for her. He began to feel bad about Calypso's punishment, it was unnessersary for all she had done was support her father. Percy hated Zeus, all he did was punish and kill innocents, ya that's Kronos's son. The thing was, Percy didn't want to leave Calypso all alone, she saved his life and he owed her big time.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay but I can get you off this stupid island." He offered.

Calypso looked at him hopelessly,"No you can't, I'm trapped in exile forever." She looked on the verge of tears and Percy felt helpless as he watched Zoe's sister in her state of vulnerability.

He gave her a comforting hug, dear gods he hoped Zoe never found out about this. It wasn't like he was attracted to Calypso, yes she was beautiful but he didn't feel that way about her. As Apollo would say, Zoe had him 'hooked', he thought of Calypso as a friend. He could feel water soak through his sleeve and he felt crushed, how could Zeus do this? She was kind and innocent, she endured this pain because she supported family even though they were wrong. She didn't even take part in the war, she merely stood by her father, you never abandon family.

He patted her back as she cried into his shoulder,"I'll get you out of here, I promise. I saved Zeus's daughter so he owes me one. I don't see the harm in letting an innocent out of a cruel punishment." Percy reassured her and she looked at him in surprise, her eyes were puffy and she had tear stains on her cheeks. Percy's sleeves were wet from her tears it he didn't care, he knew she needed to let it out, she's been alone and experienced heartbreak several times.

She sniffed,"You'd help me out of my prison? Of all the things you could of gotten from saving Zeus's daughter?"

He smiled down at her,"Of course, I have everything I'll ever need! In fact my life's gotten better because I'm dating your sister Zoe...who will probably kill me for being gone so long."

Calypso's eyes widened comically,"Holy Zeus! How did this happen." From what little Calypso had heard from the outside world she knew Zoe was a merciless man killer who hated males more then Hades hated Zeus.

Percy ran a hand through his hair,"Long story, I really need to get out of here. I've got a prophecy to fulfill."

She looked saddened but he tilted her face up to his,"I'll free you, I promise."

She had a look of doubt flash through her eyes,"Don't make promises you can't keep." It wasn't that she doubted Percy it was the fact that Zeus was a stupid jerk who would never let her leave.

He looked at her seriously,"But those are the best kinds." He then started laughing at the cheesiness of it all.

She looked at him curiously and he began to explain,"Sorry it's from a movie," He then turned solemn,"I will save you, I swear to the Styx's."

-LINE BREAK-

Percy walked to the top of the hill in camp Halfblood, man he hoped time just passed really fast on the island and he was only gone for an hour. He could feel the flames destroying...his shroud. Oh he's so dead, he saw campers surrounding his burning shroud and sniffling and crying. He saw the hunters and they all looked devastated, none more then Zoe. Tears were streaming down her face but she looked like she was in limbo, her expression was blank but her eyes held unbearable grief and pain.

Nico was standing at the front and began to speak,"Though no one believes me when I say he's alive, I've come to terms that maybe he is dead." Nico looked broken, he had dark circles under his eyes and looked malnourished. It appeared he hadn't eaten in days, tears fell rapidly from his eyes and Percy's heart clenched at the sight. Nico had lost hope when he didn't see his brother in the underworld, he had looked for him everywhere, he had tried to iris message him but he couldn't find him. He just couldn't believe Percy was gone.

"Percy was the best brother and friend I could of ever had. He protected me, taught me, and was always there for me. He was there for me when our sister died, he was there to teach me my powers, he even took me to Elysium to see our sister. When she died he told me not to think of her as dead, she's only sleeping. And that's what happened to him, my big brother, my best friend, he fell asleep." Nico started to sob and Percy lost all control, he limped to his brother and hugged him tightly.

Nico struggled for he thought it was a random camper but Percy held on,"I'm sorry bro." Percy whispered and Nico stiffened before squeezing the life out of his big brother.

"Your alive! Your awake!" Nico cried and sobbed into his chest. Percy felt awful but it wasn't his fault he was unconscious. He felt another person hug him and saw it was Artemis, then Thalia, then Grace, then Phoebe and pretty soon the rest of the hunt was embracing their lost brother. Zoe just stood there looking at Percy with an emotionless mask, once his family pulled away he was tackled by the twin sons of Hermes. He winced at the pain he felt in his leg but played it off.

"Percy your back!" They yelled and Percy chuckled before hugging his friends. Annabeth ran up to him and crushed him into a hug, he lightly hugged her back and saw tears in her eyes. He had no romantic feelings for Annabeth whatsoever but did consider her a friend...who kissed him in front of his irritable girlfriend. He released her from the hug and walked towards Zoe. Though it hurt to put pressure on his leg he sucked it up so people wouldn't worry about him and he embraced her, once he did so they were engulfed into a shadow. The hunt looked after them curiously but Artemis knew her little brother might die pretty soon.

They reappeared at his cabin and she was glaring at him angrily,"Where have you been!" She screamed with clenched fist, he winced once he saw grief buried beneath betrayal and anger in her black eyes. He didn't want to be the one who caused her pain, he didn't want to be the one who made her cry. He knew she was going to kill him once he explained his whereabouts.

He cleared his throat nervously,"Uh, well after the explosion I washed up on Calypso's island-" He was cut off with a hard punch to the face, he was seeing stars and was hit again. He stumbled back and crashed into the bed, he could taste blood and his head had hit the wood from the bed. His head was throbbing and he barely he pushed himself up only to be punched again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was mourning over an idiot who was hanging around her sister for two weeks. He fell back but his reflexes made it so his right foot caught himself, pain erupted in his leg and he cried out before he buckled and fell to the ground. He clenched his teeth as the pain began to subside, Zoe ran to him and helped him to his feet. He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to hold in a moan from the impact his leg endured. Zoe felt terrible, she had assumed the worst and didn't hear what he had to say.

"Percy I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it,"He waved her off,"when I was on your sisters island she healed me and I was unconscious most of the time. I had just woken up today and left her island, Hecate is working for Kronos." He told her everything from meeting the goddess in the coliseum to the telekhines almost killing him. Zoe was nodding and listening attentively, another thing he liked about her.

"And you didn't tell me this when we were on the beach because?" She questioned testily.

He smiled sheepishly,"I wanted to spend time with you. Then the crab told me I had to kiss de girl."

She narrowed her eyes at him,"What does that even mean! Kiss de girl?" He just smiled before wrapping his arms around her and giving her a long kiss. He held her close and she had her hands in his hair, best reunion kiss ever! He thought happily as she pulled him closer, Zoe had missed Percy immensely and was extremely happy he was alive and back in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"MY EYES!" Someone screamed, they broke apart blushing and saw Nico covering his eyes with his hands.

"It burns!" He yelled and the hunt was behind him staring at the two in shock.

Percy groaned,"Man I hate brothers! First Apollo now Nico interrupts our moment-"

"Of religion!" Zoe jumped in and Percy nodded.

"It's the um...religion of kids of Hades to kiss daughters of Atlas because...erm...it shows they can accept being outcast!" Percy said quickly while everyone stared at them, Zoe face palmed. There was a long awkward silence, Percy began to hum because of his ADHD. Zoe knew that was the worst excuse they had ever made in their entire lives.

The hunters looked at Artemis expecting her to blow up but she was just shaking her head,"You guys just had to kiss in an open place."

Percy smile sheepishly,"Guess the cats out of the bag know."

Thalia frowned,"What does that mean?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes,"It means the secrets out stupid, not that it was a well guarded secret."

"You knew about this?" Thalia asked Artemis.

She nodded,"They have my blessing since their in...love." Zoe snickered at how hard it was for Artemis to say that word.

Percy rocked back on his heels,"So...how was your guys weekend?" He asked.

Thalia shrugged,"Pretty good, what about yours?"

He shrugged as well,"Just flying in your dads domain, nothing unusual."

She nodded before Phoebe spoke up,"For the record we all knew you two had something going on, I'm just...never going to be able to un see that."

Zoe raised an eyebrow,"Was it that noticeable?"

Phoebe and Thalia rolled their eyes and Grace yelled,"I knew he had a girlfriend! I told you guys! He told me he was kinda dating Zoe!" Percy was so relieved that Annabeth's kiss wasn't mentioned and Zoe didn't seem to remember and he started to thank the gods for his good luck.

Zoe glared at him and he threw his hands up in defeat,"I was trying to be sweet!" He defended.

All of a sudden Luke ran into the cabin and crushed Percy into a hug, Percy awkwardly patted his back. Luke pulled away and smiled,"Look I know we're not friends yet but I'm just glad your alive." Percy smiled back before Luke smirked at him,"So you and Annabeth huh? Congrats man, seemed like a nice kiss. Wait! No you have a girlfriend, that's right. My bad bro, at least someone kissed you before you went AWOL." Percy's eyes widened, oh how the fates hated him. He glared at Luke before looking at a murderous Zoe.

She pulled out one of her daggers,"Yes Percy, that did seem like a nice kiss."

He groaned,"Okay you can't even blame me for that! Not my fault she wanted to kiss a god." He joked and Luke laughed beside him before high fiving the son of Pluto. Thalia snickered while Phoebe face palmed at his stupidity, Nico laughed like Luke and Artemis knew he was dead this time.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't slice you into ribbons." She growled and became angrier that Percy was joking around about this.

Percy gulped,"Well it wasn't my fault she kissed me, and you love me so those seem like good reasons."

Zoe seemed to be debating before she grinned,"Your right, I should go after that dumb blonde."

"Oh gods." Percy groaned while Nico and Luke laughed.

"Did you guys find the string?" He asked hoping to change the subject.

Luke shook his head,"Were going back in tomorrow."

Percy nodded before his eyes popped open,"Same people?" He prayed not to have the children of Athena there, Zoe would kill Annabeth while he would torture Malcolm.

"Same people."

"Dang."

**And yes I did it! Woo hoo! Please comment and to the people who read the man who made a choice what's up with the lack of reviews? I need to know if you guys like it or not. Comment! Shout out to hadeschild216, yep my brother haha. He was awesome and pmed me like an awesome person. So comment and tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 23

The quest members were once again in the labyrinth, Percy purposefully stayed away from the children of Athena and had an arm wrapped around Zoe's shoulders. They were following Annabeth who claims she knows exactly where Daedalus workshop, Percy had asked and she told him Hephaestus had visited her and had given her a map. Zoe was still extremely aggravated that Annabeth KISSED her boyfriend, though she had a good revenge plan she knew it would have to wait until the quest was over, until then she did everything within her power to keep Annabeth away from Percy.

Luke was talking to the silent group animatedly,"So Percy what's with the flames? I could never ask you because you went and saved our lives."

Percy eyed Luke warily, he didn't completely trust Luke yet but who could blame him? He betrayed everyone, but Percy knew Luke was not the only one at fault. Had Zeus not made such laws, had the gods of been there for their children then maybe this wouldn't be happening.

"My moms Hestia." He replied simply to a now gawking Luke. He sighed and didn't feel like explaining his story for the unmteemth time. Before he could speak the group came across two demigods holding scythes, Percy thought they looked awesome. The girl looked to be his age, she was mixed and had brown hair. Her hair had golden streaks through it and her scythe was made of imperial gold, her eyes were gold and they pulsed with power. The boy had blonde hair that looked almost like gold, his golden eyes were darker then the girls bright ones. He was well built and a head taller then the girl, his skin was tanned but it was noticeable that he was white. He wore golden armor and looked brighter then Apollo, he had a pitch black scythe. The girls armor was black and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Visitors?" The girl asked as she idly twirled her scythe, she seemed laid back but alert as she assessed the quest members. She seemed calm and Percy noticed both of them surrounded in a powerful, golden aura.

"Percy Jackson, hm...a son of Hades. You were an orphan because your mother Hestia wanted to protect you from Zeus. You picked the last name Jackson because of Sally Jackson who adopted you. You are currently dating Zoe Nightshade who wants to kill Annabeth Chase for kissing you." The girl said and evaluated him but everyone was staring wide eyed at her in surprise. Mischievousness gleamed in her golden eyes as she smirked at all of them. Malcolm was hiding his face from the two and unnoticeably slunk away. Annabeth looked at Zoe in surprise who glared at her in return.

The boy looked at the girl with narrowed eyes,"This is no time for jokes Hailie, you know what would happen to them if dad found out." He snapped.

She shrugged,"Calm down Shade, you worry to much. Besides we're not even with him anymore so it doesn't matter." Percy was amused, Hailie and Shade reminded him of Apollo and Artemis except Hailie represented his awesome laid back brother while Shade represented his serious sister. Annabeth was suspicious of the two and could feel power rolling off them, Zoe was wary of the them and looked at Percy who seemed cautious but found the situation extremely hilarious at the same time.

Percy raised his hand, Hailie pointed at him to speak,"Um first question, we're looking for Daedalus. Second, who's your dad and who are you guys."

Hailie instantly lost her teasing demeanor,"What do you want with Daedalus?" She snapped and leveled her blade at Percy's throat. Zoe looked ready to defend him but Shade had his scythe to her throat as well. Percy was surprised at the hostility the two suddenly showed and glared at Shade. Annabeth's eyes widened and she began to think of a plan to get them out of this mess.

"We just want the string, now get your weapon away from her." Percy snarled and his eyes burst into flames, he didn't like how Shade was threatening Zoe.

Zoe glowered at Hailie,"What do you want! Let us go!" She spat.

Hailie grinned,"Aw common Shade! I like them, Zoe and Percy are like those two people from the titanic!" She frowned,"Hopefully not as stupid though."

Shade glared at her,"Sis can we just finish our job?" He snapped, suddenly a knife was thrown at Hailie and a sword at Shade. Hailie rolled her eyes and Shade snorted, the blades froze in midair inches away from their faces.

"If you want to live then you'll stop trying to resist! Try something stupid like that again and I'll kill you!" Shade snarled and grabbed the sword, Hailie calmly took the dagger that was suspended in the air and tossed it to the shocked Annabeth,"I think you dropped this."

Hailie then took her scythe away from Percy's throat who was looking at the two in awe, she then smacked her brothers blade away from Zoe's neck and smiled,"Well, what an exciting meeting. As you probably know I'm Hailie and Mr. Grumpy over there is Shade. Our father is Kronos, we're twins with me being three seconds older."

Annabeth eyed her warily,"A daughter and son of Kronos? Why should you be trusted?" She asked and looked miffed.

Hailie glared at her,"Watch it blondie, since Kronos is my dad that makes your mom my niece. I'm your great aunt and Your acting no better then your foolish brother who accused Percy of betraying you all since Percy's father is Hades. Not to mention Zeus is a child of Kronos as well but you don't see anyone accusing him of anything." Annabeth glared at her for speaking of her brother like that.

Percy was surprised by the twins of Kronos,"How can you do that? See into people's past? Can you see what will happen after the great prophecy?" He asked curiously.

Hailie smiled,"Our father is the King of the Titans and titan of time, with one look in your eyes I can see your entire past. My brother can see your future, kind of like Apollo but to a lesser extent. He sees what choices you will make and how your life will turn out but he can't see anything about the great prophecy you must fulfill, no one can. Even our own father does not know for the future is never set, it changes constantly." Suddenly Shade's eyes glowed a bright golden color before they returned back to their original dark color.

"What was that?" Zoe asked, she didn't feel nervous of the two anymore though. Hailie reminded her of Hermes, she had the mischievousness of the thief god. You could see in her eyes that she loved causing trouble. She also had the joking personality of Apollo, she seemed very laid back about the situation and was the reasonable one out of twins. Shade was serious and was always one to get to the point, he didn't like strangers and he reminded her of Artemis. The two were complete opposites, one playful and one serious.

"I saw the future, it's not looking very good." Shade replied grimly.

Hailie put a reassuring hand on her brothers shoulder before looking at the quest members,"Daedalus is straight ahead, we've been hanging around with him for a while."

Shade smiled at his sister before turning to the quest members,"When I try to look at the prophecy in the future I only see fuzzy images I can't recognize. It's strange, we will meet again no matter how much I don't want to see most of you guys ever. Well we must be going now."

"Wait, who's side are you on?" Luke finally spoke up.

The twins rolled their eyes,"Wow, we are clearly on your side since we haven't killed you." Shade snorted.

"Blondes." Hailie grumbled.

Shade looked offended,"Hey!" Hailie smirked at him before ruffling his hair.

He glared at her,"You know I hate it when you do that." He grumbled as he smoothed out his hair.

Hailie laughed,"I don't care, your my little brother so I can do what I want." She taunted and he frowned at her before he chuckled and rested his arm on her shoulder.

"How come your not with your father in the attempts to rule the golden age?" Annabeth asked with a hint of malice in her voice.

Hailie shrugged,"Long story short my brother and I were originally from the golden age, the real one. Kronos used to be an amazing ruler, the golden age was fantastic! No swords, no problems, no worries." Hailie said wistfully,"We were born after the eldest Olympians and luckily we weren't devoured. He taught us how to use our powers and how to fight, he knew change was coming and he wanted us to be prepared. When Zeus made him vomit up our siblings Kronos hid us and Hecate made us immortal with one of her stupid potions, like the hunters of Artemis. We heard he is about to rise and at first we were excited at the thought of him coming back but we've seen what the new age will actually do and we don't want that. This is where we've been hiding with Daedalus, we love our father dearly but...what he's doing is wrong. He has let vengeance and anger cloud his vision for the future. Shade and I are for the gods, we swear on the Styx's." She promised and thunder boomed. Percy bristled at the thought of Hecate and Zoe grabbed his hand in hers making him smile.

Percy was surprised by their old life,"Wait, that makes you my aunt and Shade is my uncle." He looked at Shade and Hailie with awe.

Shade gave him a serious look,"Don't flatter yourself kid." Annabeth was in complete shock, maybe they could tell her what the golden age was like. All that vast knowledge of the golden age sounded amazing.

Percy rolled his eyes and Hailie shot him an apologetic smile,"Ya he's an awful uncle but good thing you've got me, aunt awesome!" She cheered. Zoe and Percy laughed while Luke looked as though someone had just smacked him, he looked perplexed and just stood there with his jaw opened wide.

Hailie smirked and closed his mouth for him,"Don't wanna have you catch flies." He blushed in embarrassment which made Hailie laugh.

Shade spoke up impatiently,"Can we go now? Daedalus needs us to, you know..." He trailed off and her eyes widened.

"Ya well, nice meeting you nephew! Tell that crab I said hi and don't forget to bring that wonderful kiss from Annabeth and that intimate hug from Calypso to Zoe's attention. Don't forget to tell her that her sister is in love with you. Oh oops, what was I thinking? Must of slipped my mind." She feigned an innocent apologetic smile.

Shade snickered before looking at Percy with a serious expression,"Good luck," he eyed the now livid Zoe,"Your gonna need it." And with that they vanished. Zoe was glaring at Percy and Annabeth who were both taking interest in the floor.

"Man those guys were awesome! And Hailie is hilarious! I swear she could be a child of Hermes!" Luke said while laughing.

"Intimate hug? Kiss?" She hissed and Percy's eyes widened, he paled and snuck a glance at Annabeth to see her looking at Zoe apologetically. He had thought Zoe had forgotten about the kiss and his aunt had brought it back up, great.

"Look I didn't know you guys were dating or anything...maybe a heads up next time?" She asked but Percy was thinking about Calypso and wondered what would of happened if he stayed on her island. He could escape the prophecy, escape the life of a demigod, he let his selfish side come over him for a minute. He could of been happy, carefree, but he would never let Nico take his place. Could he have fallen for Calypso? Possibly, but he knew that he could never leave the hunt, Artemis, Apollo, Nico, his friends from both camps, and especially Zoe. He could never leave Zoe behind, his best friend, the person who was there for him all the time, the girl that made him laugh and smile, the girl that terrified him and was adorable when she was angry, the girl he loved. No, he could never leave her, though he was far from perfect and felt bad for even thinking about staying with Calypso.

"So, my sisters in love with huh? This information wasn't brought up when we talked last." She growled and Percy groaned, he was tired of her doubting him, he was tired of not being able to actually be with her. Well everyone one knows, he thought and shrugged. He ignored her glares and kissed her, she froze but then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He felt bliss and excitement go through him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Zoe's heart was beating rapidly and her face was probably red, both of them ignored the gawking demigods and Percy pulled away blushing like a fool. He didn't like PDA but it did two important things for him, he got his chatty and angry girlfriend to shut up and he got to kiss her. A win win.

"Ew." Luke whispered and Percy released Zoe. She felt flustered and tongue tied, she didn't trust herself to speak at the moment so she stayed quiet. Annabeth felt incredibly awkward and instantly knew she and Percy weren't meant to be, she could tell by how much Percy adored Zoe that he never had feelings for her. Yes she had a small crush on him when they were kids but it escalated when she saw him again. She was glad he was happy and knew she could never compare to what he and Zoe had. Suddenly there was yelling and they were attacked by six demigods, one had Malcolm with a blade at his throat while the others put weapons to his friends throats. He looked at Zoe helplessly and wished Hailie and Shade were here, they could freeze time and probably stop this mess.

A boy stepped out, he had an eyepatch on and a sword sheathed at his waist,"Sup buccaneer? I take it you want to take us to your Captain?" Percy asked sarcastically and the boy looked furious. Though Percy made light of the situation he felt on edge.

"I am Ethan Nakamura son of Nemesis, if you don't want your friends to die you will come with us." He growled and Percy clenched his jaw, this is what he got for kissing Zoe, it totally took his mind off the quest.

He gave him a one finger salute,"Aye ye sir, don't want to have to swab the poop deck." Despite the situation Luke began laughing, one of the demigods smacked him on the back of the head. Though Percy had a cool demeanor he was very worried about his friends, especially Zoe.

Ethan's face turned red,"Your lucky your needed alive." He spat.

Percy rolled his eyes,"Yes because I'm quaking in fear, do me a favor BlackBeard, skip the theatrics and take me to your Captain. I would really like to finish this quest before Christmas." Percy sneered and Ethan was trembling in rage. Percy would of decimated the demigods with fire had his friends not be in peril, he didn't want to try anything incase Zoe or his friends got injured. Of course if they wanted to kill Malcolm he had no objections to that, that stupid blonde could be tortured for all he cared, he started grinning at the thought of throwing the son of Athena into the fields of punishment along with Jacob. Ethan led them back from where they came and someone had a sword to Percy's back, he swatted it away and kept walking.

"Look BlackBeard, if you wanna kill Malcolm then you can, I won't stop you." Ethan ignored him while Malcolm glared at him, in response to Malcolm's glare Percy stuck his tongue out at him. After walking for a few minutes suddenly they were in a large arena, skulls and mounted walls and were on spears. In the middle of it all there was a shrine and a large banner that said Poseidon, candles decorated the shrine and a large man sat on a throne of human bones.

"Welcome brother! I am Antaeus favorite son of Poseidon! Will the host of the Titan king step forward." Styx, Kronos has found a host already? Percy thought nervously, in the stands were thousands of monsters cheering and yelling loudly. Malcolm stepped forward and Annabeth frowned at him.

"Malcolm what are you doing?" She asked as she was led to a cage.

Malcolm smirked,"Why, I'm the host for Kronos of course." Percy was surprised at this revelation, that's why he was accusing me of being a traitor, Percy realized, so he could cover his tracks and look innocent. His friends were thrown into the cage and locked up while Percy stood there with a sword at his back.

Zoe glared at him,"Are you sure your a child of Athena? Well you are blonde so that explains a lot." She hissed and Annabeth glared at her.

"Must you always make a crack at blondes?" The daughter of Athena growled.

Zoe snorted,"Cool it, it was suppose to be an insult you insufferable girl."

Annabeth turned her attention to her brother and her livid grey eyes filled with pain and sorrow,"Why would you do this? I looked up to you, I loved you, you were supposed to be my big brother. You were supposed to be my mentor." Her voice cracked and tears fell down her cheeks but she brushed them away.

Malcolm looked at her in disgust,"I'm sick of you always getting the glory, Athena always visited you! She never even looked at the rest of us, she would always speak of how proud she's been of you and I'm sick of you thinking your better and smarter then the rest of us Athena kids because your not! Your nothing but a foolish brat who gets whatever she wants, you got all the glory at camp and now it's my turn. Once Kronos wins I will get glory, power, and respect!" He roared Annabeth sunk to her knees and Percy felt anger flare through him as her grey eyes turned dull.

"You'll also be dead so have fun with that." Luke muttered.

Malcolm glared at the son of Hermes,"I'll do anything to take down Athena, the gods. Your just a weakling Luke, couldn't handle the next golden age." He spat and marched away from them, Percy was surprised that the blonde had said nothing to him.

"Jackson, to gain your friends freedom you must fight your way out. Release the first fighter!" Antaeus roared, a beautiful woman stepped out of the caged doors. She had long brown hair cascading down her back and green eyes that resembled the color of moss, she sauntered over to him and he had his guard up. He knew looks could be deceiving and he tensed his muscles ready to spring. He watched her movements as she walked and found she was relaxed and didn't seem to be here for a fight.

She grasped his shoulder and flashed him a smile that left him slightly dazed, he felt her muscles tense and he awoke from his stupor. He noticed fangs protruding from her mouth and realized she was an empousai. He grabbed her face and head butted her, her head snapped back and he then kicked her stomach. She flew back but regained her balance and landed on her feet. Suddenly her skin turned a sickly white and her eyes morphed from green to red. Her fangs became longer and her hair set on fire, her left leg became a bronze leg and her right turned into a donkey leg.

She stood at the ready to fight before Percy asked,"So your like a vampire right?" She frowned and then nodded.

He kept a straight face,"Do you...sparkle?" He asked before he started laughing.

"I will kill you!" She hissed and charged at him, he side stepped and grabbed her throat. He then snapped her neck and she dissolved into golden dust.

"No to fast! I say when they die!" Anteaus growled while Malcolm stood by his throne, Percy shrugged. The next challenger was a demigod, a certain son of Poseidon. Percy was surprised Jacob could even walk after what Zoe had done to him.

"You will die like your pathetic sister!" Jacob bellowed and Percy shook with rage. He took out his golden guitar and blasted it loudly. Jacob screamed and covered his ears, Percy then held the instrument like a baseball bat and smashed it into his face. Jacob flew back and hit the ground. He slowly got to his feet and his face was decorated with blood and it poured form his mouth and nose. Percy was seething in rage and put his guitar away, he pulled out his bow and shot Jacob again where the Apollo don't shine. Jacob let out a girly squeal and fell to the ground shaking, tears fell rapidly from his face and Percy laughed but it wasn't full of mirth, it was full of hatred and anger. He slowly approached the wounded son of Poseidon and took out his imperial gold knife, he slowly carved a giant B onto his cheek and Jacob screamed in agony.

"This is for Bianca, my strong, brave, and wonderful sister." Percy snarled and brought out Anaklumos, he looked at Antaeus who put a thumb down.

**And what do you think? The Kronos demigod twins are oc and I thought it would be creative and different. They won't be seen a lot but sprinkled into a few chapters here and there, did you like them? Okay and if you guys got my twilight vampire joke earlier then your awesome. And should Percy kill Jacob? Tell me what you thought of the twins and what should happen to Jacob. **


	23. Chapter 24

Percy took his guitar out again and repeatedly beat the son of Poseidon with it as he let his anger out. Jacob's face turned into a bloody mess and there was a sharp crack that made him scream. He then stabbed his back repeatedly as he thought of how many times Jacob had talked about his sister. Jacob let out a scream of agony as Percy tortured him, Percy then brought out Anaklumos and raised it over his head. Percy brought the blade down and cleanly decapitated Jacob the son of Poseidon, he would most defiantly visit him in punishment, he knew if he could convince his father to throw the traitor in tartarus then he would. Fury rolled through him and he took a shuttered breath, no mercy for the weak, a rule of the Romans. He personally didn't like that rule unless it applied to arrogant demigods such as Jacob, the son of Poseidon's head rolled out of sight and the headless body fell to the ground. He wiped his bloody blade on the clothes of his dead rival and just stared at the corpse, he thought if he had killed Jacob that he'd feel good but he felt nothing. He didn't feel great about his choice nor did he feel bad about it he just felt emotionless, this wasn't the first person he had killed. He heard a gasp and saw his friends look at him in horror, a look he was all to familiar with. He refused to meet Zoe's eyes and felt anger bubble through him, he glared at Antaeus who was applauding loudly.

"Good show Jackson! Bring out-"

"I'm sick of this game!" Percy snapped,"Why don't you fight me yourself? You hide behind all these warriors and you refuse to face the challenger. So fight me coward, show me why you deserve to watch people die for you entertainment." Percy roared and his eyes almost burst into flames, Antaeus looked murderous and jumped out of his throne of bones. He wore a brown loincloth and was giant, Percy got in a ready position and charged at Antaeus. He jumped into the air and let out his fury as he slashed at Antaeus' leg, the monster howled but the earth healed him. Percy felt irritation creep through him and rolled to the side as a giant hand tried to crush him. He ran up the arm and tried to figure out a weak point on the giant. He slashed Antaeus eye and the monster roared before his eye was healed, Percy's eyes widened and he quickly jumped off the monster. Once he landed on the ground he rolled to absorb the impact and whirled on the giant with Anaklumos raised.

Antaeus boomed with laughter,"Foolish brother! My mother is Gaia, I am invincible!" He yelled. Of course there's a catch to killing a monster, Percy thought with irritation.

Percy grimaced,"You are not my brother, and we defiantly don't share the same resemblance tubby." Antaeus smacked Percy so the demigod was airborne, his body ached from the force of the hit. As he flew through the air he saw a large chain, he grabbed it and it stopped him from falling but it dislocated one of his arms. He screamed but held on and knew that he couldn't defeat Antaeus when they were on the ground, but he bet if he could kill him in the air he would actually stay dead instead of having the earth heal him. Percy clutched the chain tightly with one hand while his left arm remained obsolete. He realized that he didn't have his sword with him and saw Anaklumos lying in the dirt underneath him. He tried to plan something quickly and squeezed his eyes shut as the chain began to gnaw on his hand which was holding his whole body up. He could feel his right arm become strained at the weight it was holding up, he grimaced.

"Can we speed this up? My arm is tired." Percy complained as he struggled to keep his grasp on the chain.

He silently cursed and Antaeus ran and jumped, the monster grabbed the chain and climbed to Percy. Percy decided to wing it, he didn't have enough time to think this through and it was do or die. Antaeus was just about to grab Percy but Percy fell onto the giants face and whipped out a knife, he stabbed the son of Poseidon straight in his forehead. He screamed before he dissolved, before Percy knew it he was free falling, he shadow travelled so he was by his caged friends. He rammed into the cage with his left arm, it popped back into place, he clenched his teeth in an effort to hold in his scream of pain. The demigod guarding the cage swung at Percy's stomach, Percy recognized him as a son of Apollo. He side stepped and bashed his head, the son of Apollo crumpled and Percy melted the lock with his fire powers. The metal slowly dripped to the ground, the cage swung open and the quest members began to run.

"Seize them!" Malcolm screamed, Percy and his friends started sprinting out of the arena, he lit the exit on fire which left a great escape route.

"Annabeth, now would be a great time if you could pull out that map." Percy breathed as he they ran through the labyrinth. Annabeth whipped out the map and began to run through twist or turns. When they had finally stopped running Luke and Annabeth were breathing heavily while Zoe and Percy seemed completely unaffected by the run. They started walking in silence and Percy stood away from the group while he stayed in the back, he wouldn't be surprised if they were disgusted with him, he decapitated a demigod. They saw him torture someone, he still felt nothing, not relief or remorse just like he was trapped in a void with nothing to look forward to.

Luke turned to Percy and the girls kept walking,"Did you have to kill him? It wasn't necessary and it was wrong." He said and Percy felt rage course through him and he let out a snarl before he grabbed Luke by the shirt and slammed him into the wall.

His eyes burst into flames making Luke flinch,"Listen, we're in a war! If I didn't kill him do you think he would of been all happy and switched sides like you? Of course he wouldn't, your just a hypocrite. Like you haven't killed your own kind before traitor, those demigods that work for Kronos wouldn't hesitate to kill you, to slit your throat. I did what I had to and cut a large problem down before it could get any bigger so shut up and don't talk to me. I saved your sorry butt so do me a favor and leave me alone!" He roared before he let go of him and turned his back on Luke.

"T-then w-hy did you spare that demigod who was guar-guarding us?" The son of Hermes asked and Percy realized that Luke was talking about the son of Apollo.

"Because Apollo is my brother, that demigod was his kid." He said without looking at Luke, he kept walking alone and could still see the girls up ahead. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, he was angry that Luke had tried to judge him as though he was always right. Percy felt as though he could destroy the whole labyrinth but kept walking and tried to clear his head.

Zoe had never seen Percy in such a savage state, he had tortured Jacob by bashing him repeatedly with a guitar and then stabbing him multiple times. It startled her and now he wouldn't even speak to anyone, not that she made the effort yet she just knew he needed to cool down. She turned around to see Percy let go of Luke's shirt and walk away. She faced forward right as he turned to her and wondered why that stupid son of Hermes would try to provoke him in his angry state. She turned around again and saw Percy with his hands jammed in his pockets, his shoulders were slumped and his eyes looked stormy and had reddish tent to them, he was glaring at his feet and his jaw was clenched. He looked furious and she could tell something was bothering him but she couldn't figure out what.

Percy felt guilty that he had tortured Jacob, his father would be proud. The thought made his guilt fade until he thought about his mom, what would she think? He wondered and all current events came to mind, his mom was aiding Hecate who wanted to kill him...as thrilling as that sounded he decided to try and steer clear from Hecate. Did his mom want him gone as well? No she wouldn't would she? He loved his mom and he wouldn't doubt her, he trusted her and decided to hear out her story before he decided anything. He kicked a pebble and ran a hand through his hair, he was a soldier that's all he was and Luke treated him like a murderer. He was a pawn in Zeus's game for power, he had to kill Jacob and he felt no guilt whatsoever. Jacob had insults his sister, and his brother. Not to mention he betrayed them, Poseidon will be happy, he'll probably try to kill me and that's how happy he'll be. Percy thought sarcastically and trudged along, the Greek ways were so different from the roman ways he's been accustomed to. Romans showed no mercy for the week and killed their enemies instead of taking prisoners or letting them go. Greeks showed mercy and were kinder to the weak then the Romans were. His hand began to burn painfully and he examined it, it was bloody and raw from holding the chain while carrying all his weight. He hadn't even felt it until now, his anger had taken his attention away from his injuries. Dried blood was in his pocket and he grimaced and held his hand before lighting it on fire, he kept it like that for a while before the fire extinguished. It dulled the pain but it still hurt like crazy.

He mashed his teeth together as he tried to flex his hand and the burning returned, he put his hand to his side and looked sadly at Zoe. She was walking by Annabeth and hadn't looked at him once, was she mad at him? He wondered and realized she was probably disgusted with him...but she tortured men all the time. Maybe she doesn't want to be around him right now, maybe she was scared of him and his actions. The thought made him feel guilty, he didn't want to scare her and he felt like a bad boyfriend. Annabeth's shoulders were slumped and it looked like she was carrying a large weight on her shoulders, Percy felt awful for forgetting about Malcolm's betrayal. He jogged up to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She leaned on him as she began to cry, she was there for him during the loss of his sister and he was going to be with her for the loss of her brother. He didn't look at Zoe as he comforted his friend, she looked terrible and filled with grief. Her usual vivid grey eyes were clouded and full of depression and disbelief.

"It's okay, you can let it out." He whispered and she did, she sobbed loudly at her brothers treacherous ways. He just held her under his arm and patted her arm reassuringly, he couldn't imagine what she was going through. Her big brother left her for the stupid reason of not enough glory, he could feel tears soak through his shirt but he didn't care, she was his friend and he'd always be there for her. She pulled away, her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks had tear stains on them and he hugged her.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured and patted her back, Zoe and Luke stopped and watched the interaction between the two. Zoe was happy that Percy was such a good friend to Annabeth, she noticed that Percy wouldn't even look at her and she felt bad. Is he tired of me? She wondered as she watched the two, Luke was happy Percy was so good to Annabeth, he considered Annabeth as a little sister even if she hated him.

Percy stepped away from the hug and looked down at her,"If you need me I'll be here alright? Anytime, I swear to the Styx." He promised and she gave him a watery smile before crushing him in another hug, he squeezed her back tightly before releasing her and grinning at her widely.

"Thank you so much Percy." She whispered.

Percy only smiled before saying,"Your my friend Annabeth, you helped me with Bianca and I can help you with Malcolm." Truth be told Zoe was the most effective person who helped him with his sister problem but Annabeth had been there for him. The group continued walking and Percy crept closer to Zoe before interlacing his fingers with hers. She smiled at him and Percy felt relieved she wasn't scared of him, he kissed her cheek which made her smile broaden. She felt happy and he liked holding her small hand in his large one, he was grinning and instantly felt better about the whole situation. He swung their hands back and forth making Zoe laugh at his cheesiness.

"We're here." Annabeth said, Percy could tell by her voice that she wasn't over the fact where her big brother betrayed her. A large metal door was was in the way, Percy grinned and stepped forward letting go of Zoe's hand. His body was on fire and he started to melt the metal, he was glad that this quest was almost over. He made a giant, red circle, he then kicked it and a giant hole opened up.

"Awesome." Luke whispered as they walked through the gaping hole in the wall.

"Seriously! I just fixed that!" Someone complained.

"You know you could of just knocked right? Oh! Hey Shade its Percy!" Hailie exclaimed and waved at the group.

Shade groaned,"Great, glad their back in my life. As if it was entertaining enough." He said sarcastically making his sister laugh.

"Dad! The demigods are here!" Hailie yelled and the quest members got in a ready position thinking Kronos was here.

Shade rolled his eyes,"Please, you guys are late, then you melt our door down, and now you think we'll betray you? The nerve of some people." He growled and a man with short white hair walked into the room, he was taking his time as he looked at some blue prints. Percy could feel the inventors soul in a machine and shivered at the oddness of it all.

Annabeth looked at him in surprise,"How are you still-"

Percy cut her off,"He transferred his soul into a machine, so he wouldn't be judged by Minos." Percy whispered. The old inventor looked down shamefully as he recalled what he did to his nephew. He looked back to his work and couldn't bring himself to look at anyone, Hailie wrapped her father in a hug. He smiled at her and she grinned up at him before letting him out of the hug. Percy smiled at how close they all seemed together, Shade smiled at his sister and she fondly punched his shoulder. He pretended to be hurt and she laughed at him, Daedalus smiled at his children.

"Hailie, Shade did you two pick up my delivery?" Daedalus asked the twins only looking up from his work to look at them. They both averted their gaze from him, Hailie looked at her feet while Shade twiddled his thumbs. Annabeth was looking at the beautiful designs of the workshop in awe which made Percy laugh quietly.

"Well dad, we decided to wait them out. They have a huge army but we got intel, their army is striking some place called camp Halfblood. We can get it back after they attack that camp." Hailie shrugged.

Percy's mouth fell open but before he could speak the inventor spoke up again,"Why have you decided to wait?" He asked curiously.

Shade sighed,"We wanted to check out his camp but...no were staying with you dad. An old coot like you needs youth to keep him going." Shade said smirking.

Hailie rolled her eyes,"Leave the jokes to me moron, your awful at them. And seriously who says coot anymore?" She scoffed and Shade bumped her with his shoulder. She pretended he hit her hard and stumbled, he looked at her nervously until she popped back up and flicked his nose.

"Uh we go to that camp!" Percy said worriedly and Hailie raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Shade looked impassive,"Well, their being led by Kampè so good luck." Zoe grabbed Percy's hand again.

"What are you looking for?" Zoe asked as Daedalus ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Just trying to get my string back from the titans." He said sighing.

"You gave it to the titans!" Percy hissed and Hailie and Shade stood to their fathers defense with their scythes raised incase Percy tried anything.

Percy relaxed and sighed,"Why?" He asked and Daedalus looked angered.

"They stole it from me, I'm trying to get it back." He defended and Luke raised an eyebrow.

"You have two super powerful children of Kronos and demigods managed to steal your string with them around?" He asked in a tone of disbelief.

Shade rolled his eyes,"We weren't here at the time."

"Where were you?" Annabeth questioned.

Hailie glared at them,"When did this become an interrogation? It doesn't matter where we were, what matters is getting that string back and saving your stupid camp." She snapped and Zoe nodded in agreement.

"Hailie is right, we need to put aside our petty differences and find the string and save the camp." The daughter of Atlas said and Percy completely agreed.

Annabeth looked at the old inventor,"Can you lead us out of here?" She asked and he nodded.

"Hailie, Shade you guys stay here," the two looked ready to protest but the inventor spoke up again,"I need you guys to take care of this place and thats an order. I can help you guys and possibly redeem myself so I need you two to watch the place." He said sternly, the twins nodded sadly at the thought of missing the action.

Hailie looked at Percy hopefully,"Bring him home safely okay? Don't let him do anything stupid." Percy nodded but he knew he couldn't promise anything.

"Lucky for you guys I know a short cut." Daedalus said gruffly.

-CAMP-

The five demigods walked out of the Labyrinth to see camp lounging around, Percy really missed camp Jupiter. At that camp the soldiers were almost always prepared.

"Suit up! The titan army will be coming out of this Labyrinth! Why are we sitting around people? We have a war to win!" Percy roared and the campers began to scramble around preparing for the battle.

"Why do you never wear armor?" Annabeth asked and Percy looked down at her.

"I was raised in the hunt, we wear no armor. We rely on stealth and speed not brute force unless absolutely necessary." He replied as the camp continued to set up preparations for the attack.

-Battle of the Labyrinth-

Percy stood at the ready with Anaklumos and a knife in hand, he wore his hoody and it covered his eyes. The camp army stood just outside the the entrance to the endless maze, archers hid in the trees and stood behind the shielded campers.

"Give me the jar." He ordered a son of Hephaestus.

The guy spoke up,"Are you sure it's really dangerous and you could di-"

"Just give me the jar!" Percy snapped impatiently and the guy handed him the jar. It was filled with Greek fire and everyone thought Percy was suicidal. He opened it and stuck his fist in the fire, it burned him but he kept it in their. Soon the burning sensation ebbed away and the Greek fire spread all over his body.

He grinned wickedly,"This'll be fun." Greek fire dripped form his sword and put a hole in the ground. He stomped the ground and dozen of skeleton warriors appeared he knew they wouldn't be that useful in battle but he also knew that they'd have to take what they can get. Suddenly Alpha and Artemis appeared in front of him.

"Whoa boss! Your hot!" Alpha exclaimed as he stared at his master in surprise.

Percy laughed,"That's what Aphrodite said."

"Ready?" Artemis asked him and he nodded. Suddenly monsters began pouring out of the entrance, a series of explosions were heard as Greek fire decimated what seemed like hundreds of monsters but they kept coming. Daedalus was in charge of all explosives and was watching the scene nervously.

Once the explosions ended Percy yelled,"Archers!" Gold and silver arrows flew through the air making monsters turn into gold dust but it did little to stop what seemed like the endless flow of monsters. Percy, Alpha, and Artemis charged and clashed with the monsters. Percy's fire destroyed several monsters as the fiery sword Anaklumos sliced through monsters as though they were butter. Artemis was nothing but a flash of silver as she destroyed monsters easily, Alpha was chomping down the enemy like there was no tomorrow. The trio was an arch of destruction but there were to many monsters and they began to fall back, the Greek fire on Percy had disappeared and he and Artemis fought back to back. The skeleton warriors were more help then Percy thought they would be as they fought along side his wolf. Percy jammed his word in a demigods head while stabbing another one in the stomach. Campers swarmed the ranks of monsters and enemy demigods and the battle continued raging. He felt merciless as he sliced through the army, Chiron was shooting arrows and kicking enemies with his hind legs. Percy began to wonder if he was part donkey instead of part horse. There was a screech that made both sides freeze and Kampe flew through the air.

Artemis nodded to Percy, he crouched and interlaced his fingers with his palms facing outwards. She took out her bow and charged at Percy, she put her foot in his hands and he shoved her upwards. She flew through the air, while she was airborne she shot two arrows that hit Kampe's wings. The monster screeched and fell to the ground, Artemis fell to the earth and Percy caught her before setting her down and prepared to take out Kampe. The campers were heavily out numbered and through the midst of the battle Daedalus ran to Percy.

"What are you doing!" Percy yelled at he struggled to protect the inventor.

"Percy you've got to kill me! If I die so does the labyrinth." Daedalus pleaded, a child of Athena's final stand. Percy realized.

"What about Hailie, what about Shade! They'll die in there, I promised to keep you safe!" He exclaimed as he parried a strike aimed for the inventor's head.

Daedalus shook his head,"They'll make it out trust me, just do it so I can save your camp. I have a lot of apologies I need to make, one of them is to my nephew, please Percy make it so I can see him. Even if I'm thrown in punishment for murder please make it so I can at least tell him I'm sorry. Tell Hailie and Shade I'm sorry, tell my kids I love them." Daedalus had tears in his eyes and guilt wracked Percy's body at the thought of killing him.

Percy ducked a swipe aimed for his head and thrust his blade into a demigods chest,"Your bravery will be remembered during judgement. Good luck, I will tell them." Percy said before stabbing Daedalus in the chest, he fell to his knees and the life left his eyes. The entrance shook violently before crumbling and collapsing, Percy felt relieved before he felt a sword slice him in the back. He whirled around to see Kampe grinning sadistically at him, he looked around for Artemis but couldn't find her. His back stung painfully and he felt nervousness creep through him.

"What did you do to her!" He snarled and set his body on fire, Kampe just continued to grin and she lunged at him. He stomped the ground and the earth shook violently, she almost lost her balance and it gave Percy the opportunity to cut off her bear head. His back hurt like crazy but he continued to fight, he needed to find his sister and make sure she was alright. She screeched in pain and rage and gave him scratch on the chest, he hissed and slashed at her. She parried and the two battled each other viciously, she swung for his feet but he jumped and landed on her blade. He was about to slice off her arm but she swung her other sword at his chest. He jumped back and went on defense as she threw lighting fast strikes at him, he barely managed to keep up with her strikes as he parried a powerful blow that would of killed him. He blasted her face with fire but she seemed unaffected, he cursed and she slammed him into a tree. She advanced on him and he panicked and brought out his guitar, he jumped to his feet and blasted it loudly. She yelled and her used her scaly hands to cover her...ears? He took this distraction and leaped to his feet, he bashed her in the face like he did with Jacob and she went flying.

"HOME RUN!" He cheered and took out his bow, she roared and charged at him. He shot rapidly at her but she blocked all the arrows with her swords, she got closer to him and he slid under her.

He was on his feet in a flash but he heard a howl,"Hey lady! Your so ugly you make medusa look like Aphrodite!" Alpha yelled, Percy knew Kampe wouldn't understand him but she was distracted. He took his arrow and rammed it in her stomach, she froze and slowly turned into golden dust. Percy was coated in sweat and bleeding heavily, he took deep breaths and looked at the carnage around him. Dead demigods and blood were scattered all around the camp, piles of golden dust littered the ground in every direction, arrows and swords laid beside owners and victims. Alpha trotted up to Percy who was grinning at his wolf.

"Thanks buddy." He said while stroking his fur. Percy's back began to ache from slamming into the tree and being sliced into ribbons.

Alpha nodded,"No problem boss, I mean if you died who would feed me?" He asked and Percy laughed. An Apollo kid walked by and gave Percy a square of ambrosia, Percy ate it and his wounds closed instantly.

"Thanks." He said and Apollo's son smiled at him before walking away.

Zoe came up to the two and frowned,"Where's Artemis?" She asked and looked around nervously. Campers were clearing out dead bodies and helping each other heal, Chiron was barking orders and Percy was soon swarmed by the hunt.

"I-I don't know." He said slightly panicked he stood and noticed Atlanta was missing as well. His heart stopped until he heard a faint cry for help, he ran in the direction he heard it from and saw Artemis with a sword in her stomach. Atlanta was standing over her with a look of panic. They were surrounded by five dead enemy demigods.

"Apollo help!" He whispered loudly and there was a flash of gold and Apollo stood by his sister. Percy and Apollo felt fear creep into them and Apollo picked her up before flashing away. Atlanta had been crying and she told them how they were surrounded by five demigods when one of them stabbed Artemis.

Percy frowned,"I find this unlikely, if she couldn't handle five which she could then how could you? She would never let her guard down like that unless..." He stopped talking when he saw Atlanta smirk.

"Well played Jackson, I guess my little secrets out huh? Yes I stabbed her, hail Kronos!" The hunt gasped and Thalia was about to electrocute her until she vanished. Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing, there weren't just traitors in the camp but in the hunt as well.

**And what did you think? Don't give me grief if I messed up on Kampe's name. Okay not sure what I'm gonna do on gods read son of vesta cuz the critics found out. Percy killed Jacob because he's roman and had a darker persona in this story. Longest chapter yet, I won't be able to update until next Sunday or Saturday because I'm going to Colorado with my church. I can update tomo though, comment! Oh and to the guest known as PercyxZoe4life I could care less about what you think, I don't need an ugrateful punk reading this story if all your gonna do is complain. Boo hoo, Percy's dark and immature, why don't you cry about something else and go whine to an author that cares about your opinion. Ya your done with this story, that's to bad because I certainly care that a guest on this site hates my story. And you can't even give constructive criticism, I can make Percy as dark and immature as I want, Jacob talked about his sister who's dead. And by the way I don't need you to review about being done with my story because I don't care, you wasted my time with a stupid paragraph on how it wasn't realistic. He friggen grew up with the hunt. So if anyone else doesn't want to read this then don't! It's not a big deal, just don't waste my time reviewing about it. But if you have criticism then I'd love to here it. **


	24. Chapter 25

Percy felt numb as he stared at where Atlanta had vanished, she betrayed the hunt and stabbed Artemis in the stomach. Artemis was wounded and there was nothing he could do about it, he slowly walked to the dead demigods and examined them. He felt sick when he realized they were part of the titan army and were betrayed by Atlanta, Atlanta had used them as a decoy so it looked like she was fighting alongside Artemis. When they killed the demigods Atlanta must of stabbed Artemis, it was the perfect plan to get one of Artemis' best hunters to take her off guard and take her out when she least expected it. Tears blurred his vision at the thought of Artemis with a sword through her stomach, he let out a shuttered breath and looked at the remainder of the hunt. The girls he thought he could always trust, he didn't know who he could trust anymore, he wasn't sure if he could handle anymore betrayal.

The girls had tears in their eyes and were holding each other close as Percy eyed all of them warily,"Anyone else working for Kronos? Might as well speak up." He spat bitterly and could feel anger roll off him, he didn't wait for them to speak as he turned back towards the dead demigods. He noticed a flash of black on one of their wrist, he frowned and bent over and yanked off the black thing. It was a black scythe charm bracelet, he felt anger flood through him at the very thought of Kronos turning his family against him. He clutched the charm with his fist and ignored the metal that bit into his skin, he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, he hated how Kronos was destroying everyone's life for a crown. He turned back to the hunt to see Zoe walking towards him with a saddened expression, she slowly wrapped him in a hug and buried her face in his neck. He held her as he struggled to keep the tears from falling, Thalia and Phoebe walked to the two and joined in on the hug. Soon the whole hunt was comforting each other and mourning over their mistress, there were sniffles and tears that made Percy's heartbreak. He pulled away from Zoe who was fighting the urge to cry as well, tears leaked from the corner of her eyes and he gently wiped them off with his thumbs. She looked up at him sadly and he kissed her forehead, he knew Zoe would never betray them.

He pulled away from her and began to address the hunt,"I need to see all of your wrist to ensure your not working with Kronos." He said as calmly as possible.

Phoebe looked at him with her big brown eyes filled with hurt and anger,"What, you don't trust any of us? We all are family Percy and now your treating us like suspects." She growled and her voice cracked.

Percy clenched his jaw and ran a hand through his hair,"You want honesty? Well here it is, I don't trust you guys. I did but one of our "family" members betrayed us, as far as I'm concerned everyone as of now is a suspect. First Malcolm now Atlanta, who else will hurt us before we realize we can't trust anyone! I won't allow anyone else to get hurt like Artemis because of traitors!" He snarled and his eyes burst into flames, Phoebe glared at him before turning away from him. He felt a bit guilty with the words he said but knew this was necessary. He checked everyone's wrist, even Zoe's which made her feel hurt that he didn't trust her.

To his relief no one else had a bracelet,"Now I will need you all to ensure your allegiance to Artemis and the gods. Swear to the styx you aren't working with Kronos." He ordered though it killed him to do so, here he was forcing his family to take a pledge which showed them he didn't trust them as he said earlier

Thalia glared at him,"I swear on the styx I'm not working for Kronos." She grumbled and the other hunters followed in suit. He nodded and turned away from them as he felt a jumble of emotions from the range of relief, pain, anger, betrayal, sadness, and disbelief swirl through him. He heard a scream which awoke him from his thoughts, he looked across the battle field to see Hailie trying to get to her dead father. His eyes widened when he remembered the death of Daedalus.

"Dad!" She screamed as she tried to get to him. A demigod blocked her path and she gave him a powerful punch to the face making him fly back and hit the dirt. Shade was right behind her and fighting his way to get to his father, another camper got in his way only to get kicked where it hurt. The camper bent over in pain only for his face to be slammed into the son of Kronos's knee, he fell and the twins raced to their father's dead body. Percy felt sick and ran to them, Hailie's usual mirth filled eyes held nothing but grief and tears. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried over her father's body, she slowly touched her dad's face and her brown and gold hair covered her face. She brushed her hair away and looked at her father with wide gold eyes, Shade too had tears running down his face as he looked down at the dead inventor. He kneeled beside Hailie and wrapped an arm around his sister as he stared down at Daedalus, she buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed loudly.

Percy slowly approached the mourning twins and it killed him to see the serious Shade so depressed, the mischievous Hailie so broken. He sighed,"He wanted me to tell you he loves you both very much. He had to do this." Percy whispered hoarsely as he looked down at the dead inventor.

Shade's eyes snapped to him,"He didn't have to do anything! This stupid camp wasn't his concern and-who did this!" He roared and his golden eyes glared angrily at Percy. Hailie looked up at him sadly and he realized she was sifting through his mind into his past, he didn't try to look away for they deserved to know the truth.

Her eyes widened in surprise before they looked down sadly at her dad,"The person who murdered him is unimportant, what is important is that we avenge him. To do so we must destroy the Titan army." She whispered and looked back up at Percy who flashed her a grateful smile before he looked solemnly at Daedalus.

Shade's eyes narrowed at his sister,"Of course his murderer is important!" He then looked up at Percy,"Make sure he gets into Elysium, he deserves it." He demanded and armed campers soon surrounded the twins and Percy.

Percy lit himself on fire and stood protectively in front of the twins,"Leave them alone!" he snarled and the campers looked at him in shock that he was defending the twins who had taken out some of their campers.

Horse hooves were heard,"What the Hades is going on here!" Chiron bellowed and shot Percy an apologetic look. The campers backed away from the flaming son of Hades and began to whisper in confusion as to why he was on fire.

"Call off your stupid campers!" Percy roared, Hailie and Shade were instantly on their feet and had scythes drawn. Hailie looked murderous while Shade had his serious expression mixed with anger. A gold hologram of a scythe and clock appeared over both of their heads and the campers gasped. Hailie's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at her brother in horror, Percy paled as the hunt appeared as well.

"He found us." Shade gulped, Hailie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

There was utter silence and Hailie gave Chiron a small smile,"Sup bro." The centaur looked at her in confusion and disbelief and Shade rolled his eyes at her.

One of the hunters spoke up,"This if for lady Artemis you Kronos spawn!" She yelled and the campers roared in approval and ran at the children of Kronos. Percy stomped on the ground making a large tremble in the earth, everyone except himself and the twins fell on their butts.

"What is wrong with you! Their children of Kronos and must be killed!" One of the campers screamed and Shade griped his scythe tightly. Zoe, Luke, and Annabeth had joined Percy's side and had their weapons drawn for they knew the children of Kronos's innocence.

Shade glared at said camper,"Then why isn't Zeus dead? Why isn't Poseidon being persecuted? Why isn't Demeter in tartarus? You would kill your mentor for being a child of Kronos?" He snarled and his eyes glowed a bright gold.

"That's different!" Another camper protested. Percy looked at the two siblings helplessly and felt his hatred grow for the foolish campers, Hailie and Shade couldn't believe the persecution the campers delivered.

Hailie took a step forward,"How is that any different? Blind fools! Your arrogance will cost you, you will rue the day you hypocrites treated us like trash!" Hailie bellowed before she began to snicker.

Shade looked at his sister incredulously and she grinned wryly at him,"Sorry I said rue, I mean that's what dad would always say." At the mention of their adoptive father her face fell and Shade wrapped an arm around his sister comfortingly before they vanished.

Annabeth paled,"You idiots! Look what you've done." She hissed.

"And you said the titans were bad, look at yourselves chasing off innocent people." Luke snarled and Zoe could only glare at the hunt in disappointment and disbelief.

Percy whirled on the campers,"You insolent fools! They were going to help us! You judged them by their parentage while a son of Athena named Malcolm and a daughter of Hermes named Atlanta betrayed us to Kronos. And you," He spat as he glared at the hunters with the exception of Zoe,"should all be ashamed. We have a daughter of a titan in the hunt yet you treated those twins of Kronos as evil spawn. Had you of listened they would of explained themselves, well campers and hunters since you hate the children of titans so much go kill the big three, Demeter, Hestia, Hera, Artemis, Apollo, Chiron, and Zoe. Go kill all those whose loyalties shouldn't be questioned as Hailie's and Shade's shouldn't. They would of been great allies but you chased them away, I'm tired of you foolish demigods judging everyone. Bet you didn't even realize we were also betrayed by a son of Poseidon, you should be ashamed of yourselves." He growled and stomped off. Zoe glared at the sullen looking demigods before running after Percy, when she found him she saw him sitting beside Zeus's fist, his eyes were on fire and he was glaring angrily at the ground. He griped his hair which he only did if he was on the verge of exploding, his jaw was clenched and he was breathing in and out heavily as he tried to calm himself. She slowly sat beside him causing him to look up at her and his eyes reverted back to his beautiful sea green eyes, he released his hair and looked at his girlfriend expectedly, he didn't feel like talking to anyone but Zoe was the exception. She wrapped an arm around him making him relax and she gave him a small smile which he returned, he had wanted to talk to her about her trust in him. He could see a lot of things were on her mind as well and she looked as though she was trying to find the right thing to say, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion making Percy grin.

He always thought she looked adorable when she did that,"Zoe, your really beautiful you know that?" He whispered and grinned once he saw a light tinge of pink decorate her cheeks.

"And your a real cheese ball, you know that?" She replied mockingly making him laugh, he kissed her temple making her blush redden.

He knew if he was going to speak his mind it would be now,"Zoe, I want you to trust me. And when you get jealous when I'm with other girls it shows your lack of faith in me." He confessed and she looked at him in surprise, by the seriousness and hurt in his eyes she could tell he meant it. She felt bad for doubting him all the time, he grew up with the hunt which should make him the most reliable boyfriend in the world.

"Your right, I'm sorry Percy. I should trust you, it's just that-"

"Your possessive." He interjected and she frowned but nodded slowly, that explained it. She had been in the hunt so long being preached to about how men were bad and always broke women's hearts. She knew Percy would never do such a thing and felt guilty for not believing in him, though she felt guilty about doubting Percy she didn't plan on sharing him.

He just grinned at her,"It's fine Zoe, just wanted to get that off my chest. That and uh...incase I don't get the chance I...love you." He muttered the last part and was afraid of her response, sure they had said it to each other a few times jokingly but he was dead serious. People were dying all around him what felt like everyday and he knew he needed to tell her incase something happened so that he could never tell her, he wasn't going to miss his chance to speak his feelings even if it made him sound like an Aphrodite child. Her eyes widened and she looked at him in surprise, he had actually said it to her, he truly did love her. Her heartbeat sped up as she leaned in and kissed him, Percy smiled into the kiss and realized he needed to tell her he loved her more often if the response wasn't a hit or punch. He wrapped his arms around her and she dug her fingers in his hair, Percy swore he was seeing stars as she kissed him harder. It was probably the best kiss ever, she pulled him closer and he leaned into her as he felt as though his heart would explode. Zoe's heart felt like it was going a million miles per hour as she continued to kiss her boyfriend, they pulled away for air and all of their worries melted away. Percy's heart was still beating rapidly while Zoe's entire face was red, she smiled at him and smoothed down his now crazy hair.

"Love you too." She whispered and kissed his cheek, he was grinning like an idiot and they continued to hold each other. He knew his mom and dad would be proud of him for picking such an amazing girlfriend.

"Oh and by the way, after all the crap we've been through you so owe me a date." Zoe told him as she leaned against his chest, she felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

He had begun to play with her fingers and kissed the palm of her hand,"Deal. Anywhere specific?" He questioned and Zoe began to think of a good place for them to have a date, she didn't want to have it at some cliché place like the beach.

She wanted to have their first date somewhere original and decided to let Percy pick their first date,"You pick." She said shrugging and felt him kiss her hair before mumbling okay.

-Line Break-

"Percy where have you been! You've been gone for four weeks!" Jason exclaimed and Percy shot him an apologetic look. Percy stood before the senate as he had to give a good explanation as to why he was gone for so long. He saw Reyna look at him in disappointment and he gave her a pleading look that said,"Hear me out." It seemed to work as her hazel eyes looked at him curiously yet skeptically.

He was about to speak when Lupa burst,"Perseus was with the goddess Diana and the hunt. He is very close to the hunt." The wolf said smoothly and Reyna frowned when suddenly Diana strode into the room, Percy perked and ran to his sister despite being judged by the senate. He engulfed her into a hug, he was happy she was okay and that she was safe. She hugged him back tightly making the senate gasp and murmur amongst themselves in shock that Percy was hugging the man hating goddess.

He pulled away with tears of joy in his eyes,"Sis!" He exclaimed enthusiastically as he looked down at her, there was another gasp in surprise causing the two to laugh. He slung an arm around his sister and she rolled his eyes but a smiled tugged on her lips.

"Huh, since he was with a goddess I say he's fine to stay Praetor, he is clearly loyal to us as well as the gods." One of the senate members spoke up.

Another one asked a question,"How is it that a son of Pluto is a brother of lady Diana?" Percy grinned down at Diana and he told his entire story, this led countless of questions and speechless senators.

Diana looked at the romans,"Now, if you treat Percy any different you will personally have the hunt to deal with." She snarled making the senators pale and Percy grimaced. He was still a bit angry at the hunt, they clearly hadn't told Diana the story of their distrust of children of titans. He was sure they were angry with him as well, none of them but Zoe had spoken to him in the last two days.

Reyna cleared her throat and spoke for the first time the whole meeting,"Senate meeting adjourned, Percy your free to go and your able to still be Praetor." All members of the senate left the room and Percy left his sister's side.

He slowly walked up to Reyna,"Reyna, I have something to tell you. The only way I got this job was because Hecate drugged everyone with her potions. I want to win this position fair and square, I want to win this position with honor not crooked ways." He knew he would have to have to talk to his mother and have a small chat with the goddess that wanted him dead, Hecate.

**And it's not as long as my usual chapt but it's over 3k so it should be fine. Not trying to be annoying but I think you guys should give my new story a try, the soul reaper's son. Pretty different, but anywho comment.**


	25. Chapter 26

"You tried to have my son killed!" Vesta screeched, Hecate rolled her eyes at the hearth goddess. They were in Hecate's potion shop and Vesta was furious when she learnt of Hecate's actions towards her son.

"Don't be so dramatic Vesta, I only wanted him...maimed...injured." She nodded slowly and shrugged while she poured something into a vile, she faced the livid Vesta and was about to pat her head for she often did that to the eight year old but Vesta morphed into a twenty five year old and grabbed Hecate's wrist. She lit her hand on fire and punched the goddess of magic in the eye, Hecate flew back and winced at the heat she felt on her face. Her face was burnt and she stared at the hearth goddess in surprise, Vesta's eyes caught on fire as did her entire body.

Vesta looked at Hecate murderously,"I don't work for you anymore, you two timing snake! I may have been a push over but not anymore! You harmed my son and you've crossed the line! I know what you did to him when he was at camp Jupiter, you won't touch him ever again." She spat and Hecate's eyes widened at Vesta's anger and hatred. Her usual kind eyes held fury and disgust, she looked menacing as her flaming hands balled into fist. Vesta was playing mama bear, she was protective over her son for she loved him more then anything.

Hecate slowly stood and glared at the goddess,"I'll kill your son, I will destroy him slowly and painfully." She vowed only to be blasted in the chest with more fire, she flew back and slammed into an assortment of potions and glass. She hissed in pain as shards of glass stuck in her body, black blood slowly fell from her wounds and she looked up at the flaming goddess.

Vesta took a threatening step forward,"Not if I kill you first." She snarled before launching herself at Hecate. Hecate braced herself as Vesta crashed into her, fire licked at her flesh and Hecate screamed in anguish as the heat became to much for her. She shoved Vesta off of her and looked at her charred self in anger, she summoned a potion and drank it.

She grinned at Vesta smugly,"I am now immune to your fire, what now little hearth goddess?" She asked tauntingly, she knew the potion wouldn't last forever but it would last long enough, she did not fear Vesta.

Vesta smirked at her sadistically and twin swords appeared in her hands,"There's more then one way to die Hecate." Fire licked the metal and Hecate's eyes widened before she summoned her own sword. Vesta lunged at her and sparks flew as the blades clashed, their swords locked and they both fought for dominance. Vesta pulled away unexpectedly causing Hecate to stumble forward, the hearth goddess slammed the flat of her blade on Hecate's head and the goddess of magic slammed face first into the ground. Vesta stabbed downward at where Hecate's head was but the goddess rolled away and was on her feet again. Hecate had black blood leaking from her nose and she had a look of hatred in her eyes as she glared at Vesta. She charged at Vesta and swiped at her, the flaming goddess parried the blow with one sword and sliced open Hecate's stomach with the other sword. A deep gash appeared where Vesta had cut her and Hecate screamed in pain and outrage, her ink colored blood stained the ground. Hecate stabbed Vesta in the stomach and Vesta gasped in pain, Hecate shoved her to the ground and Vesta's fire extinguished. Hecate ripped her blade out of Vesta's stomach and held her bloody sword to her throat.

Hecate smirked at Vesta who looked in pain and looked faint,"Valiant efforts little hearth goddess. Once I kill you I will painfully torture your son, first by making him watch his pretty little girlfriend suffer, then by slowly killing his siblings. Yes his death will be so fun to watch, to top it off I'll speak of your betrayal, I'll tell him you never loved him and wanted him dead. You were a fool to challenge me you peaceful goddess, and now your son will pay the price for such a mistake." She sneered and laughed evilly, Vesta felt her whole body tremble in anger and hatred until there was a small explosion in the room. Hecate flew back and fell on the ground, smoke coated the room in darkness until Hecate could make out a bluish color in the darkness. The smoke faded and there stood Vesta covered in blue flames, she stood tall and the wound in her stomach was healed.

She grinned and looked at her hands,"Well what do you know? Hecate, did you know blue fire is the hottest kind of fire? Besides Greek fire of course, you have spoken plans about killing my son which is unacceptable. You made the mistake in believing that peaceful beings, are weak ones." Hecate stood up and ghost appeared she screamed in anger and the ghost advanced on her.

Vesta's blue fire grew brighter and the smirk never left her face,"You truly are a fool Hecate, if you believe I didn't expect this." Hecate's eyes widened and Pluto appeared smirking triumphantly.

"Be gone spirits, back to the underworld with you now!" He bellowed and the spirits vanished. He wore black armor and had a long sword, his helm of darkness was tucked under his arm and he grinned wickedly.

"As for you traitor, you have clearly sworn allegiance to Kronos and have tried to kill my son. For this you shall be punished, especially if you think you can touch ANY of my children." He snarled and Hecate backed away in fear as the two angry gods advanced on her.

-Camp Jupiter-

"That was noble of you Percy, it takes a real man to be able to give up a position of power for fairness." Zoe commented and Percy grinned wryly at her.

"I guess I'm a mans man huh?" He asked teasingly and Zoe rolled her eyes at him but a smile tugged on her lips. They were walking idly around camp with interlaced fingers, he began to swing their hands back and forth and she smiled widely at him. She and Percy were avoided by the hunt, Zoe allegedly didn't care though but Percy was irritated with them. They were in the wrong yet they give him the cold shoulder? Not to mention Zoe didn't do anything, it did slightly make him sad that they were fighting.

"Plan our date out yet?" She asked and looked at him expectantly and he grinned, he had planned out the perfect date.

"Actually yes, if you wanna go now we can." He offered, and she looked at him curiously, she had expected her oblivious boyfriend to have been flustered and lie about it. She nodded slowly, she needed to get out of the stressful environment, not to mention the hunt was mad at her and Percy. Her boyfriend smiled widely and gave her a peck on the nose before he shadow travelled them out of camp jupiter, they reappeared in Elysium. Zoe looked around in awe as she saw children and dogs running around parks, cats were snoozing on trees and the streets were paved in gold. Dead heroes walked around and there were shrieks of joy and laughter. She smiled and squeezed Percy's hand lovingly, he led her to an amusement park, she saw a large fareswheel and looked at Percy who was grinning widely at everything. He dragged her to the fareswheel and she laughed at the cheesiness, they were going round and round and it stopped when they were at the very top. Instead of it being a romantic moment the two started cracking up with laughter at the extremely cliché moment they were in, once they were off Percy dragged her to an assortment of rides. The spinning teacups, they both got dizzy and were laughing the whole time. On the patriot Zoe was screaming her head off while Percy was laughing heartily with joy and at his girlfriend.

"I'm gonna die! Percy I'm going to kill you!" She shrieked as they went upside down, Percy only laughed harder and once it ended Zoe just stood there wide eyed. Her hair was a mess and was sticking out all over the place. Percy laughed and started to smooth out her hair, she had never ridden a roller coaster before and it was surprising and terrifying. He used his fingers to comb out the tangles and made it so it looked like she never rode the roller coaster, she glanced up at him and he smiled at her before kissing her forehead.

She was still in shock but she managed to give him a sharp punch to the stomach,"Ever take me on those death traps again I will kill you." She snarled as he held his stomach, he laughed at her.

"I'm gonna die!" He mimicked and she glared at him before she began laughing along with him. He straightened despite the ache in his stomach, he wrapped an arm around her and they went on a couple more rides.

"Follow me!" He exclaimed after their ride on the Superman, Zoe was still a bit in shock from that one but non the less she still had fun. She followed him and he led her to a movie theatre, she wasn't listening when she heard him order food which was free since they were in Elysium. They walked into a theatre and sat down, he handed her the bucket of popcorn but not before he dumped his m&ms into the popcorn making Zoe gasp.

"What are you doing!" She cried in surprise and Percy chuckled.

"You haven't lived until you you've tried chocolate with popcorn. It's almost as good as Sherbert ice-cream!" He enthused as he took his cone of blue ice-cream and put it in her face, she frowned and took a lick of it.

Her face puckered and she took a long of swig of their water and Percy looked at her expectantly,"So, did you like it?" He asked and she glared at him.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted." She spat and took another long drink of water while trying to get rid of the sickening sweet taste.

His mouth fell open before he turned serious,"Zoe, I don't think this will work out between us. I can't date someone who hates Sherbert ice cream." He then started laughing and Zoe scoffed at him before trying the popcorn with chocolate, she chewed slowly and Percy watched her in anticipation while eating his ice cream.

"This is good, the ice cream sucks but the popcorn and chocolate is delicious." She said dreamily and Percy looked at his ice cream dejectedly making Zoe laugh. The movie started and Percy did the cheesy yawn and put his arm around her seat.

He grinned at her,"Apollo taught me that one." He said approvingly.

Zoe rolled her eyes,"Your both idiots, and I think Artemis will find it interesting that you pick up flirting tips from Apollo." She said the last part while smirking and Percy paled.

Zoe looked at the screen and frowned when she saw a singing mermaid,"What are we watching?" She asked in confusion.

Percy grinned widely,"The little Mermaid! It's a classic!" Percy enthused and Zoe noticed all of the other kids in the theatre watching the movie.

A little girl who sat by Percy smiled up at him,"My favorite part is when Sebastian sings for prince Eric and Ariel to kiss."

Percy grins,"That's my favorite part too, but don't spoil it because Zoe here hasn't seen it yet." Zoe's eyes widened and she glared at Percy.

The girl looked at Zoe and gasped,"What! This movie is amazing! You should watch it right now!" She insisted and Percy hid his face in his hands as he began to laugh, Zoe sighed and watched the movie. Within the first thirty minutes Zoe was intrigued by the movie.

When Neptune destroyed Eric's statue she gasped,"She didn't even do anything wrong!" Zoe exclaimed and Percy nodded in agreement. They were both sitting on the edge of their seats as they watched the movie, they both were eating the chocolate and popcorn and Zoe admittedly was having a good time.

"I know right! Their destined to be together!" Percy exclaimed as he rested his chin on his fist.

After a few more minutes Sebastian the crab was singing kiss the girl and Percy was humming along softly.

But when the boat tipped by the eels Zoe laughed and Percy looked at her incredulously,"Why are you laughing!" He whispered loudly.

She looked at him while stifling her laughter,"S-sorry, the e-eels re-remind me o-of the Stolls." She laughed before Percy laughed along with her.

The little girl looked up at them with wide blue eyes,"How could you laugh! Those eels are tearing love apart!" She cried indigently and Percy looked at her apologetically.

Zoe smacked Percy's arm,"Ya! Be considerate Percy!" She scolded and he looked at her in disbelief.

The little girl looked at her,"Boys." She muttered and Percy's mouth fell open as. He looked at the girls in disbelief.

Zoe smirked at him,"Tell me about it."

As the movie progressed they got to the part where it was the fight scene on the ship,"Come on! Right hook! Left jab!" She grumbled as she watched the scene intensely.

"Nice, seals using her as a ball." Percy said appreciatively.

"OH!" They yelled in unison once Ursula slammed into the wedding cake. Overall it was the best time Percy had had watching the movie.

"That movie was awesome!" Zoe enthused before she smacked a hand over her mouth. Percy's eyes widened and he started laughing.

"You sure your not a daughter of Apollo? Ew the you would be my niece...wait gross I'm dating my niece!" He yelled in mock horror and Zoe smacked him in the back of the head. He yelped and rubbed it before smiling cheekily at his livid girlfriend. He held out his hand and she took it grudgingly before they began walking through the streets, he began to hum again and Zoe smiled at her boyfriend in amusement.

"Percy!" A girl yelled and he was suddenly engulfed in a giant hug. Percy grinned and hugged her back, Bianca was so happy to see her brother in Elysium, they hadn't see each other in a while and the siblings were thrilled.

He pulled away and grinned widely at her,"Bianca! How have you been? I'm here on a date with Zoe." He said pointing to his beaming girlfriend.

Bianca grinned at them,"It's fantastic here! Bout time you guys started dating! Well I'll just leave you two alone now, good luck in your date." She walked away and Percy frowned, the encounter was brief but Zoe knew Bianca had only wanted to give them alone time. She tugged at his hand and he smiled at her impatience before he took the lead again, they began walking around aimlessly while talking about the little mermaid. They were suddenly in a grassy fielded with a picnic blanket, sandwiches and...blue ice cream, she scowled at him thinking he had done it in purpose.

He shrugged sheepishly,"Hehe, sorry I thought you'd like it. I mean who doesn't like Sherbert ice cream! But eh, more for me." He said and Zoe rolled her eyes. They began to eat their food, the picnic was by a pond and birds chirped loudly. Percy munched on his sandwich quietly and picked up his ice cream, he eyed Zoe mischievously and "accidentally" dabbed Zoe's nose with blue ice cream. She gasped and chucked her sandwich at him, baloney stuck to his forehead and Zoe laughed loudly at him. The picnic turned into a food fight, they were throwing food at each other until Percy ran out.

Zoe smirked,"What now Jackson?" She asked smugly and Percy glanced at the pond. Zoe had ice cream all over her head while Percy was covered in lettuce and baloney. He grinned at her and eyed her sandwich warily, he scooped her up and ran to the pond, Zoe's eyes widened and she struggled to get out of his strong grip but to no avail. He jumped in with a angry Zoe, the food washed off and Zoe couldn't breathe. An air buble formed around them and Percy kissed her, Zoe's breath hitched and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeper. She dug her fingers in his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist, it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time.

-Camp Jupiter-

"And then he treated us like suspects! And Zoe let him!" Phoebe roared in outrage and the hunt started complaining about Percy.

"Lady Diana, his exact words were that he didn't trust us!" Thalia cried indigently and Diana frowned, her girls didn't understand why he was so cautious and she didn't like how they spoke of Percy.

She calmly put out a hand to stop them and they looked at her curiously,"You have to understand, he lost Bianca because I was captured by traitors, his friend was hurt because her brother betrayed him, he was worried and felt betrayed when Atlanta the ex-huntress stabbed me in the stomach. She betrayed all of us and she was apart of the hunt, he did it to keep everyone safe." The hunt looked at each other sadly when they realized they were wrong to be so harsh on Percy and Zoe.

"Lady Diana is right! Percy's family and loves us more then anyone!" Grace declared and the hunt cheered in approval. As if on cue Percy and Zoe walked around the corner laughing and joking around with demigods. Percy had his arm slung around Hazel and Zoe, Jason was walking hand in hand with Piper and they were all chatting loudly, Reyna had joined the group while she began to casually talk to Percy.

"And then Zoe and I saw the little mermaid! It was awesome, but she doesn't like Sherbert ice cream." Percy frowned and Zoe made a face, Jason laughed and Hazel smiled at the two, Piper was cooing at how romantic they were making them mock glare at her while Reyna snickered. As they walked by Percy flashed Diana a quick smile before turning back towards his friends, he didn't want and awkward confrontation with his angry sisters.

Phoebe stared at them in disbelief,"What the heck just happened!" She growled and Diana paled, tension was rising between the hunt and it wasn't good.

Georgia looked baffled,"Have we been replaced?" She asked sadly.

Thalia glared after the demigods,"Ya who needs him! He wants to ignore us then fine. We'll see who apologizes first!" She declared and the hunters roared in approval.

Grace sighed,"You guys really don't get it do you? I bet you didn't even tell Diana how you treated those innocent children if Kronos did you?" She accused and Diana narrowed her eyes at her hunters.

"What did you do?"

-Hecate's Shop-

Vesta was breathing heavily and Pluto was smirking victoriously,"Looks like she'll enjoy her prison in tartarus." He wiped black blood off of his blade and let out a breath, he glanced over at his sister who looked faint. He conjured nectar and tossed it to her, she snatched it out of midair and gulped it down. Her face was pale and she was drenched in sweat and she was leaning heavily against the wall, black blood stained the floor and chemicals and potions littered the walls and benches were broken.

"Ha, teach her to mess with my son and thinks she can get away with it." Vesta grumbled and Pluto laughed, he loved his sister and taking care of Hecate was probably the highlight of his year.

He wrapped an arm around Vesta comfortingly and she leaned into him tiredly,"We should go see Percy." She murmured and Pluto nodded in agreement. They both teleported to camp Jupiter, they looked around for their son while people gawked at them. They finally found him with Hazel and Zoe who were conversing with different demigods. When Percy saw them he tensed, he looked nervous as he looked at his mother, Vesta began to wonder what Hecate told him. He clenched and unclenched his fist and he swallowed thickly, he wasn't sure what to do, he took a tentative step forwards towards his mother and didn't acknowledge Pluto. Vesta smiled sadly at her son before holding her arms out, a wide grin stretched across his face and he ran to her and embraced her. He sighed in relief, his mother did love him, he was a fool to of doubted her. He pulled away and crushed his surprised father in a hug, Hazel saw him and gasped before standing up and watching them curiously.

Percy let go momentarily and opened an arm out to Hazel,"Come on Haze, not many people can say they've hugged their godly parent before." She grinned before running into her family's open arms, they hugged tightly. Percy loved this, being with family in such away, it was nice even with the dozens of campers gawking at them as if Percy had just taken off all his clothes which he hadn't. Percy beamed at Hazel who was smiling brightly at them.

"Your right Perce, hey everyone I hugged a god who's my dad!" She announced and Percy laughed while slinging an arm around her.

"Your wacky sis." He chuckled right as the hunt came by, the girls watched Percy call another girl sister. It made them sad and mad all at the same time, Apollo appeared and crushed his little brother into a huge hug causing more gasp to be heard.

"Br-bro c-can't br-breathe!" Percy gasped while Diana came up and smacked Apollo on the back of the head. He yelped and dropped Percy who was gasping for breath, Diana glared at Apollo while Percy leaned on her.

Apollo grinned at him,"Sorry bro! Haven't seen you in forever since I cheered on your make out session..." He trailed off and Percy face palmed.

Diana frowned,"What make out session?" She gaped in realization and looked between the red face Zoe and the extremely embarrassed Percy,"Percy! You should be ashamed!" She cried and Apollo started snickering.

Percy glared at the sun god before smirking,"Learned it all from my big bro, did you know while we would be "practicing" he would take me out at clubs to get girlfriends? He used my adorable self as girl bait." The demigod said casually and the laughing Apollo paled while Diana whirled on him in anger.

She began to smack him,"He's. To. Young!" She growled in between hits while he feebly tried to fend off her hits.

Percy pointed at him and laughed loudly before Diana spun on him with livid silver eyes,"You are not off the hook! Once I'm finished with this idiot you will be getting a lecture on why it's unacceptable to be doing such things!" His mouth fell open and Apollo laughed before Diana smacked him. They didn't even do anything! He didn't even consider them make outs, just really loonnnnng kisses.

Vesta spoke up,"Percy, Pluto told me that your dating this Piper girl. When will I get to come meet her?" Everyone froze and Percy looked at his dad in horror who winked at him. Percy glanced at Piper who was a bright red, Jason looked extremely uncomfortable, and Zoe who glared at him and he groaned before grabbing her hand and leading her to his parents.

"I'm not with Piper! She's just one of my best friends! I'm dating Zoe...one of the hunters of Diana." Vesta's mouth fell open and Pluto's eyes widened.

Pluto then grinned at his son,"So you got a hunter? That's my boy! If your my son you tend to be a lady killer!" He said proudly and Percy laughed before high fiving his dad, Zoe elbowed him in the stomach and he grunted in pain.

Apollo looked at his sister,"Since Percy can date a hunter can I?" He asked excitedly before he got smacked again and she continued screaming at him. There was a blue flash and Neptune appeared, Percy paled once he realized why he was probably here.

Neptune stalked over to Percy and roughly grabbed his shoulder,"We need to talk." He growled and flashed them away.

**And longer chapter, this one was basically just perzoe fluff with Vesta action. Comment and tell me what you think, should I throw the twins in the story again? Like later in the story? Tell me what you think and comment, all that good stuff. With school coming up I will only update on the weekends when I can cuz...well it's school and I'll be extremely busy. So tell me what you think and tell me what you want to see. I wouldn't mind suggestions, also to the boy who grew up fans, anyone else notice the Sherbert ice ream? :)**


	26. Chapter 27

Percy put on a poker face as Neptune flashed him to his palace, his nerves were all over the place but on the outside he kept a cool and collected look as he casually followed the sea god. Neither spoke a word and Percy prepared himself to fight for his life, he knew why Neptune wanted to see him and he was pretty sure it wasn't for dinner and a movie. The god walked stiffly in front of him with slumped shoulders, Percy looked around his palace in awe at the decor and the lively merman and mermaids that lived there. Neptune abruptly stopped and Percy slammed into his back, he quickly stood away from Neptune who acted as though he wasn't there or hadn't touched him. The sea god had opened the door and they were in a room, there was a king sized bed and Percy began to wonder if it was a water bed.

Neptune abruptly turned to him with a passive face,"I know you did it." He said simply in a monotone voice, Percy itched his hand towards his pocket so it was near his pen/sword Anaklumos. He kept on his poker face that he wore when he wanted out of a situation, and right now he would really like to get out of this situation.

"Look I don't know what your talking about, why did you bring me here anyway?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone, he was having fun with his family and friends and Neptune just popped in and took him away from all of that. He didn't want to discus what he knew the sea god wanted to talk about, he shoved his hand in his pocket and griped the pen tightly, his fingers grazed the cap of the pen and prepared himself for when Neptune got angry.

"I know that you killed Jacob, I'm not okay with such behavior. He was my son, your brother." Neptune's voice cracked and Percy felt angered, Neptune spoke to him as though he was still his son, he felt no remorse for what he had done. He hated traitors more then anything and that's what his so called brother was, nothing but a filthy traitor like Atlanta. Neptune had tears in his eyes and he let out a sigh, Percy winced and looked away from the sea god, he softened once he thought of what his mother would do. Being angry wasn't the best emotion, peace flooded through him and he took his hand out of his pocket.

"Neptune, that traitor was no brother of mine. He's in punishment now, Neptune you shouldn't dwell on such a thing. He wasn't thankful for what he had, he had a father who loved him and a great home at camp Halfblood. He took it all for granted for power, he was so fortunate but he threw it away for power, wealth, fame." Percy said in a firm voice as he looked at the broken god, Neptune glared at Percy.

"He was your brother, you don't understand!" He growled and Percy narrowed his eyes, clearly the calm and gentle approach wasn't working. He shoved his hand into his pocket again and clutched his pen. Neptune was to blinded by anger and grief to realize how horrible he sounded to the son of Pluto, Percy wasn't going to sit there and let the god pity himself.

"Get this through your thick skull seaweed brain! I'm a son of Pluto, you lost your chance. Jacob was a traitor that wanted to destroy you. I do understand, my sister Atlanta betrayed us for Kronos! Your so full of yourself as though no one understands the poor sea god, I know two children of titans who are persecuted for being his kids. Your a fool, stay here and mourn for your son. I've tried to be understanding but you won't listen!" Percy snarled but froze once he saw the sea god start crying. Neptune had an emotionless mask but the tears leaking out of his eyes showed the sorrow he was truly in, he stood tall and looked Percy dead in the eye.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I've treated you like a thing when your a person, Jacob may have been a traitor but he was my son. You were my son but I never came to you I'm so sorry Percy. All of this is my fault, maybe if I was there for you you'd still be my son. If I was a better father for Jacob then he wouldn't of betrayed us. I'm sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am." He whispered hoarsely and Percy felt torn, a part of him was still a bit mad at Neptune but a larger part of him felt compassion for the sea god. Neptune flopped on his bed and sat there staring at his hands, Percy could understand where he was coming from, he blamed himself for Bianca's death.

He hesitantly sat next to Neptune,"I'll admit I was hurt when you never visited me but that's the past. I'm willing to forgive, and you did a fine job with Jacob he just took you for granted." The sea god looked at Percy in surprise that he had stayed and listened as the son of Vesta continued to speak,"I've blamed myself for the death of Bianca, I tried to save her but I couldn't. I felt so broken, kind of like what your feeling, I kept myself up at night wondering what I could of done to save her. Maybe I could of refused to let her come...I don't know. She's dead and I felt like I could of prevented it, but in reality fate had ran its course, can't really mess with fate." He said but didn't mention the fact that he had screwed up fate when he saved Zoe. Neptune looked at him with a look of appreciation.

"Thank you Percy, your right. I can't blame myself for something that was out of my control, I did try to raise him properly with his mother-" He stopped once Percy got up and walked away, Neptune realized what he had said and felt like repeatedly stabbing himself with his trident. He had talked about raising Jacob with his mother while he left Percy in an orphanage with an abusive care taker and never talked to him afterwards, never visited him like Vesta and Pluto.

Percy walked out of the room with both hands jammed in his pockets, did he love his father Pluto? Of course he did but it didn't stop him from occasionally feeling bitter about Neptune never caring about him. He hadn't stuck around with the sea god to hear him reminisce about his treacherous son, to hear how he had actually given him the time of day. He sighed as he shadow out of the palace with his head down, he had so many what if's in his life that it was frustrating and Neptune was one of them.

-Camp Jupiter-

Percy reappeared in the coliseum, it was empty and he stood in the center of it, he was all alone and needed to be. It made him angry that his deadbeat dad spoke of raising Jacob and didn't seem to think of him when he started talking about it. He actually thought he had clicked with him but he should of known that it wouldn't work out. He was so close but it was like trying to retrieve a golden apple, nearly impossible. He grabbed his hair in frustration and needed something to take his mind off of it, he tried to connect to him but he was only let down again, why should he be surprised? He felt like throwing something, screaming, destroying something. He had shared his personal problems with Neptune for the god to thank him and go straight back to the topic of Jacob, he opened up to him and he was brushed off as though he was nothing but a pesky fly. He pulled on his hair harder and let out a loud scream of anger and pain, pain for bringing up his sister to the worthless god, anger for said god to blow him off after he spilled his guts to him, pain for even trying to trust him. It was loud and full of hatred, anger, and the all to familiar pain of being let down. He made skeletons appear from the ground and savagely punched them, his knuckles bled as the hard bone roughly clashed with his fist. He destroyed every last one of them and found himself on fire, he took deep breaths and extinguished his flames, he cleared his mind and sat down with his chin on his fist. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he was going to pretend it never happened. He began to think about the hunt, they were mad at him for defending innocents, mad at him for yelling at them and not trusting him.

He heard footsteps and he didn't bother to look up from his train of thoughts,"Yo Perce! How's it going?" He frowned at the familiar voice and saw Hailie sit down in front of him. She looked sad, the glint in her eyes wasn't there and she wore a smile with no mirth whatsoever.

He perked when he saw her, he had feared the worst that she and Shade would fight with their father,"Hailie! Whats wrong?" He asked as he looked into her dull gold eyes, they were usually bright and happy but the persecution and the death of her father seemed to have taken a lot out of her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at him sadly,"Listen Perce, Shade is furious with the campers and the gods. The gods have this price on our head and...it's not good. You won't be seeing us for a while, we'll be back though. We'll be back to fight with you, redeem ourselves. I'll miss you, and tell Zoe I was there...with Hercules." She grinned at the last part before she vanished leaving a confused and wide eyed Percy Jackson.

-Line Break-

Zoe was worried for Percy, an angry sea god had taken him away from everyone, what if he tried to kill Percy? The thought nerved her but she steeled herself, she heard a loud scream and the crash of several things. Her eyes widened and she ran to the noise along with those who had been waiting for Percy's return, she felt it took longer to get to the source of the noise then it should have. She shook it off and walked inside the coliseum with the hunt and the Romans, Vesta and Pluto were right behind them and saw Percy pulling at his hair and muttering to himself. If he saw them he didn't acknowledge them as he paced around looking angry and confused, Zoe hesitantly approached him with Diana and Apollo in tow behind her. He didn't look up as his green eyes glared at the ground before they turned into a look of confusion.

He muttered,"Hailie." Quietly, only the five that dared to approach him heard it. Pluto and Vesta pushed through the Romans and the hunters to get to Percy.

"Percy?" Zoe asked tentatively and slowly touched his shoulder, he stopped and looked at her with a mixture of anger and confusion.

He softened before looking at Diana,"Why do the gods have a price on the twins of Kronos? Hailie and Shade." He asked and Diana's mouth fell open before she looked furious.

Apollo's eyes widened,"Those two...ya they got in a lot of trouble with the gods, especially the big three." Percy and Zoe looked at each other in alarm before Percy turned to his father who looked angry at the mention of the two twins.

Vesta furrowed her eyebrows,"In their defense we did cut up their father." She said softly and she looked guilty.

Pluto laughed mirthlessly,"He ate us, something had to be done." Suddenly five campers dragged in a girl who was kicking and flailing, she was screaming at them in Latin. One held her by the arms and she stomped on his foot, he helped and loosened his grip on her. She used the free arm to slam her fist into the the guy who held her other arm's face, he flew back with a crack and landed on the ground roughly. Suddenly a boy appeared and he started punching and kicking to get to the girl, Percy realized it was the twins. Shade twisted one of the guy's arm behind his back and pulled making him scream, he then swept his legs out from under him making him face plant into the ground. They had easily tore through the five Romans who were now lying on the floor unconscious.

Hailie didn't seem to notice where they were there at all,"Ya! Twin power!" She cheered and they high fived.

"Sorry bro, but thanks for coming back for me. Though I could of escaped myself..." She trailed off and Shade chuckled.

"I know but I needed to blow off steam and crackin a few skull feels nice." He shrugged and Hailie laughed at her brother, they both froze and looked at who was in the coliseum with them.

Hailie's eyes landed on Diana and she grinned cheekily at her,"Sup Diana long time no see." Diana looked at her murderously and took a threatening step forward but Hailie laughed and Apollo's eyes widened.

He smirked and leaned down towards Percy's ear,"Perce watch the flirting master at work." He whispered cockily and strode towards the daughter of Kronos, she raised an eyebrow and Shade determined whether or not to jump in, he decided he would if Apollo was anything like he heard he was.

"Sup babe, I'm Apollo. I know I know your surprised that such a hot guy is talking to you, but it's okay. Your hot, I'm hot we're all good. What are you fifteen? I can be that age." He snapped his fingers and the twenty year old Apollo turned into a fifteen year old.

Hailie smirked and ran a hand across his chest,"Dear Apollo don't flatter yourself, your not hot and your not bright." She whispered really close to his ear and he shivered.

Her smirk broadened she grabbed his hand,"You are simply another god, another playboy." She was in his face now and they were nose to nose, his breath hitched and she smiled.

"You may not know this about me but I can't stand playboys, and I'm not interested." She smirked at his baffled expression and pulled away, Zoe and Percy were laughing at Apollo's flustered look. Diana cracked a smile though she hated the daughter of Kronos.

The sun god then smiled brilliantly at her,"No one can beat me at flirting...besides Aphrodite. You know you want me." He winked and she raised a single eyebrow, wow he didn't take a hint.

Quick as a flash she had a knife pointed at his throat,"We are NOT playing cat and mouse! I'm no ones prey, you wanna chase something go chase a car. I'm sure they offer that same amount of adrenaline as chasing after Daphne." She hissed and Apollo looked angry.

"Don't talk about her." He hissed and Hailie flashed him a smile.

"Don't try to chase something you have little to no hope of catching, face it pretty boy. You've lost." She wore her familiar smirk and his eyes widened.

"Hot." He breathed and Shade stepped forward and shoved Apollo back away from his sister. Hailie laughed and Shade glared murderously at Apollo who glared back.

Shade froze once he saw Pluto and he bristled,"Pluto, long time no see." He growled and the death god clenched his jaw in anger, Percy's eyes widened. So his father and Shade hated each other? Go figure he thought sarcastically.

"Shade, I knew I should of killed you and your no good sister-"

"To good for Apollo." She grumbled and Zoe laughed despite the situation, Shade and Pluto started arguing and Hailie perked once she saw Vesta.

"Vesta? You've gotten so old!" She cried, the last time she had seen the hearth goddess the goddess was eight now she looked to be in her twenties. Vesta chuckled and Hailie embraced her tightly, Shade stopped arguing with the death god and his eyes widened before he sprinted towards the hearth goddess and hugged her with Hailie. Everyone stared at them gawking, Hailie pulled away and beamed at her before turning back to everyone while Shade continued smiling at his half sister.

"Well I see we've ticked off quite a few of you gods, but we're here to redeem ourselves. You'll need us, goodbye Percy and Zoe. Oh and Zoe, you gave Percy the sword, he's a worthy hero. That Hercules was a real class jerk." Zoe gaped at her and Shade grabbed her hand and they vanished, Vesta was smiling at where they had been and Percy looked at her questioningly. Vesta and Pluto's eyes widened before they vanished along with Diana and Apollo, Percy frowned, something was going on here and he was sure it was bad.

"How-" He broke off when there was a loud roar, he paled and they all ran out to see Camp Jupiter had been overrun with monsters. He groaned and pulled out Anaklumos making Zoe smile before she drew her hunting knives, the hunt sprung into action. Percy and Zoe ran beside each other as they began to fight the monsters, they were back to back and mowed through them as if they were nothing. Percy wondered how this happened, how did so may monsters get into camp unless...more traitors. He stabbed a hellhound in the eye making it yelp and vanish into golden dust, he set his sword on fire and threw it at an empousa about to kill Reyna. She turned to him and nodded her thanks and continued to fight through the swarm of monsters, he was sick of traitors, maybe there was some other explanation, he sure hoped so.

A gorgon slithered up him holding a trey,"Would you like some free samples! Crispy cheese n' wieners!" She exclaimed and Percy looked at her in disbelief.

"Erm no thanks I just ate some popcorn with my girlfriend at a movie and I'm pretty stuffed." He admitted and the gorgon raised her eyebrows.

"How sweet but are you sure? Their really good! I need to fatten you up before I eat you so it'd be nice if you'd at least tried one." She shrugged nonchalantly before a knife was shoved through her head, the trey of food went flying through the air and Percy caught one of them before popping it in his mouth. He had to admit, they were pretty dang good.

"Percy!" Yelled an exasperated voice and he saw Zoe glaring at him.

He grabbed Anaklumos out of his pocket and smiled sheepishly at her,"Right, sorry." He muttered before he sprung back into action, he charged at a empousa and she thrust her sword out at him trying to impale him. With a flick of his wrist he sliced off her hand and she screamed in pain before he stabbed her her in the chest. A hellhound launched itself at Percy but was tackled in midair by a black wolf who bit it's neck making it blow up into gold dust, the wolf grinned at Percy who returned the grin.

"Yo boss! Guess who's back? Me! Haha Alpha and Percy kicking butt side by side! Let's show these these ugly freaks what happens when you mess with beautiful beings like us." Alpha howled and Percy laughed at his wolf before they both leaped forward and tore through the army.

-Line Break-

"HOW DID THEY GET IN!" Reyna screamed in rage as she paced the room. Percy winced as it echoed in the senate house.

"They could of been summoned." One senator suggested and murmurs were heard throughout the room.

Percy stepped forward and everyone quieted as he cleared his voice,"I know how to tell who the traitor is." After an hour of searching the wrist and ankles of legionaries and senators they had come to find the traitor.

"Octavian." Percy hissed as he noticed the augur trying to hide something in his pocket, shadows wrapped around the scarecrow who yelped once they put his hands behind his back. Percy drew Anaklumos and slowly walked to him, he searched his pocket to find the scythe charm.

"Why." He snarled and the romans turned their attention on the two.

Octavian glared at him,"I'm sick of this camp denying me power! I deserve to be praetor and I-" He was abruptly cut off when Percy rammed his sword into his stomach, the shadows disappeared and Octavian fell to his knees as blood flowed from his wound.

Percy glared at him,"Just like everyone else, your pathetic. Can we get a medic over here? Patch him up." Percy ordered as two Apollo kids began to heal the augur. Percy wasn't surprised that Octavian was a servant to Saturn, luckily the son of Vesta didn't have any emotional ties to the augur who he despised. Reyna looked at Percy impressed before nodding and two children of Mars took the traitor away while the Apollo kids followed them so they could heal the augur.

Percy turned to his fellow romans,"Our augur is a traitor! He is working for Saturn! Of course he won't die now, unless Reyna deems this as best. I thought it would be wise to take him into questioning." He looked at the praetor expectantly.

She nodded slowly,"Percy is correct, interrogate him then kill him. Get as much information as we can if he'll give it." She mused and the senators spoke in agreement. Percy cracked a grin as he slowly walked to the hunt, Zoe was at his side and the hunt instantly perked when they saw he two. Percy wanted this whole hatred thing to be over with, he wanted to be with his sisters again.

He was about to speak when Alpha casually trotted into the room,"Boss, no chick flick moments. Just hug them and screw the sappy, drama junk." The wolf said seriously and Percy chuckled, leave it to Alpha to kill the mood. He instantly threw his arms around Phoebe, his first big sister, she immediately hugged him back and they stood there just letting all the drama and anger seep out of their systems. He pulled away before scooping up Gracie in a huge hug, she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zoe embraced Phoebe, her best friend, the two had huge smiles on their faces and were glad the tension was over. Pretty soon the whole hunt was embracing the two outcast and they were laughing and joking around as usual.

Alpha glared at Percy,"You think your leaving me out of this hug fest? I'm the life of the party!" He cried before tackling his master, Percy fell to the ground with an oomph and laughed as his wolf licked his face excitedly.

He shoved him off of him,"No chick flick moments!" Percy mocked and Alpha nodded.

"I have taught you well boss." The black wolf said as though he was wise making Percy chuckle. Percy was feeling great, all events with Neptune had been forgotten as the son of Vesta hung with the hunt and his girlfriend.

**Man its been forever, I won't be elaborating more on the twins much anymore. If you want to know why theres a price on their head theres a two shot I started which explains their life story. Read if you want, you honestly don't have to but I won't say why the gods are after the twins in this story. Two-shot is called The Twins of Kronos incase your interested, now I'm in school and in case you didn't read my profile I won't be updating 24/7. Weekends and holidays, still thats pretty regular. And to all the Pertemis fans I have a new fic out, That Color Silver. Don't give me grief about doing three stories at once because its highly possible I won't care. And thank you to all of my fans, I love you guys! Thanks for the support and sticking with me even through some bad chapters. I really appreciate you guys and I don't really thank you all for even caring about my stories so thank you so much. And one more thing, if you haven't checked out Anaklumos14(I don't know who hasn't) well you should. He's fantastic, he's also working on a new fic The Seal of the Betrayed. WARNING its dark, don't rant about it to him seriously, he's a great author. Supernatural fans that fic is defiantly for you, but seriously don't bash on his story, its unnecessary and rude. I think we forget that this is FANFICTION! We all review others work and bash on them constantly, this is a site for all authors who wish to become better and share their stories. Theres a difference between friendly criticism and full out hating on someones story, thats bullying if you leave some rude review that will hurt feelings or make others mad that you've disrespected them. We should build each other up not tear them down, again criticism never killed anyone but if you don't like his story don't read it, don't leave him some pointless review about how you don't like it cuz he won't tolerate it and its really not okay. Anyway, sorry about the rant but I really needed to say that, so comment and tell me what you think.**


	27. Chapter 28

Percy stood over the rushing black water with a clenched jaw, he coughed and wiped the sweat from his palms to his jeans.

"Perseus you don't have to-" Achilles started but paused once the son of Hades looked at him, his sea green eyes sparked with rebellious determination and that's when Achilles knew he couldn't stop him.

The ghost cleared his throat,"Well, just think of where you want your mark to be. Then think of your mortal anchor." He explained and Percy nodded gravely, his father had told him the pain he would face if he was to attempt such a stunt.

_"Percy please don't do this." _His mother had begged him to reconsider but Percy knew that he couldn't do such a thing, he had to stop Malcolm...or...Kronos from destroying the western civilization. He ran a hand through his hair before flashing the ghost a small smile and casually walking into the river of styx, his body was instantly coated with what felt like acid. His body felt like it was being eaten alive and he gasped painfully, he saw his friends calling out to him before they vanished.

He saw the twins of Kronos,"This really shouldn't be hard for you." Shade snorted.

Hailie smirked,"Eh lover boy will figure it out soon enough." They vanished as well, despite the excruciating pain he felt he cracked a painful smile. He could feel himself start to dissolve when he saw his mother screaming at him to take her hand. He reached for her but she soon faded away, Hades was there next and was trying to get to him. Percy could only watch in agony as his father left him as well, Bianca, Nico, Thalia all faded before his very eyes. He felt like he was melting and he screamed in pain.

Alpha was suddenly in front of him,"Well this is sad, I better not be your mortal anchor." The wolf snorted before he was gone, Percy was burning, he couldn't handle the pain from the river. He didn't even tell Zoe he was bathing in the styx, he was such an idiot, he didn't want her to worry yet here he was dying. He mentally apologized to her, he didn't think he would survive, the pain was unbearable. Artemis, Apollo, Phoebe, Gracie. Nothing. He could feel himself starting to die, his eyes began to close and his breathing slowed, what would Zoe think?

Then there was Zoe who was glaring at him,"Are you kidding me? It took you this long to realize it was me? Not to mention you didn't tell me you were bathing in the styx, oh you are so dead. Get out of this river right now so I can kill you, invincible or not!" The pain began to fade he grinned as Zoe continued to glare murderously at him. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on the small of his back, he felt energy course through him and he was suddenly spit out of the water. He laid on the cold ground gasping for breath, his body was hot and his breathing became ragged, he was such an idiot. He felt...well invincible, he slowly stood on his feet and stretched, he couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realize his GIRLFRIEND who he LOVED was his mortal anchor. He was unbelievably dense at times, that's what Alpha had told him and he realized his wolf was right.

-Line Break-

Percy stood on the beach, he looked out at the sunset to see his brother riding by, thank the gods Apollo hadn't seen him. He clenched and unclenched his fist experimentally before uncapping Anaklumos, he held his celestial bronze sword tightly before ramming it into his stomach. He grunted at the force of the blow, to his relief there wasn't a mark on him, he hated the thought of being gipped by the styx. Getting his mother's approval was hard enough but that was the most painful thing he's ever experienced, he had just gotten back from the underworld and continued to try to cut himself and grinned once his blade bounced off.

"What the Hades are you doing?" Someone screamed and he turned to see...his mortal anchor. He wanted to object to her using his father as a curse word but he kept his mouth shut once he saw her blazing eyes. He had a ton of explaining to do.

"Er hey Zoe." He grumbled and put Anaklumos behind his back innocently, she of course didn't buy it and stomped up to him. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and capped Anaklumos quickly.

Her fist were clenched and she looked infuriated,"What did you do." She snarled, she looked murderous and reminded him of the Zoe that he saw in the styx.

His hands began to sweat again,"Well I might of took a dip in the styx." He grumbled and if possible her glare hardened, her hand itched to her sheathed dagger, Percy paled and sighed, he had to, Malcolm had done so and it was his only chance to defeat the titan lord.

"When were you going to tell me this?" She asked, her tone laced with finality, her dark eyes held a spark of curiosity but held mostly anger.

He gulped and gritted his teeth,"Well I didn't want to worry you and...well I just came back from the styx. It hurt. I know I should of told you but you were spending time with the hunt and...you looked happy so I decided to just go alone." Zoe's lips pursed and her expression softened.

Her black eyes bore into his green ones,"I don't care how happy I was, I would of gone. What happened in there?" She asked as she slowly touched his arm, he looked at her with amusement when she poked his arm as if trying to see if he was invincible.

"Well I saw all these people calling out to me, friends and family. I even saw Alpha and the twins of Kronos. I was on the brink of death when I thought if how you were going to kill me, then I saw you and...BAM!" He yelled making his girlfriend jump,"Your my mortal anchor." He said simply and she looked at him in surprise.

Her expression then turned annoyed,"Wait a second it took you that long to realize it was me? You thought of your wolf before considering I could be your anchor?" Deja vu?

He laughed nervously,"None the less you saved my life?" It was more of a question then a statement which made Zoe snort and roll her eyes.

He then shot her a slightly irritated look,"Come on! Did you not here what I said? Your my mortal anchor, that isn't exciting or great or anything?!" He yelled incredulously as he waved his hands in exasperation, a small smile played across her lips before she grabbed a handful of Percy's hair. She really did need to learn to be more gracious, her boyfriend's mortal anchor was her and she felt flattered. If possible her love for him grew and she smiled widely at him.

"Love you." She whispered lovingly before ramming her lips onto her boyfriend's.

A few days later Percy and Beckondwarf had made plans.

"Zoe I have to go!" He yelled, his green eyes were aflame and he stood toe to toe with his girlfriend who was just as livid.

"Every time it's you doing dangerous stuff! You nearly died on St. Helens and in the styx and now your really going to do this mission? At what cost!" She screamed and he glared at her angrily but his resolve was breaking, he was putting her through so much pain and stress...it wasn't fair to her.

"I need to go, I'm not letting anyone die for me when I can take care of myself. It's the war, I'm a soldier Zoe and this is my job." His eyes weren't on fire anymore, he stood tall and his green eyes searched her black ones.

She continued to look at him defiantly,"Your more then just a soldier Percy." Her voice broke along with his resolve, he was an idiot, here he was hurting someone who only cared for him. He cupped her face between his hands and looked at her intently, he didn't say a word before slowly pressing his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, she held onto him as long as she could incase he didn't come back.

"Love you, you know that right?" He whispered before burying his face in her hair, she wrapped her arms around him and he returned the gesture affectionately. His voice sounded strong but his eyes held doubt, thankfully Zoe couldn't see them at the moment, what if he didn't come back?

"I know, love you more." She murmured and he pulled away slightly, he smiled softly at her.

"Love you most." She rolled her eyes and he chuckled quietly, he kissed her. Heat spread throughout his chest and face as she buried her hands into his hair and pulled him closer, he gripped her waist and pulled away. He wore a pained expression before replacing it with a forced smile, he tilted her chin up with his index finger and she mirrored his fake smile.

"Percy it's time to go!" A voice called and he turned to see Beckendorf waiting by their two pegasus.

"If you die I'll kill you!" Zoe called out and he turned to her, he was about to ask how such a thing was possible but she gave him a pointed glare which made him instantly shut his mouth.

A small smile played on his lips,"Okay." His voice tingled with amusement before he mounted the winged horse. He was on edge as they flew through the sky, he wasn't extremely close to the son of Hephaestus but he had planned on both of them coming back to camp. The sky had turned grey and dark clouds loomed over them, Percy clenched his jaw and looked around nervously, was his uncle upset? He began to ponder what was wrong, he looked down to see the ocean below looking a sickly grey like the sky, the waves were churning and resembled Percy's emotions of unease. He began to toy with the winged horse's black mane, the gesture didn't calm him but gave him something to do with his hands.

Beckendorf gulped,"Uh Percy did...are you upset?" He asked weakly, Percy raised an eyebrow, he didn't think of the possibility that he could be causing the sea to do such a thing. He looked back up at the sky and knew for fact that he had no part in making it so gloomy and ominous.

"A bit, but I have no power over the sky...I don't know what's going on." He murmured, his sea green eyes flickered with sudden anticipation as the cruise ship came into view. Andromeda. Beckendorf shouldered his bag, he became rigid and Percy wet his lips as they began to descend. Once they were about a few feet from the deck Percy slipped off the Pegasus and silently landed on the ship. The son of Hephaestus clumsily stumbled once he landed but steadied himself, the two crept down the lower deck and began to search for the engine room. Percy was on his toes and his sea green eyes searched every nook and every cranny for any monsters or enemy demigods. There was complete and utter silence which made him even more nervous.

"Yes, I know he's here, I can feel him." A deep voice said loudly, the voice sent shivers down his spine and he nearly flinched from the raw power of the voice. It held authority and an unearthly ancientness, he gulped and grabbed the son of Hephaestus by the arm before ducking into a room. He held his breath when he heard the footsteps walk by.

"Excellent son, have you found Hailie and Shade?" Another voice asked, son? It held the same ancientness as Kronos who's voice he knew by heart.

They stopped right outside of the room,"Of course I have mother, they will join me and bring back the golden age. They seem to be moving around constantly though." He mused, Percy perked at the mention of the twins of Kronos. The two were still trying to hide from their father.

The woman grunted,"How does Rhea feel about this, I'm surprised she's even helping you in the war after you ate her children and left the twin demigods alive." Percy paled, Rhea had joined the battle as well?

The man laughed shakily,"Angry as ever, wants revenge on the two but I won't let her touch them. Their my favorite children and my perfect soldiers." He boasted proudly, Beckendorf's eyes widened and the two looked at each other in surprise, the Titan lord sounded so...happy with his children. It seemed unreal at the amount of warmth in his voice.

The woman chuckled,"You know what they did once you died don't you?"

The man frowned,"No, how could you know mother?" Percy held in a gasp, Gaia was awake.

Gaia sounded slightly annoyed,"I am the earth, though I was still in my slumber I know what your children did. Once they found out you died they hunted down a child from every god who helped kill you, they killed all of them and publicly told any witnesses about their feats and to tell the gods. They beat up Hercules, killed a son of Zeus who was a confederate in the Civil War, killed Orion and made Artemis depressed, killed the queen of the Amazons and her best guard, tricked Persephone into eating the four pomegranates, and killed a son of Hades. There is a huge price on their heads." Beckendorf gulped, he didn't realize the twins had been alive for so long, nor did he realize how dangerous the two were. Percy was in shock at how much they had ticked off the gods.

Kronos laughed gleefully,"Ah, probably Hailie's scheme of revenge, she was always my little spit fire. Shade being the loyal brother he is went along with it. Can't wait to get my perfect soldiers back." The two walked away still talking about the twins of Kronos leaving the two hidden demigods safe.

Beckendorf bristled,"I knew we should of gutted those two when we hade the chance."

Percy fixed a cold glare on him,"Leave them alone! Not like any of you could take them anyway, they've been alive for about a millennia. Now lets set those explosives." He growled before taking the lead again, this time on their way to the engine room they encountered enemies. They were about to creep around the corner when they saw Ethan standing right in front of them, his back faced them and he stood there with his arms crossed. Percy glanced behind him to see the engine room door wide open, something wasn't right. Percy slipped out Anaklumos before slowly and stealthily tiptoeing to Ethan, once he was within range he covered the demigods mouth so he couldn't scream and rammed the butt of his blade into his head. Ethan slumped before Percy caught him and dragged him around the corner.

He nodded to Beckendorf,"Do your explosion thing, I'll guard."

The son of Hephaestus smiled weakly,"Thanks." Percy returned the smile before they made their way to the engine room, the son of Vesta stood outside the door with Anaklumos held tightly in his hands. Beckendorf crept into the room and got out some greek fire before he began to get to work. Percy twirled Anaklumos around in his hands a couple of times before the door behind him slammed shut. He paled and banged on the door as hard as he could screaming for Beckendorf who was trying to escape as well. Percy was panicked when he realized this whole thing was a set up, a trap. He clenched his jaw in anger as Beckendorf screamed for help.

"Perseus Jackson, we've been expecting you." He whirled around to see...Atlanta with the voice of Kronos. Instead of her usual green eyes she they were golden, she held a long sword and smirked maniacally and twirled the blade around idly.

His eyes widened,"Wait what?"

Percy was tossed upon the deck of the ship with his hands bound by rope, monsters swarmed the deck along enemy demigods. He looked around to see Malcolm standing near Atlanta(Kronos) and near a lady wearing all brown. She was beautiful and had mud brown hair, her eyes were the color of vibrant green grass and she wore a brown dress.

"Kronos and Gaia, go figure." He grumbled, his face was distorted with a look of disgust and hatred. He looked at his ex sister/Kronos in fury before he tore his gaze from the possessed girl.

He glanced at the woman wearing brown,"Gaia right? I thought you were asleep." He said warily and she flashed him a smile, it didn't quite reach her eyes. Her eyes held pure anger but it didn't seem to be directed towards him. She didn't say a word before she looked at her son expectantly.

Kronos stepped forward gleefully,"Hello grandson."He cackled and Percy sighed, he was so dead.

Percy wasn't sure what to call the titan,"Uh...hey grandma? Grandpa? I'm really not sure what to call you when your..." He trailed off and gestured at Kronos's form.

The Titan King snorted,"Yes yes I know, hideous isn't it? Fear not, this disgusting corpse shall be burned away once I gain my true form." He said rather proudly, Percy was working really hard to ignore how the rope around his wrist really hurt. He wouldn't be surprised if they were rubbed raw.

Beckendorf paced the small engine room, he held such anxiety that it was almost palpable. He let out a shaky breath before he eyed the explosives, he could still install them, sacrifice himself. The thought scared him and he growled in frustration, he wasn't a hero merely a son of Hephaestus. Children of Hephaestus were never chosen to go on quest, they were never meant to be heroes or save the day or get the girl. He thought fondly of Silena, the daughter of Aphrodite, she didn't really love him did she? Heck they weren't even dating but he's always liked her. He felt tears blur his vision as he looked at the greek fire again, what choice did he have? Even if he did somehow manage to escape he would be killed, he wasn't a fighter, he couldn't control the sea like Percy, he was no one special. His own father didn't even care enough about him. He steeled himself, he knew Percy could survive the explosion since his mother was the fire goddess, this was Percy's prophesy, Percy was the hero. He grabbed the greek fire jars and continued with his master plan, all while tears cascaded down his face. He may not be a hero, but he knew he was doing the right thing.

"Can I speak with Atlanta please? Maybe ask her why she betrayed us?" Percy growled as he tugged against his binds, he held back a yelp of pain as he began to get rope burn.

Kronos laughed mirthlessly,"Your funny Jackson. Sorry Atlanta's not home, she betrayed you because-" He was cut off by the sound of an explosion.

**Yes I know it's short, sorry about that but it was a filler. I'm making a sequel and for those of you who thought Malcolm was gonna be Kronos, haha. Threw you off, goodness, that was the plan earlier but then everyone was like,"I knew it!" And I was like,"Crap foiled again!" Well hope this was a surprise, if you couldn't tell this PJO fic is gonna be a bit different then the Cannon stories. I'll tell you when I make the sequel. Well I'm going to take this time and answer reviews.**

thatguy1781: Lol, "it's highly possible I won't care" gods I love some people's A/N they're hilarious. And another great chapter, well done.

**Well thanks, and it is highly possible I won't care. Glad you like the chapter.**

**kingofsecrets15 : **Hey, just wanted to shout out to you and say that between you and Anaklusmos, the both of you have written some of the best stories I've ever read on the Fanfic net. Keep it up!

**Thanks, honestly I know he's a better writer than me. Yes I feel like this chapter kinda sucked, for those of you who agreed I don't care about your input, if it's rude that is. Again not my best work but I've hit a creative slump in my writing, life keeps smacking me around and...well you know. Any who, again to the haters, I DON'T CARE! If you don't like don't read. Seriously, stop whining about crap and get a life. Granted only two reviews had flames so my message to any other flamer,"Cool story bro, tell it again." You idiots act as if your hot stuff on fanfic, to all the haters I've checked out your work and my baby sister can write better than you and she's two. And let me say,"It's not a big deal if you don't like it." If this shipping isn't your cup of tea than don't read it, honestly not that hard. Or if you don't like the story good for you, have successfully sorted out your likes and dislikes. Someone give this stellar person a reward! They figured out they don't like my fics! Shocker! Well not everyone has the same taste and I don't care if you hate me or not, YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL! So anyway those are pretty much the only reviews I have the energy to respond to, I just got back from a tournament and I'm tired. So if you've got a comment, comment bellow and let me know. **


End file.
